


Portland, Oregon April, 2008

by kcracken, Tynemousie



Series: The Time Gerard Way Fell In Love With Ryan Ross [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan surprises Gerard again (a week later!), this time on his birthday. He has his present he made special for him and a few other surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan had been sitting in his hotel room for hours, staring at the dresser which now held the clothes he'd unpacked earlier. He glanced over at the black lidded box on the bed next to him, a red ribbon tied around it. The thought was running through his head that maybe this was a stupid idea. What if Gerard had plans? What if he didn't want to see Ryan. He hadn't exactly told him he was coming after all. More like just _not_ told him. 

That wasn't, of course, to say that no one knew. It had taken Ryan several attempts to get up the courage to phone Pete to ask for Frank's number. Pete hadn't even questioned him about why he wanted it. Seriously, he had no idea about privacy at all. It had taken even longer for Ryan to actually call Frank and ask him if they'd made any plans for Gerard's birthday. Ryan's heart had sunk when he confirmed that they were having a small thing after the gig at the hotel. He was so sure he'd not made his disappointment obvious over the phone, but Frank had insisted Ryan should join them. It made Ryan wonder if Frank knew something. So after much persuading from Frank, Ryan had agreed to come and booked himself into the same hotel. 

He finally stood up and walked to the rack and ran his fingers over the rose vest he had brought with him. He could wear it to the gig. He wondered if it would be too distracting for Gerard, he had seemed rather interested in it. Ryan smiled when he felt the twist in his stomach when he thought about that conversation. It was, after all, Gerard's birthday. And what was the point in birthdays if you can't spoil someone? Except Ryan was going to a shindig with the rest of Gerard's band. Maybe the vest could wait until later. Ryan giggled to himself when he realized the red sash was still folded over the hanger under the vest. So yeah, definitely getting changed later.

His mind made up, Ryan pulled out a pair of skinny pinstripe pants, a white button down and a matching pinstripe vest, laying them out on the bed before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He'd driven pretty much nonstop since this morning. He'd stayed in some crappy motel the previous night just to make the long drive a little easier. Trying to explain why he would be gone for a few days had been hard without actually _telling_ his band why, but he'd twisted Brendon's arm into okaying the whole thing with the others. Having said that, driving hadn't been the best of ideas. He'd worked himself up about the whole thing the entire way there; he'd felt sick, excited, nervous, elated, and everything in between. 

He watched the water start to run in the shower. Everything was going to be fine, he just has to stop worrying and keep thinking about last time he was with Gerard. Taking a deep breath he stepped under the water, a small flutter in his stomach as he thought about what might await him later that night.

 

Today was Gerard’s birthday. He was in a pretty good mood. The concert last night had been pretty fucking awesome, so tonight’s should be more of the same. He’d awoken that morning to a Happy Birthday text from Ryan, which had excited him way more than it probably should have. He had startled Frank when he squealed at seeing it. Frankie was okay and just giggled at him. Motherfucker.

He had a pile of gifts he’d gotten at the comic book store where he’d signed Umbrella Academy and the meet and greet they’d had at the show. He was so impressed with some of the kids’ artistic abilities. They were fucking awesome. He was going to have to frame them all and put them up on his wall when he got home. 

The Ballroom was a small, intimate club to play in, so he was dressed in his Planet of the Apes t-shirt with his denim jacket, just like last night. He had the same pair of jeans he’d worn last night, too. Frank was preening in the bathroom when they got the call to head to the club. He banged on the door. “Frankie, it’s call time.”

“Coming,” he said through the door. A moment later, he opened the door, pulling his t-shirt down. “Okay, let’s go.” He grabbed Gerard’s arm and pulled him out of the room and downstairs to the waiting van.

They had their meet and greet and Gerard received even more gifts. He hugged so many people that he thought his arms might just fall off. He loved it, though, and ruffled Mikey’s hair when they were done. Someone had sent for coffee and he hugged the poor delivery guy. This day was going awesome.

 

Ryan arrived in plenty of time for the gig, pulling another one of those 'I'm in a famous band' moments which always made him feel a little weird to get into the venue through the back and avoid the crowd out front. He'd grabbed a beer at the bar before loitering out of sight, a combination of not wanting to be in the way and not wanting to be seen. Some pretty girl offered him a seat in the club office, well out of the way of everyone. Ryan had said yes, of course. He'd obviously looked like he was trying to hide; she didn't say it, but the tone in her voice all but spelled it out.

So there he was, sitting in the office watching the clock and reading their calendar of events for the twentieth time. He should really know it by heart by now, but Ryan's brain wasn't really cooperating right now. His mind kept wandering to Gerard. What he would be wearing, whether he'd like the present, or presents depending on whether you counted what was hanging up in his room. 

He was glad he'd left the gift in his hotel room. It would have been awkward if Gerard opened it in front of anyone else. Ryan tried to stop thinking about it before he found himself in the awkward position of being more than a little hard before he even laid eyes on Gerard. Instead, he tried to concentrate on making the butterflies in his stomach stop head banging to some unknown song. At least that's what it felt like to Ryan. He looked at his watched and sighed. It felt like it was forever before the start of the gig.

The opening act vacated the stage and the stage hands set up for them. Gerard was practically bouncing on his toes, ready to get on the stage. It actually felt really fucking awesome to be going on stage on his birthday while totally and completely sober. He went around and hugged everyone, including Bob, who just grunted a quick ‘happy birthday’ and hugged him back. When they headed on stage, Gerard was grinning from ear to ear. He fucking loved his band and his job.

The set went even better than the night before. During one break, Frank had screamed into his mic for everyone to sing to him. It was the most fucking awesome thing and Gerard really hoped someone had gotten video of it. He bowed and thanked everyone before going over to give Frank a kiss. Frank grinned from ear to ear as they started into Helena.

Ryan had asked the girl where would afford him the best view out of the way during the performance when she'd come to tell him the warm up act was due on. Right now he was glad he asked. He was tucked away in the front corner of the balcony. He hadn't seen Gerard notice him, so the girl obviously knew her venue well. 

He was sure he'd spent every second grinning like an idiot as he watched Gerard and the others, although admittedly Ryan really only had eyes for the band's front man. He'd laughed when Frank got the audience to sing Happy Birthday, and Ryan hadn't been able to resist singing along as he videoed it on his phone. 

All of his nerves had disappeared once he'd lost himself to the music. When Helena started up, he couldn't help thinking about the first time he'd heard it sung live, and the night that followed it.

The encore was done and the concert was over. They stood on the stage and bowed, letting the applause recharge them. There was partying to be had! Gerard threw his arm over Mikey’s shoulders, hugging his brother to him as they went off stage. “I fucking love you guys!” He grabbed the towel someone was handing him and wiped the sweat from his face.

Ryan had to bite back a laugh when Gerard took the towel from him without noticing who was holding it. He waited until Gerard waved it at him to get him to take it back and put on his best pout, sniffling loudly. "Well if that's all the hello I'm going to get, I guess you won't want your birthday present."

Gerard lowered the towel at the sound of his voice. His eyes widened in shock. “WHATTHEFUCK!” He grinned and leapt at Ryan, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. “What are you doing here, motherfucker?” His face was starting to hurt from smiling so much, but really, this was the best motherfucking surprise ever.

"Oh, you know. I'd heard your support act was pretty damn good so I figured I should come check them out. You haven't seen them anywhere, have you?" Ryan turned his head from side to side as if he was looking for someone, partly to tease Gerard, but mostly because he was finding it hard not to kiss him.

Gerard laughed and playfully slapped his towel at him. “Shut the fuck up. You’re coming back to the hotel with us, no questions.” He clutched Ryan’s shoulder tightly, looking into his eyes. Gerard hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

Ryan yelped when the towel caught him. Not that it had hurt; it was more from surprise really. He smiled brightly when his eyes met Gerard's. "Do I even get a choice here? And I don't want to step on anyone's toes." There was no way he wanted Gerard to know he'd been in cahoots with Frank on this.

Gerard grabbed his other shoulder and squared up to him to look right in his eyes. “Nope. You’re being kidnapped.” He turned to shout over his shoulder. “Right Frankie? Ryan’s coming to party with us.”

Frank immediately showed up at his side, winking at Ryan. “Yep, no getting out of this, Ross.”

"COOL!" Ryan bounced on his heels. "I've never been kidnapped before. It'll be fun, right?" He beamed at Frank and then looked back at Gerard. Ryan's suspicions that Frank knew something was going on we're definitely starting to look more like reality. "Where’re we going then? Or am I not allowed to know? Ooh is there a van with blacked out windows?"

Gerard snorted with laughter, bending over with his hands still on Ryan’s shoulders. Frank just rolled with it. “Haven’t you heard? That’s what we do with our fans. We kidnap them in the van then take them out into the middle of nowhere and drop them off.”

That only got Gerard laughing harder. Ray was curious and came over to make sure everything was okay. “What’s got him doubled over?”

Frank stage whispered to Ray. “We’re kidnapping Ross and taking him back to the hotel with us.”

“Oh!” Ray looked at Ryan with a smile. “The more the merrier,” he said then looked back at Gerard. “He’s obviously taking that literally.”

"Wait....you're _not_ kidnapping me? Awwww." Ryan let his shoulders slump, winking at Ray before leaning forward to whisper in Gerard's ear. "And I was hoping there would be rope." Ryan then raised his voice. "You okay down there? Or do we need to carry _you_ to the van?" 

Gerard started choking when Ryan whispered in his ear. He put a hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Frank raised his eyebrow, almost reaching out to put a hand on Gerard’s back, but waited to see if Ryan would first.

Ryan shrugged off Gerard's grip and moved to his side, resting his hand on Gerard's back and rubbing it softly. "Shit, Gerard, you okay?" It's not like he was panicking yet, but Ryan really didn't want Gerard to choke.

Gerard finally caught his breath and started giggling. He looked up at Ryan and said, “Boo.”

Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin when Gerard spoke. Wow, smooth Ryan. Real smooth. "Fuck, Gerard! Seriously?" Ryan punched Gerard in the arm half-heartedly. "So party, right?" Ryan felt like he was crawling out of his skin, being so close to Gerard without being able to touch him properly. At least at a party he's stand a chance of the occasional stolen glance or slight of hand.

“Ow.” Gerard rubbed his arm where Ryan had “punched” him and grinned. “Haven’t you ever seen the Tim Burton Batman?” 

Frank laughed. “You got what you deserved, Gee. C’mon, let’s go to the hotel. We have a day off tomorrow and a long drive tomorrow night.”

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Frank then grabbed Ryan’s hand and tugged him towards the dressing room so he could get his things. He closed the door behind them when they entered and pinned Ryan up against it, kissing him hard. “Best birthday surprise ever.”

Ryan was about to answer Gerard when Frank spoke about getting to the hotel and he put up absolutely no resistance when Gerard dragged him off. As soon as he found himself up against the door, Ryan tangled his fingers into Gerard's hair and returning the kiss fiercely.

Ryan smirked when Gerard pulled away. "So I don't have to give you the rest of your surprise? Shame really." Ryan ran a hand down Gerard's back, squeezing hard when his hand reached his ass.

Gerard looked at him with wide eyes. “There’s more?”

"Hmmm..." Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment as he played with Gerard's hair. "I guess that depends entirely on how good you are." He couldn't help himself around Gerard, he really couldn't.

Gerard’s eyes closed and he smiled as Ryan played with his hair. Damn, the past week had been almost hell without Ryan and this was just making it all that more evident that he needed him. Before he could respond, there was a heavy knock on the door. “C’mon, Gee, open the fuck up.”

It was Bob and Gerard quickly pulled Ryan away from the door and pushed him to the side as he opened the door. “Can’t you give me a moment?” he said in a huff. “I just had to get my iPod.”

Bob just rolled his eyes and came in to get his stuff. Gerard pulled Ryan out of the room quickly, hoping Bob didn’t see him. “We’ll go wait by the van.” He pulled him down the hall to the exit.

Ryan couldn't help giggling at Gerard's reaction to nearly getting caught. If he was honest he'd kind of wanted to strangle the drummer himself for breaking the moment. The smile on Gerard's face had made Ryan's day. He'd looked so happy and content. Ryan loved that smile; it felt like it was his. 

Ryan's gaze was drawn to Gerard's ass as he found himself following him outside. Even just the grip of his hand around his wrist made him smile. It was almost as if Ryan could feel heat radiating from the contact. He took a deep breath as they stepped outside to center himself.

Gerard dug in his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. He lit one and took a deep drag. “Sorry about Bob. He gets pretty bitchy when his routine gets upset.”

Leaning against the wall, Ryan took a moment to appreciate the man standing before him. Ryan wasn't exactly a fan of smoking, well that kind of smoking anyway, but there was something about the way Gerard held the cigarette between his fingers and the way the smoke curled out from his lips that was just plain sexy. 

"Understandable really. Sometimes all you have on tour _is_ routine. You guys blew them away tonight. You had a good birthday so far then, given that you had an entire audience sing happy birthday to you?" Ryan was mesmerized by the movement of Gerard's hands and lips. He knew his conversation skills were pretty lame right now, but really, Gerard couldn't expect him to concentrate when he looked so damn seductive, could he?

Gerard leaned against the van, his head back as he continued to smoke. He smiled as Ryan spoke. “Yeah, that was pretty fucking awesome.” He lowered his gaze to Ryan. The street lights cast an orange glow over them. He subconsciously licked his lips before taking another drag of his cigarette. “So you were here for the whole concert? Why the fuck didn’t you watch from the stage?”

And there was that tongue again, the one that Ryan knew could make him practically explode. How the fuck was he even supposed to listen to what Gerard had just said. Something about why he wasn't stage side? Oh right, respond. C'mon Ryan, pull yourself together. 

"Well I didn't want to distract you, or spoil the surprise. Mostly I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Plus I got to see the whole package from the balcony, you know? Although I have to admit, I much prefer the view right now." Ryan stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying not to fidget.

Gerard glanced down and noticed his crotch was tenting a bit. Okay, a lot. He tugged his shirt out of his pants and pulled it down, which just made it all that more noticeable. Well fuck. How was he supposed to fix this?

Ryan watched Gerard, a small smirk creeping across his lips when he realized what Gerard was fussing over. He couldn't resist closing the distance between them. Glancing over his shoulder to check no one was around, Ryan pressed the palm of his hand against Gerard's erection. He could feel the warmth through the denim. "Looks like you're not the only one getting surprises tonight, Gee." Well he might not be able to do anything about alleviating Gerard of his problem, but at least he was no longer the only one dealing with that issue. Ryan could already feel his pants getting tight.

Gerard chuckled nervously. “Yeah, probably.” He rolled his hips into Ryan’s hand. “Fuck, will they fucking hurry up.” He flicked his cigarette butt on the ground and moved his hand to Ryan’s crotch. 

Ryan couldn't prevent the soft moan that escaped his throat when he felt Gerard's hand through the fabric of his pants. He leaned in further, desperate for some kind of friction. "Fuck, Gee. Need you so badly." He knew fine well he would have to wait to get Gerard alone, but he wanted the thought in the other man's head so Ryan wouldn't be suffering alone.

Gerard whined and squeezed his hand a bit. “This has been the longest fucking week,” he murmured, leaning forward to blow lightly in his ear. “I have thought about you non-stop.” 

A shiver ran up Ryan’s spine when he heard Gerard's confession. He couldn't resist the temptation to start to move his hand against Gerard's pants. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that. I barely lasted a couple of hours after you left." 

Ryan was becoming acutely aware that they could be interrupted at any moment, but keeping his hands to him himself was a struggle. It was Ryan's turn to whisper, his voice low and sultry. "Just wait until I get you back to my hotel room." 

Gerard giggled and snorted. If he hadn’t been so busy with tour, he might have been pretty terrible after Ryan had left. He was still pretty bad, but he had things to focus on and distract himself. A shiver went down his spine when Ryan spoke. Thankfully he was saved from his knees giving out by Frank banging the door to the venue open loudly. He pulled his hand away from Ryan and leaned back against the van. “About fucking time,” he said as he pulled out another cigarette to cover his shaking.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Ryan turned and grinned, inclining his head towards Gerard. "Is he always this cranky on his birthday or is this just an everyday thing?" He laughed as Frank pulled a face. 

"Yep,” Frank said. “He's _such_ a diva." The rest of the band had followed Frank outside and started to pile into the van. "You guys are coming, right? Don't want to miss the party, do ya?"

Gerard waved his hand that was holding his cigarette about as he paced beside the van. “Gimme a minute. Fuck. Can’t a guy smoke a cigarette in peace without being rushed off somewhere?” He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Ray.

“We promise we won’t keep you out too late,” Ray said with a wink.

Gerard smiled then turned his gaze on Frank, giving him a questioning look. Mikey walked between him and Ray, pushing them apart as he opened the door to the van. “You’re not exactly sneaky, Gee. You never have been.” Mikey climbed into the back seat and put his headphones on.

Gerard watched his brother get settled then turned back to Ray with wide eyes. “I’m not… You can’t think that…” 

Ray laughed. “It’s okay, Gee. Get in the van with Ryan.”

Ryan just stood there gaping at the whole scene before him. He was suddenly incredibly glad that Brendon couldn't tell what was going on two inches in front of his face. He'd never hear the end of it if he knew, Ryan was certain of that. But here, Ryan shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the van. This he could do, especially if everyone there seemed okay with it. It actually felt pretty good, really, knowing he didn't have to hide anything. He grabbed an empty seat and waited for Gerard to join him.

Frank poked Gerard in his back. “Yeah, go on or _I’m_ gonna get in there and snuggle with Ryan.”

That made Gerard move quickly. He tossed his cigarette on the ground and leapt into the van, sliding over beside Ryan and wrapping his arms around him. “Mine, Frankie, and I’m not sharing.”

Ray laughed and got into the back with Mikey. Frank giggled and slid onto the seat beside Gerard. “Yeah, I know,” Frank said, winking at them. After Bob got into the front passenger seat, the driver started off for the hotel.

So okay, _this_ Ryan could definitely get used to. He leaned into Gerard's arms, grinning. He felt a slight pang of guilt in his stomach when Gerard laid claim to him. He pushed it to the back of his mind. What happened with Brendon hadn't been planned as was definitely a one time thing. At least it certainly was now. He was totally in love with the idea of being all Gerard's.

Ryan sneaked a glance at Frank across the back of Gerard's shoulders and smiled gratefully. He had a feeling he would be a good co-conspirator when it came to surprising Gerard. They certainly seemed to have the same sense of humor. It had been quite the challenge not to retort to Frank's comment about snuggling with him instead of Gerard, but he figured he should spend a little more time getting to know the band before joining in. 

He snuggled a little closer to Gerard, squeezing his knee with his hand before whispering to him, "Happy birthday, Gee."

Gerard smiled and rubbed his face into Ryan’s fluffy hair. “Thanks,” he said back softly. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around Ryan. Suddenly, he felt someone smack the back of his head. “Ow!” He turned to look in the back seat. Mikey was glaring at him. “What?”

“Save it for the hotel,” Mikey warned. “There are still pap and fans out there.” He glanced out the window and saw a group standing near the street.

Gerard pouted, but quickly switched places with Ryan, putting him between Frank and him so he wouldn’t be seen. He did grab Ryan’s hand and held it tightly as they drove out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Ryan had suddenly found himself jammed between Frank and Gerard. He sank down into the seat to try and keep out of the field of vision as much as possible, running his thumb over Gerard's hand as they drove past the fans. The last thing he wanted was to be in the press before he'd said anything to his band. Jon would lynch him for that. Brendon probably wouldn't speak to him for a week after his last reaction.

Once they'd passed the fans, Ryan tried to shuffle back upright, giving up when he realized he was kinda stuck with his knees against the seat in front. Instead he contented himself with just being close to Gerard, even if it wasn't exactly a comfortable position. He really needed to thank Frank for this. He also needed to tell him about his ruse with Brendon, or at least to tell him to ignore Brendon's questions about a bet. Ryan could feel his face flush when he thought about it. How the hell was he supposed to explain that to Frank? He shook his head to clear that thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on the feel of Gerard's hand in his.

Frank glanced over at Ryan and took in the position he had himself wedged into. “Dude? Are you stuck?”

Gerard snapped his head around to see what Frank was talking about. “OhmyGod, Ryan. Are you okay?” He let go of Ryan’s hand and slid closer to the window so Ryan had room to sit upright.

He tried to suppress a fit of giggles at Gerard's reaction and failed spectacularly. The extra space gave him a chance to shuffle back into the seat properly, trying to catch his breath. "I...just stuck, man....your face....not dying or anything…" It was no good, Ryan was laughing too hard to speak.

Gerard crossed his arms over his chest and put on his best pout. “I know you aren’t. Sorry for worrying.” He turned back to look out the window.

Ryan could feel Frank holding in a chuckle when Gerard pouted like that. He slid his arm around Gerard's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "'m sorry. Honest. It's kind of cute when you do that though."

Gerard couldn’t help but smiling when Ryan kissed his cheek. He turned and returned the kiss. “Why do you think I do it?” He winked and took Ryan’s hand again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan eventually gets to drag Gerard back to his room to give him his present, but not until after a conversation with Mikey that leaves him a little on edge.

They arrived at the hotel and were taken in the back. They were rushed into a service elevator and headed up to their rooms. The party was in Ray and Mikey’s room. There were balloons and a cake waiting for their arrival. 

"Okay, this is all kinds of cool. I'm totally stealing this idea." This was kind of awesome. Nothing over the top, just nice and intimate. It was cool that Gerard was obviously as lucky as Ryan when it came to band mates. He wasn't really sure what to do with himself, so he just loitered next to the door for a moment to let Gerard take everything in. The fact that Gerard's band just seemed to accept him being there was just awesome.

Mikey stepped up beside Ryan and nudged him in the shoulder with his shoulder. “You don’t have to just stand here,” he said. “Go mingle.”

Ryan jumped a little when he felt Mikey against his shoulder. "Mingle, right. Off in my own little world again, sorry." He smiled a little lopsidedly at Mikey, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "So um, I'm going to grab a beer. You want one?" Ryan felt he should at least make an effort to talk to Mikey.

Mikey smirked. “Yeah, just like my brother. No wonder he likes you so much.” He nodded at Ryan’s question and started moving towards the table with the drinks and food on it. “You know he’s okay with you drinking, right? It bothered him a little at first, but then he realized how much better he was getting and figured he didn’t need to be interfering with anyone else.”

He grabbed two beers when he arrived at the table, breaking them open and handing one to Mikey. "Yeah, already managed to make an idiot of myself on that topic. But there were diversionary noodles so it wasn't all that bad, I guess." 

Ryan took a handful of nuts from a bowl and tossed a couple in his mouth to stop himself from rambling. He hated when he did that, but it just kind of happened. "It's unbelievably impressive to do that in this business, the whole teetotal thing. Not sure I could really."

Mikey took the bottle from Ryan and listened to him rambling. He honestly wasn’t trying to be intimidating yet. He knew some about Ryan, mostly from Pete, but he really wanted to get to know him. He lowered his head as his jaw tightened when he spoke about Gerard stopping drinking and taking drugs. “He kinda had to,” he said softly. “He nearly died, you know.”

Ryan watched Mikey's change in demeanor. He really could have kicked himself. Several times in actuality. He ran a hand through his hair. He'd read plenty about it, who hadn't right? But it was usually mostly rumor as usual. Ryan sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, only what's public knowledge. Not something we've really talked about. But I swear I have no intention of influencing him in the wrong direction. Like ever."

Mikey smiled and pulled up his bottle, taking a sip and watching Ryan the whole time. “I would hope not.”

He blinked just to check he hadn't imagined he look in Mikey's eye. Nope definitely still there. It was one of those looks that gave Ryan the feeling that if he screwed up he'd be in serious trouble. Not that he would screw up. Not with shit like that. Not with Gerard. Ryan shook his head once before taking a drink. "Never. I swear." Ryan didn't know a whole amount of exactly how he felt about Gerard, but he knew he was important and far too special for him to do something completely idiotic. He just wasn't sure how to convey that to Mikey.

Obviously Mikey’s cold and calculating look was working tonight. He could tell he’d successfully scared Ryan. “Okay,” he said casually with a smile. “I’m gonna go get some cake.” He turned and walked off towards the other side of the room.

Gerard appeared at Ryan’s side and wrapped him in a hug. He leaned in to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “This is fucking awesome and all, but I don’t know how long I get to have you around, so do you wanna skip this lame ass party and go back to my room?”

Being wrapped in Gerard was never a bad thing and Ryan couldn't help but smile. "You've only been here for fifteen minutes. Won't they be a little pissed if you ditch already? And technically I'm free for a couple more days."

Ryan's arms had already wound their way around Gerard's waist, and Ryan was incredibly tempted to take him up on the offer, but after talking to Mikey he really didn't want to step on anyone's toes. Plus Gerard's room wasn't where he needed Gerard to be.

Gerard smiled wide when Ryan said he was free for a few days. That was truly the best news he’d heard in a week. “Okay, I’ll open my presents, but then we have to go.”

"And in any case, your presents are in _my_ room." Ryan watched for Gerard's reaction.

Gerard leaned into Ryan as he listened to his voice. “Fuck,” he whispered. He kissed Ryan’s cheek and rolled his hips against him before turning back to the room. “Okay, present time, like, now.” He moved towards the table that had his presents on it and clapped his hands before rubbing them together.

Ryan giggled at Gerard's sudden urgency to open his presents, because frankly he'd have had a problem if he'd dwelled on the feeling of Gerard's hips on his own. He propped himself up on the arm of the chair Frank was occupying because it afforded him a good view of Gerard opening his gifts. So okay, it was more of a great view of his ass than of the presents, and anyway, it also happened to be the spot furthest from the younger Way brother.

Gerard was tearing through his gifts quickly, thanking everyone. Frank giggled at him then looked up at Ryan. He followed his line of sight and smirked. “Try being behind that for an entire fucking show,” he said to the younger guitarist.

Ryan nearly spilled his beer. "Fuck, I don't even know how you do that. I mean Brendon is difficult enough without having to contend with that distraction!" Ryan grinned. He was definitely starting to like Frank. 

He quite happily watched Gerard get excited about one of his gifts. As much as Ryan was no longer convinced that his gift was as awesome as he first thought, he at least he didn't have to worry about someone getting the same present. He could feel his cheeks reddening at the thought so he drank his beer hoping no one noticed.

Frank smiled from ear to ear, which wasn’t unusual, because he smiled like that all the time. He was happy that Ryan made Gerard happy. A happy lead singer made for fucking awesome shows. So did a horny lead singer. Frank was going to have to start whispering Ryan’s name in Gerard’s ear during shows just to see what would happen.

The last gift Gerard opened happened to be the one from Frank. It was a pair of skeleton gloves just like his. Gerard came over and gave Frank a hug. Frank smiled and giggled into Gerard’s ear. “I won’t be expecting you back in the room, so go have fun.”

Gerard leaned back and smiled. “You are the best friend ever, Frankie.” He kissed his guitarist on the nose then turned to make sure everyone was otherwise occupied. They were, thankfully, so he grabbed Ryan’s hand and slipped out into the hall. “So, which way to your room?”

Seeing Gerard happy was one of Ryan's favorite things. When he found himself out in the hallway the first thing he did was pull Gerard into a heated kiss, his arm around Gerard's waist holding him close. There wasn't anyone around so he took the opportunity to enjoy himself, his tongue pushing past Gerard's lips so he could taste him fully.

When he finally needed to break for air, he pulled back and met Gerard's eyes with his own. "My room happens to be in this direction." Ryan winked, interlacing his fingers with Gerard's and pulling him down the corridor. 

Ryan's brain was going at a million miles an hour right now. Should he change first or would that be too much of a distraction? But then tearing himself away to get changed if Gerard liked his gift might be just as difficult. 

They finally made it to his room, and Ryan had come to a decision. He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his vest to retrieve the key, fumbling with the lock. His hands were shaking and he couldn't help wonder what the hell Gerard did to him. 

Gerard held onto Ryan’s hand tightly as they walked. He was still amazed that Ryan had driven all the fucking way to Portland to see him on his birthday! He wondered how upset Brendon, Spencer and Jon were with him since they were due to go on tour very soon. 

As Ryan fumbled with the room key, he grabbed his hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss them. “Calm down,” he said softly. “We have plenty of time.”

Ryan let out a sigh when Gerard's lips graced his hands. "Sorry Gee, just a little nervous I guess." He smiled a little awkwardly, tugging a hand away from Gerard to finally open the door. The feel of Gerard's mouth on any part of Ryan was enough to drive him crazy, so as far as he was concerned, the sooner they got out of the corridor and into his room the better.

"Dude, there is no reason at all for you to be nervous." Gerard smiled. "It's just me. You know me. You actually know me a hell of a lot better than most people."

Of course once they were in his room, Ryan would have to pull himself away from Gerard long enough to get changed. Luckily he'd put the present and his vest in the bathroom before he left. Ryan had no idea how he could be this excited but this nervous all at once. He just hoped Gerard liked his birthday gift as he tugged the older man into the room and locked the door behind them.

Gerard had his hands on Ryan before he could get the door closed. He grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled him in for a heated kiss. His hands then moved to start to unbutton his vest. He wanted Ryan naked, like, now.

Damn it! Ryan moaned into the kiss. He needed Gerard to stop being so tempting. What he really wanted was to be naked and writhing in the sheets. Or at least have Gerard naked and writhing on the bed. 

"Woah. Gee... _Gee_....... _Gerard_." Ryan put his hands over Gerard's to still them on the last button. "Gee. Stop." Ryan was hoping that his voice sounded a little sterner to Gerard than it did in his head. He was absolutely determined to give Gerard his presents properly, even if it meant having to tie him down to do it.

Gerard froze as a shiver went down his spine. He looked in Ryan’s eyes and immediately put his hands at his side. “Sorry,” he said softly.

Ryan felt a small knot in him stomach when Gerard stopped. Ryan had to admit he kind of liked it, the way he just did what he was told. Because Ryan hadn't asked. He let a smirk creep onto his lips, running his hands down the sides of Gerard's arms.

"So you need to promise me something Gee. Can you do that?" 

That shiver was back. He licked his lips and nodded his head. He couldn’t trust his voice. He knew Ryan had a dominatrix in him.

Taking a step back, Ryan admired the sight before him. He looked pretty damn good, and he was apparently all his. "You can have your presents on the condition that you open them in the order I tell you. You have to promise that you'll keep your hands to yourself until you've opened the first one. You can do that, right?"

Ryan had to admit he was enjoying this. Possibly a little too much, but Gerard clearly wasn't complaining. He was beginning to wonder exactly how much he could get the gorgeous creature in front of him to do.

Gerard smirked. “I think that can be arranged. So, sitting? Standing? Where do you want me?”

"Definitely sitting. Right about here." Ryan kept his hands on Gerard's arms, steering him to the bed and sitting him on the end. "You know if you don't behave, I get to take your presents back. That's only fair if you've promised. Don't move."

Ryan's final words were a command, no doubt about it. He didn't say anything else, simply turned and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and tried to control his breathing. Gerard was doing crazy things to him right now. 

Gerard knew he was being commanded to stay still. The thing was that he was notorious at not obeying commands. He watched the door close then quickly undressed. He left his clothes in a pile near the bed then sat back down and stretched out to wait.

Ryan pulled off his vest, which Gerard had conveniently already unbuttoned, and quickly pulled on his rose vest. He looked at the sash on the hanger and decided he might as well go for the whole look. He wondered what Gerard was doing in the room behind the door as he started to kohl up his eyes. Hopefully nothing. 

When Ryan had finished, he checked in the mirror. He looked pretty good if he didn't say so himself. He picked up the black box with the red ribbon tied around it and unlocked the door, eager to see Gerard's reaction as he stepped back into the room.

Gerard sat up when the door opened. He sat up more when he saw what Ryan was wearing. “Holy fuck,” he said with an inhale. “You brought it.”

Ryan sucked his bottom lip between his teeth when he saw Gerard. He looked so fucking good like that. But he'd told Gerard not to move, yet he'd gone from being fully clothed to naked. Movement had definitely been made. 

"I can't help but be disappointed, Gerard. You moved." 

He walked slowly around the bed. Just because Gerard hadn't behaved didn't mean Ryan couldn't enjoy himself a little. Rather than sit on the bed, Ryan simply went and sat on the chair in the corner of the room and placed the box on his lap.

Gerard shrugged. “I just got comfortable. I mean, seriously, isn’t this better than getting it all out of the way later? And besides, you said to keep my hands to myself, so I did.” He took his cock in his hand and began to slowly stroke. He was already half hard. It wouldn’t take long for him to get all the way hard.

Oh fuck. That could possibly be the hottest thing Ryan had ever seen. He shifted on his seat to get more comfortable, spreading his legs to accommodate his hardening cock. He placed the box on the floor beside the chair and licked his lips as he watched Gerard. He wasn't going to give in, but he might as well enjoy the show.

Okay, this was not what Gerard was expecting. He stopped and just looked at Ryan. He guessed that part of his present was Ryan wearing the red vest. The rest must be in the long black box. He tried to get a better look at it, but it was on the floor on the other side of the chair. 

Licking his lips, he began stroking his cock again. “You know, me jacking off isn’t much of a birthday present.”

"Maybe not, but you moved, Gee. And I told you not to." Ryan chewed on his lip, his hand migrating to his own straining erection. He slid the palm of his hand over the fabric of his pants as he watched Gerard. This was turning out to be interesting. "So if you want your presents, I'm afraid you'll have to earn them." Ryan smirked.

“And what will I have to do to earn them?” Gerard watched Ryan’s hand. “I could help you with that problem you seem to have.”

Ryan couldn't help but smile, a wicked glint in his eye. "It's funny you should mention that. The thought had crossed my mind. Of course you can't use your hands. You promised, after all." He watched Gerard closely. "Come here, Gerard."

Gerard clucked his tongue. “I’m working on my birthday. This is incredible.” He smirked, but got up and walked over to Ryan and dropped on his knees before him. “What can I do for you… master?” He said the last word in a deep, sexy voice.

Hearing Gerard call him master sent a shiver up his spine. Ryan looked down at the man on his knees in front of him. "I want you to suck me off Gerard. Maybe if you do a good enough job, I might let you open your present." Ryan was quickly deciding that this was definitely something he wanted to do again.

“Of course,” he said licking his lips and locking his hands behind his back. “Through your pants or are you willing to at least take them off for me?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I might be able to do that. Providing you ask correctly."

Gerard quirked an eyebrow back at him. He paused for a moment then lowered his head before looking up through his lashes. “If it pleases you, will you remove your pants so that I may please you to the best of my ability without the use of my hands?”

He kicked off his shoes and ran his foot up Gerard's cock lightly. "You're such a little shit, Gee. You forgot to use my proper title." Ryan unfastened his pants and rested his hands on his thighs. "You need to ask again, Gerard." He could be patient. He wondered if Gerard could be. 

Gerard gasped as he felt Ryan’s foot. Shit. This was really happening. He could do this. After all, he had been the one in charge at Ryan’s house. He grinned and said, “Master, will you please remove your pants so that I can suck you so hard you will see stars for days every time you touch your cock?”

"So much better, Gee." Ryan stood for a moment, removing his pants and boxers before sitting back down. He couldn't resist using his foot to tease Gerard's cock again, a sly grin on his face as he did so. "Go ahead, Gerard." Ryan gave Gerard permission with a single nod of his head. 

Gerard sat back on his heels watching Ryan undress, sort of. He only took off his pants and boxers. He left the scarf tied around his waist, the white shirt and that goddamn gorgeous vest. He waited for Ryan to sit back down then slid up between his legs. 

Leaning forward, he ran his tongue from the base of Ryan’s dick to the head. He opened his mouth and took the head into his mouth, flattening his tongue over the top before sucking him down. He moved one hand to his own cock and started to slowly stroke himself.

For a split second, Ryan found himself wondering whose birthday it really was. Gerard naked on the bed jacking off was one thing, seeing him on his knees with his mouth around Ryan's cock and his hand on his own was something else completely. Ryan allowed a moan to rise on his throat as his hands tightened around the chair arms. Fuck. Gerard's mouth felt so good. Looked good, too. He wished he could take a picture of the sight before him. Maybe next time.

"Such a good boy, Gerard. Doing such a good job keeping your hands to yourself." Ryan's breath hitched when Gerard's tongue did a number on him.

Gerard smiled around Ryan’s cock. He thrived on praise and he was glad he was pleasing Ryan. He readjusted himself so he could take Ryan down further while gaining a bit of pleasure of his own. He swallowed Ryan’s cock as far as he could then dragged his teeth along the skin as he raised his head. He did this over and over at a slow, deliberate pace.

Ryan's head fell back against the chair, his eyes rolling back as the sensation of teeth on skin sent jolts of pleasure through him. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off Gerard, let alone holding himself together. Clearly Ryan wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

"Fuck, Gee. So good, so perfect. Such a pretty pet." Ryan reached forward, running his fingers through Gerard's hair. 

Gerard arched into Ryan’s touch, moaning over his cock. He squeezed his hand tight around his own to try and keep from coming too soon. Increasing his pace, he swirled his tongue along his length to increase Ryan’s pleasure.

Biting his lip to suppress a whimper, Ryan tangled his long fingers into Gerard's hair. The increase in pace and the vibrations caused by Gerard's moan were rapidly sending Ryan to the edge. He could feel the heat starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

"You're not allowed to come before me, Gerard, remember that." Ryan was starting to come undone and it was hard to even manage a full sentence. He brought his head forward so he could watch Gerard. He wanted to see every second he had left.

Gerard smirked to himself. _No fucking shit_ , he thought, tightening the hand on his cock more, because _damn_ , Ryan’s voice was sexy. He focused on the fingers in his hair, the gentle yet forceful pulling and pushing making him want Ryan even more. He went faster, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him even harder. 

Ryan tightened his grip on Gerard's hair, his other fingers raking up the arm of the chair. It was too much: the warmth, the pressure, the sight of Gerard's mouth on his cock. It took every last ounce of self-control for Ryan to keep his eyes open and on Gerard as he came hard, Gerard's name falling from his lips. 

Gerard looked up at Ryan the moment he felt him throb against his tongue. He opened his throat so he could swallow everything he could. He stayed with Ryan until he was too sensitive and let him slide out of his mouth before raising his head to look proudly at him.

Ryan felt like every bone in his body had been turned into jelly. He sighed contentedly as he saw the look on Gerard's face. "You may come now, if you wish. Or you could come here and get your present." He patted his lap, inviting Gerard to join him. Ryan wondered which option he would take and he watched Gerard expectantly.

Gerard’s eyebrow rose at Ryan’s proposal. His hand released his cock. “Does this mean I can touch now?” He paused for a moment then added, “Master?”

Ryan smiled at the use of his title. "Not with your hands. Not yet, anyway." He leant over the side of the chair and retrieved the box. "Come and sit, Gerard. _Now_."

Another shiver went down Gerard’s spine. He could probably come from just that tone of voice from Ryan. Looking at him, most people wouldn’t expect him to have a dominating side. But Gerard knew. And now he knew even more and it turned him on even more than that beautiful red vest he was wearing.

Standing up, he gazed at Ryan sitting on the chair, nude from the waist down. He moved to sit on Ryan’s lap, snuggling down, but keeping his hands to himself.

Ryan took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Gerard looked so perfect in his lap, his skin flush from his exertions. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of Gerard's hair behind his ear, his hand then moving to Gerard's back, splaying his fingers as his hand traced the contours of his spine. 

Gerard moaned and arched his back against Ryan’s hand. He put his hand on his thighs, gripping tightly.

Once Ryan’s hand reached the small of Gerard's back, Ryan's hand slipped round his waist and pulled Gerard close. "You're so beautiful, Gee. My perfect pet." Ryan was practically purring in Gerard's ear. He leaned forward and kissed Gerard's neck softly.

"Would you like your birthday present now? You've been so good. You deserved a reward." Ryan's voice was soft and full of promise.

Gerard shuddered and moaned again. “Yes please, Master. I’ve been so good and it is my birthday.”

"That you have." Ryan pressed a kiss to Gerard's cheek as he held out the box. "You can open it now." He watched Gerard closely, all previous nerves regarding the gift gone, replaced instead by quiet expectation.

Gerard took the box from Ryan, letting his fingers brush against Ryan's long digits. He pulled off the ribbon slowly then decided to tie it around his neck. He took the edge of the lid between his fingers and looked at Ryan mischievously. Lifting the lid, he looked into the box and gasped. "Is that...?"

Reaching in, he took the dildo out and examined it. "Fuck," he said breathlessly. "It _is_ you! You made me a dildo of your cock." He looked at Ryan smiling and grabbed his face to kiss him hard. 

Best. Fucking. Birthday. Present. EVER!

Ryan took the opportunity to savor the taste of Gerard as he returned his kiss, Ryan's hand gripping the back of Gerard's neck tightly. His other hand ran up Gerard's chest, stopping at his throat where he traced a finger over the red ribbon now tied there. 

He moaned against Gerard's mouth, his tongue running along Gerard's with force. Ryan was glad he had said Gerard had only to keep his hands to himself until he had been given his first present. There was no way Ryan would have wanted to have to punish him now. After all, the evening had only begun and he had plans for Gerard's birthday present. 

Gerard felt Ryan's fingers on his throat and smiled inwardly. He knew Ryan would like that. It seemed that he had a bit of experience as a Dom. He was definitely going to call him out on that later. Much later. 

He broke the kiss to breathe and smiled. "This is fucking awesome. I can't believe you did this!"

That smile. If Ryan could only see one thing ever again it would be that smile. It was also highly infectious. He couldn't help smiling when he spoke. "I thought you'd like it. Only the best for my Gee after all." Ryan's smile shifted into a smirk as he allowed his gaze to shift down to Gerard's cock. "The question you _should_ be asking is what I plan to do with it."

Gerard chuckled darkly. "I love it when you call me that." He kissed along Ryan's jaw. He loved the rough feeling of his stubble against his lips. "So, what are your plans for me and my present?"

Ryan laughed softly. "Now wouldn't you like to know? I guess you're going to find out. Stand, Gerard." Ryan removed his arms from around Gerard.

Gerard climbed out of Ryan's lap and stood beside his chair. He had no idea what his plan was, but the anticipation had him painfully hard. 

Standing, Ryan stood beside Gerard and placed his hands on Gerard's waist. He maneuvered him to the chair and gently pushed him to sit on it. He took each of Gerard's arms and placed them on the chair arms. "Hold still, Gerard." Ryan's tone had slipped back to an authoritative one as he took the box from Gerard and placed in on the bed before returning to the chair.

Ryan carefully unfastened the sash around his waist, smirking as he wound one end around Gerard's wrist and the arm of the chair and tying it with a knot. He ran the sash across to his other arm, where he repeated the action, a smirk on his lips. He checked his work to make sure Gerard was secure before stepping back to drink in the vision before him. 

Gerard followed Ryan's instructions and sat quietly. When Ryan took off the sash and began to tie his arms to the chair, Gerard whined in the back of his throat. He loved being restrained.

Ryan couldn't help but notice Gerard's straining erection. Ryan licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes and sauntered over to the bed without a single word to his now captive audience. He opened the drawer next to the bed and placed a tube on the top of the cabinet, climbing onto the bed and lying with his back propped up against the pillows. He smiled wickedly as he looked over at Gerard.

Gerard watched every move Ryan made. He had no idea what he was going to do, but it looked very promising.

Smiling to himself, Ryan stretched out on the bed, keeping an eye on Gerard as he made himself comfortable. Every move Ryan made was slow and deliberate, his gaze only leaving Gerard when he reached for the lube he'd placed on the cabinet. 

Ryan popped the cap and coated his fingers liberally. He placed the tube next to him on the bed and allowed himself a wink at Gerard before reaching down and pressing a finger to his entrance. Ryan had made a point of positioning the chair where it would afford Gerard the best possible view.

Gerard moaned. "Fuck, you look so hot." His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly. He shifted in his seat, spreading his legs more.

The sound of Gerard's moan only encouraged Ryan. "Mmm... good. Like what you see?" He inhaled sharply as he pushed his finger past the ring of muscle, giving himself a moment to adjust before starting to work his finger slowly stretching himself.

"Fuck yes," Gerard moaned. "Wish I was doing that for you. I'd make you so ready."

"Would you now?" Ryan moaned as he added a second finger, his hips pushing back against his own touch. "And what _exactly_ would you like to do to me? Tell me." His breath hitched as he brushed his prostate. 

Gerard knew what Ryan had done when his breath caught in his throat. His own breath left him when he saw the look of bliss on Ryan's face. "Well, I wouldn't be using my fingers to prep you, that's for sure."

Fuck. Those words coming out of Gerard's mouth were almost enough to want to make Ryan untie him. Almost. He slowly inserted a third finger, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that accompanied it. "I don't think that would be quite enough for what I have planned."

Ryan was trying hard not to let himself go from the pleasure he was giving himself. This was Gerard's birthday present after all. After doing as much as he could to prepare himself, Ryan reached over with his other hand and carefully took the dildo from the box. He debated about whether he should ask Gerard if he could use the present he bought him, but he knew that would defeat the purpose of the evening. Instead, Ryan removed his fingers from himself and grabbed the lube from the bedside. He smirked at Gerard as he began to slick up the likeness of his own cock.

Gerard’s eyes widened at the sight before him. Was Ryan really going to fuck himself with Gerard’s birthday present? His lip disappeared between his teeth and he bit down. The taste of copper filled his mouth, but he didn’t care.

Ryan watched Gerard biting his own lip. He thought Gerard might object to what Ryan was doing, but he knew what that look meant. Ryan made himself take several deep breaths to help him relax before starting to push Gerard's present against his entrance. He moaned loudly as the tip started to penetrate him. 

Gerard leaned as far forward in the chair he could. He wanted to see more. He wanted to be closer. He strained against his bindings and whined. So fucking hard. He was so fucking hard and wanted Ryan so badly.

Ryan was struggling to keep his breathing steady as he pushed the dildo further in, starting fuck himself with slow strokes. The thought suddenly crossed his mind that this must be what it felt like to be screwed by him. Fuck. No wonder Gerard was eager. 

“Fuck, Ryan,” Gerard moaned. “Do you see now? Do you _feel_ it now? Fuck yes. So fucking good.” Gerard couldn’t keep his eyes off Ryan. He needed Ryan in him.

Ryan let out another moan when he got the angle just right and hit his sweet spot. He realized from the way Gerard was straining at his bindings and how painfully hard his cock looked, that perhaps Ryan needed to let Gerard come, at least if he wanted the sex he had planned to last. 

Continuing to work the dildo at a steady pace, Ryan met Gerard's gaze from across the room. He swallowed hard to compose himself before speaking. "Gerard. I want you to come for me." He paused for a moment to let the instruction hit home.

" _Now_." Ryan had no idea if it would work, but he wanted to see if Gerard would obey. 

“Holy fuck!” Gerard gasped as he suddenly began to orgasm. He hadn’t realized that Ryan’s permission was what was holding him back. He had never _imagined_ that all it would take would be one word from Ryan. He fell back in the chair, moaning loudly, his cum covering his legs and stomach.

The sight of Gerard coming for him was almost too much and all Ryan could do to stop himself from losing it completely was to grab his cock and squeeze hard. He lay there on the bed for a moment, taking in the perfect vision before him. 

Eventually Ryan removed the dildo, gasping as he did so. He sat up slowly and removed a pack of wipes from the drawer and carefully cleaned it before placing it back in the box which he placed on the bed side cabinet. Ryan knew what he was doing would be driving Gerard crazy, but he knew his role well enough to be comfortable with taking his time. If he was honest, Ryan was enjoying this, possibly even too much. He didn't feel guilty about making him wait, after all that was the point, and Ryan knew Gerard would be rewarded, and soon.

Ryan stood and walked over to the chair where Gerard was still bound. He looked so beautiful. He wanted to touch, to taste, to _feel_ Gerard. He stopped directly in front of Gerard, leaning forward and cupping his face with both his hands and kissing Gerard softy. "So beautiful. Such a _good_ boy, Gerard."

Gerard was panting, lying back in the chair when he felt Ryan’s hands take his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at him. “All for you, Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan find many more of Gerard's little kinks.

Ryan cleaned Gerard up carefully, resisting the temptation to lick him clean. He smiled as he started to untie the scarf that had held Gerard in place. He knelt, kissing each finger on Gerard's hand as he worked the knot undone. He did the same to the other hand, dropping the sash to the floor as he stood. 

"I think you deserve a reward after that Gerard. Would you like that?" 

Gerard sat up and looked at Ryan. “I would like that very much.”

That was all Ryan needed to hear. He scooped up Gerard in his arms and carried him over to the bed, lying him down in the center before crawling over him. He paused for a moment, looking into Gerard's eyes. Ryan licked his lips before slowly starting to kiss a trail down Gerard's neck to his shoulder. 

Gerard had hoped to take charge now, but he found himself being carried to the bed. He watched Ryan over him and smiled as he began kissing him. “So, what did you think?” he asked.

Ryan stopped kissing along Gerard's shoulder. "What do I think about what?" He ran his hand along Gerard's side, coming to a rest on his waist.

Gerard grinned at him. “About my birthday present? How did it feel?” He wrapped his arms around Ryan, running his hands lightly along his back.

"Oh, _that_? I'm not sure I should tell you. Not yet. After all, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you." Ryan smirked against Gerard's collarbone as he spoke, stopping to suck up a large bruise. 

Gerard snorted a laugh. “Hate to tell you, but I already know how it feels. At least how the real thing feels.” 

Ryan began to trace a delicate pattern with his fingers, starting at his waist and trailing down slowly to Gerard's thigh. "I might very well have to keep you, Gee. Far too good to share."

Gerard closed his eyes so he could just _feel_ Ryan. He followed his fingers, trying to see the pattern in his head. He felt lazy and comfortable. “Keep me, huh?” he questioned. “Well, what if I want to keep you and not share you?”

Ryan continued to draw patterns against Gerard's thigh with a feather light touch. "Hmmm... _I_ don't see a problem with that. Providing you can keep up with me of course." He started to kiss his way down Gerard's chest, pausing to swirl his tongue over his nipple. 

"And you make a valid point. You _do_ know what the real thing is like. It's no wonder you wouldn't want to share. I could remind you though." Ryan smirked as he started to nip at Gerard's skin with his teeth.

Gerard moaned softly, his mouth falling open. “Fuck. You fucking know I can keep up with you.” He smirked and looked down at Ryan moving across his body. “Though I think I could do with a reminder. After all, it’s been over a week,” he said with a wink.

Ryan hummed in agreement before reaching for the lube, popping the cap and pouring some onto his hand. He returned his mouth to Gerard's chest as he coated his fingers liberally. He leant forward, sucking at Gerard's nipple as he pressed a finger to his entrance.

So many sensations at once, Gerard didn’t know which to give into. He moaned and raised his chest while pushing his ass down towards Ryan’s finger. 

A wicked glint flashed in Ryan's eyes as he dragged his teeth over Gerard's sensitive skin. "You want this, huh?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, sliding his finger in quickly.

Gerard gasped and grabbed Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him up so he could kiss him. “I just want you,” he mumbled against his lips.

Ryan tugged at Gerard's lip playfully before sliding his tongue into his mouth. He loved kissing Gerard; it was like some kind of high being so close to him. He was impatient and he knew it was obvious from the way he worked his tongue around Gerard's mouth. Ryan slid his finger from Gerard, quickly replacing it with two, scissoring him open with urgency. He wanted the older man and he wanted him now.

Gerard felt Ryan’s urgency in his entire body. He was being forceful, but Gerard liked that. He moaned and pushed back against Ryan’s fingers. That lovely burn traveled through him, making him want Ryan even more, if that was possible. But he had a thought. “Get your sash,” he told Ryan. “Blindfold me.” 

Ryan almost fell off the bed as he rushed to retrieve his sash from the floor. When he returned to the bed he twisted his fingers into Gerard's hair and pulled his head up sharply, kissing him hard. When he broke the kiss he laid the red material over Gerard's eyes and tied it flat to the back of his head, tugging it tight.

The way the color contrasted with Gerard's pale skin was stunning. Ryan couldn't resist ghosting his breath across Gerard's neck as he reached for a condom. He tried to open the wrapper as quietly as he could, not wanting to let Gerard know what was coming. Ryan coated his cock with lube and leaned forward to kiss Gerard's stomach.

Sensory deprivation always turned Gerard on, and blindness was his absolute favorite. He couldn’t see a thing past the thick, red material. Ryan, of course, pulled away from him after he tied off the sash, only breathing against his neck. He inhaled deeply, swallowing a moan as he waited to feel something again. 

Soft, wet lips were the next sensation. His muscles jumped at the touch, but the rest of his body rose towards Ryan. “More,” he whispered. “Please.”

Ryan groaned softly, torn between taking what he wanted and teasing Gerard. After a pause, he finally decided on the latter, at least for as long as he could resist the man beneath him. Ryan ran his index finger lightly along Gerard's collarbone, adding more fingertips as he travelled down his chest. Lifting his hand he waited a moment before raking his nails down Gerard's chest, watching as the red welts appeared.

Gerard wanted to touch so badly, but he knew he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. He brought his hand up and wrapped the ends of the sash around his hands, gripping it tightly. Ryan’s fingers trailed down his chest and he moaned. The moan turned into a cry when the fingertips turned to nails. “Oh fuck… _yes_.”

He loved discovering Gerard's quirks, especially when they turn him on. Ryan placed his index fingers on Gerard's sides, putting pressure on his skin with the tips of his nails, slowly dragging them down over his ribs and stopping at the top of Gerard's hips.

Being ticklish was never a good thing in the middle of something like this, and unfortunately, Gerard was extremely ticklish on his sides. He wiggled, pulling away from Ryan. “No, no, wait… wait.” He giggled. “That tickles.”

"I think I'm going to have to remember that for later, _Gee_." Ryan leaned over Gerard, suckling lightly on a nipple as his hand slowly wrapped around Gerard's cock.

“No,” Gerard begged. “I’m gonna make you fucking forget tha…. Oh fuck yes.” 

Ryan smirked, tugging at Gerard's nipple with his teeth before running his tongue down to Gerard's stomach. He pulled away and started to stroke Gerard's cock slowly, the left over lubricant making it easy.

This was possibly one of the most intense and perfect things Ryan had ever tried. He loved making Gerard moan and squirm, almost as much as he loved finding out what made him tick. Ryan continued to stroke Gerard's cock, moving down to suck forcefully on the top of the inside of his thigh. 

Once a dark bruise had risen to the surface, Ryan lapped softly at the mark, before gently taking one of Gerard's balls into his mouth, moaning as he did so. 

Gerard’s cock rapidly hardened with Ryan’s attention. He didn’t think it would have happened so quickly, not with as painful his previous erection had been. But Ryan just _did_ things to him. Things he’d never felt before. Like marking him all over with his nails and his mouth. He couldn’t wait to see the mark Ryan had just left on his thigh.

Ryan’s tongue stroked the mark, making Gerard smile until his mouth moved. “HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!” he exclaimed as Ryan began to suck on his balls. His hips rose off the bed, pushing him further into Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan used his mouth and tongue to tease Gerard a little longer, savoring his taste and the way he moved beneath him. Usually he would have been quite happy to continue to lavish attention on Gerard, but Ryan was more than aware of his straining erection. It was almost unbearable now.

Reluctantly, Ryan let go of Gerard's cock and let his ball drop from his mouth. He kissed up Gerard's length, lingering on the head for a second longer and continued the trail of kisses up to Gerard's throat. He couldn't wait any longer. He _needed_ Gerard. With that thought, Ryan pushed up off the bed so he was no longer in contact with the other man's body.

He took a deep breath, lining his cock up with Gerard's entrance before pushing into him, moaning loudly as he felt his dick enveloped by Gerard's tight heat.

Gerard whined when Ryan stopped giving his cock attention. He lifted his body towards him, wanting more. And then there was nothing. “Ryan,” he whined for a moment until he felt Ryan push into him. He moaned his name this time.

" _Fuck_ , Gee." Ryan paused a moment to catch his breath. He leaned forward, pushing further in until his hips were flush with Gerard. Ryan whispered in Gerard's ear. "Shit... so tight, so fucking good, Gerard."

Gerard moved his hips towards Ryan. His head leaned towards Ryan’s. “Only for you, Ry. Haven’t done a thing since you left.”

Ryan hesitated for a split second when he heard Gerard's words. It took a moment for Ryan's currently oversexed brain to register them. This was definitely a new kind feeling. Ryan couldn't put it into words, and right now he didn't want to try. He nibbled at Gerard's ear as he started to screw Gerard slowly, taking his time to savor the drag of each movement and the change in sensation with each thrust.

Gerard concentrated on every point where Ryan’s body touched him. The burn of Ryan’s cock moving in and out of him. The feel of Ryan’s teeth on his ear. He moaned, losing himself in the sensations.

Ryan gripped Gerard's thigh tightly, his fingers digging in as he shifted his weight, trying to get just the right angle. He nipped his way down Gerard's neck before biting down on his shoulder as he thrust in hard. 

“Oh fuck,” Gerard moaned, pushing back against Ryan. “There. Right there.”

Ryan smiled against the bite mark he'd left on Gerard's shoulder. That was exactly what Ryan had wanted to hear. He tangled his fingers into Gerard's hair and tugged his hair back so he could lick at his exposed throat. Ryan didn't quicken his pace, preferring instead to thrust harder, hitting the angle Gerard so desperately wanted. 

“Fuck yes,” Gerard chanted over and over. This was what he wanted. This was what he _needed_. Gerard thrust his hips back in time with Ryan’s, his cock was straining between them.

Now Ryan started to move more quickly, now Ryan was fucking Gerard hard and fast and he didn't want to ever stop. His hand moved from Gerard's thigh to his cock, running his thumb over the head before starting to move his hand in time with his thrusts.

The burn turned into pure pleasure. Gerard couldn’t stop moaning. He dirtily moaned Ryan’s name over and over. His orgasm was building, the pressure driving him crazy. “God. Fuck. Ry… so fucking close.”

Gerard's mantra was driving Ryan insane. The sound of his name falling from Gerard's lips like that was only adding to his pleasure. He wanted to feel Gerard fall apart under him and he lost himself. "Shit... Gee... want to hear you, _fuck_." Ryan was relentless in his pursuit of Gerard's orgasm, concentrating on hitting his sweet spot hard with each thrust. All Ryan wanted was to see Gerard loose it, because of him, _for_ him. 

“Fuck yes. Oh God, fuck yes.” Gerard thrust up into Ryan’s hand. A moment later, he let out a moan and came between them, his whole body shaking. 

The feeling of Gerard's cock throbbing and the moan that sent shivers down Ryan's spine were enough to push Ryan over the edge, and he came hard, deep inside him. Ryan collapsed onto Gerard's chest and he reached up to lazily stroke Gerard's hair as he came down from his high.

Gerard slowly unraveled the sash from his hands and pulled it off his eyes. He laid it beside them and wrapped his arms around Ryan. “Well, that was fucking awesome.”

Ryan relaxed into Gerard's arms, his fingers still playing with his hair. "Yeah, I definitely like giving you birthday presents. You need to have more birthdays, Gee." He nuzzled Gerard's neck softly.

Gerard laughed. “Yeah, as long as they don’t mean I get any older.” He kissed the top of his head. “Fuck. I am fucking sore. Big ass concert and then you showing up to screw me into the bed…” 

"You're not the only one who has been screwed into the bed tonight." Ryan smiled suggestively. “And I would offer you a massage but I'm far too comfortable. Or at least I will be." He slowly withdrew from Gerard, removing the condom and tying it up before disposing of it in the conveniently placed close to the bin. He fished out the packet of wipes from the drawer, taking one for himself and handing them to Gerard. "You are fucking perfection, Gee."

Gerard took the wipes and just looked at them for a moment. “Y’know, it’s still my birthday. I think you should have to clean me up. Either that or get me into the shower.” He grinned broadly.

Ryan looked at Gerard with an air of incredulity before leaning over and licking to clean a stripe of skin across Gerard's stomach. He licked his lips and smirked. "I think perhaps a shower is in order then. Unless you'd rather I continue licking you clean. It is _your_ birthday, after all."

“Oh, so _now_ you’re going to let me have my way?” Gerard watched him closely. “You know what? I think I do need a shower, but only after you lick me clean first.”

Ryan bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from saying something stupid. Instead he simply leaned over Gerard and started to lap up Gerard's cum from his stomach, making sure to apply enough pressure with his tongue so it wouldn't tickle him. 

He took extra delight in mouthing Gerard's cock as he made sure he licked up every last drop, sitting back once he was confident he'd done what he'd been asked. "Better?" was the only word Ryan had to say.

Gerard watched him, trying not to giggle. He took delight in noticing how much detail Ryan was putting into cleaning him. When he finished, Gerard smiled. He quickly flipped Ryan over, pinning him under his body as he grabbed the sash. He quickly wrapped the material around Ryan’s hands then tied the ends to the headboard. 

Satisfied that Ryan couldn’t get himself out, he climbed from the bed. “I’m going to take a shower. You stay here like a good boy and maybe you’ll get a surprise when I’m finished.”

One minute Gerard had been smiling and the next Ryan found himself tied to the bed. He looked at Gerard wide eyed for a moment. 

Wow.

Ryan had no idea what he'd done to be lucky enough to snaffle Gerard, but he was glad he did. To find someone who could go from well behaved sub to cheeky Dom was rare. Ryan lay there with a huge grin on his face. "I can be good." 

Gerard stopped at the doorway to the bathroom and smiled mischievously. “We’ll see.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gerard's turn to take charge, and there is a lot of confession going on.

Gerard headed to the shower, turning the water on and stepped under the warm stream. He let the water flow over his tired body. It felt so good, but he did feel a little bad about leaving Ryan tied up. Well, maybe only a little.

He grabbed the soap and started washing up. He thought maybe he could help Ryan out and started moaning loudly as he ran his hands over his body. He stood under the water as he let the soap rinse off. He felt so much better now. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked back into the room.

As he lay on the bed, Ryan couldn't help thinking about how good Gerard had looked earlier bound to the chair. His train of thought was interrupted by the loud moans emanating from the bathroom. Gerard's moans. 

Ryan's mind immediately went to imagining Gerard in the shower and what his own hands must be doing to pull those sounds from him. Unspeakable things. He suddenly realized that the images Gerard's moans were creating were causing his cock to stir again. Ryan chewed on his bottom lip as he began to consider what surprise might lay in store for him. 

Those thoughts were the only thing stopping him from trying to twist over onto his stomach in order to get some friction in his half hard cock. He was going to be good. He _had_ to.

Gerard leaned against the doorway watching Ryan struggling with his thoughts. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Having a problem there?” His eyes traveled from Ryan’s steadily hardening erection up to his eyes.

Ryan had been far too distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't even realized the shower had stopped, let alone that Gerard had been watching him. He swallowed hard before replying.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a little help." Ryan wanted to know what was coming. Or maybe he didn't. He wasn't usually the one tied up, but he was beginning to think maybe this could be something he could get used to. He squirmed a little under Gerard's gaze as Ryan tugged a little at his bonds.

Gerard loved watching Ryan squirming. So much that he decided to prolong Ryan’s agony a little longer. “You know, I’m a bit hungry.” He moved towards where the hotel room service menu was and picked it up to look over it. “Hm, would you like something?”

"I don't know? Do they serve being fucked by you?" The words were out of Ryan's mouth before he could stop them. He stopped pulling at the scarf and just stared at Gerard, waiting for the inevitable.

Gerard was really glad he wasn’t facing Ryan. He had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to spill from his lips. He bent his head as he tried to school his features into something more appropriate. It wasn’t working very well. He slammed down the menu in hopes that would help. 

It didn’t.

Ryan almost yelped when Gerard slammed the menu down. Shit. He knew that wasn't a good sign. If their roles had been reversed, Ryan would be readying to dole out punishment. So what Ryan really wanted to know was why the idea of being punished by Gerard was making him harder.

Ryan was being really quiet, which both impressed Gerard and made him wonder what was going on behind his back. He turned slowly to look at him and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Ryan’s cock standing at full attention. Turning his body fully towards the bed, he leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms. “So, we now know something else that turns you on. I wonder what else I could do to make you even harder.”

There was a flash of confusion on Ryan's eyes. Not the reaction he had expected. This could be worth exploring a little more. Ryan smirked, stretching out as he spoke. "Now _that_ would be telling, Gee."

Gerard smirked right back at him. “Oh? Well then, I guess I should start trying to figure out something else.” He stood up, letting the towel fall to the floor, exposing his half hard cock. “Maybe there’s something that would get us both hard.”

Gerard was glad Ryan had gotten a room with a king sized bed. He climbed on the bed to lie beside Ryan. He put one arm up behind his head and began to slowly stroke his cock with his free hand.

Ryan managed to twist his wrists a little so he could lie at an angle so he could get a better view. His breath hitched when he saw Gerard stroking his cock. The sight caused his dick to twitch. "Fuck yes!"

Gerard smiled and stopped his hand. He reached for the box that held his birthday present. He took out the dildo and looked it over. It was a pretty good likeness. He sat up and leaned towards Ryan’s crotch. He held up the dildo next to his cock to compare. “Hm, interesting. I’m curious how you got hard enough to make this.” He leaned forward and licked up the side of the dildo, his hair brushing against Ryan’s cock.

A shiver ran up Ryan's spine when Gerard's raven hair brushed against him. "Thinking of you." Ryan's words came out as a breathless whisper.

Gerard changed positions, moving to sit between Ryan’s legs so he could see his face, and so Ryan could watch him. He smiled at Ryan then swirled his tongue over the head of the artificial likeness. “It couldn’t have been easy to make.”

Ryan shook his head. He couldn’t actually manage words right now. Gerard was driving him mad, teasing him with the dildo rather than using that talented tongue on him.

Gerard tilted the dildo towards him as he slid it into his mouth so he could watch Ryan’s reaction. He sucked on it for a moment before pulling it out of his mouth with a loud pop. “It feels very much like you. I bet you had one hell of an orgasm after you finished, having to wait so long for it to harden around you.” He moved his head slightly and flicked his tongue across the head of Ryan’s cock, licking up the pre-cum that had gathered.

"Yes... but..."Ryan was finding it hard to concentrate. He yearned for contact, pushing his hips off the bed, desperate for more. "Fuck." Ryan wasn't entirely sure he wanted to tell Gerard exactly how he'd made his birthday gift.

Gerard moved his free arm over Ryan’s waist, pinning him to the bed. “Ah-ah! None of that or you won’t get what you want.” He set the dildo on the bed beside them and slid his other hand under Ryan. A finger probed his opening, finding it still slick from the lube he’d used earlier. He crooked his finger, just barely penetrating the ring of muscle.

Ryan bit his lip to hold in a whimper when Gerard pinned him to the bed. " _Gee_." His voice scaled an octave when he felt Gerard's finger push into him.

Ryan’s reaction thrilled Gerard to no end. He felt his own cock throbbing between his legs. “Yes, Ryan?” he said as he slowly slid his finger further into him.

He couldn't prevent a moan rising in his throat. " _Please_ , Gee. More..." Ryan swallowed a moan. Fuck. So this is what it's like to be in the receiving end.

“More what, Ryan?” Gerard said as he hooked his finger to rub against his prostate. “I mean, we have a few choices here, you know? I could just fuck you, which would probably be really good, but I’m afraid you might not last very long. Then there’s an idea I had. I could fuck you with my present while you fuck my mouth. I kinda like that one. But then I could also fuck myself with it while I fuck you. Hm, that one sounds promising, too.

“So, which one would you like?” He blew a breath across Ryan’s cock.

Groaning as Gerard's finger crooked, Ryan struggled to keep his hips still, wanting more than anything to push back against Gerard's hand. He knew what happened last time he did that, and Ryan wanted more, not less. When Gerard gave him a choice, his brain almost exploded with the possibilities. There really only was one answer that Ryan really wanted to give. "All three?"

Gerard couldn’t hold back his laughter this time. He bent his head over and chuckled. “We probably have time for that.” Grinning, he looked up at Ryan. “Okay, better question. Which do you want first?”

Ryan couldn't help himself, pushing back against Gerard's finger. "That's easy." He moaned when his action was rewarded. "The second one, want to fuck your mouth Gee."

Gerard grinned. He pulled away from Ryan and grabbed the dildo. He licked around the head, slicking it up with saliva then moved down the shaft. When he was satisfied, he took it and pressed it against Ryan’s entrance slowly, twisting it as he did to get it past the muscle.

Ryan moaned as he watched Gerard's tongue work around the dildo. When he felt the pressure of the head against him, Ryan gripped the sash that bound his wrists tightly, and he moaned loudly as he felt it penetrate him.

Gerard moved to sit on his knees beside Ryan so he could work the dildo in him with his right hand. He continued to slowly slide it into him as he wrapped his lips around the head of Ryan’s cock. His tongue lapped at the slit. He slid his mouth down and sucked hard as he pushed the dildo in all the way.

The sound that rose in Ryan's throat was somewhere between a groan and a whine as he almost passed out from the sudden and overwhelming pleasure of Gerard's warm wet mouth engulfing his cock and the burn from the stretch as the dildo filled him. "Fuck, fuckfuckfuck." Ryan's voice was halting as he tried to hold himself together.

Gerard was a slut for Ryan, he knew, and hearing him just string words together incoherently turned him on. He moaned over Ryan’s cock and began moving the dildo in and out of him as his head bobbed over his cock. His own cock was throbbing between his legs, wanting to be touched, but Gerard was waiting. Waiting for the perfect time.

Ryan's body had no idea what to do with itself. He wanted to push back against the intrusion, but he wanted to thrust into Gerard's mouth. The way Gerard was fucking him with the likeness of his own cock was exquisite. Ryan moaned when he thrust up, his cock hitting the back of Gerard's throat.

Gerard opened his throat and took Ryan all the way. He moaned over his cock as he increased his tempo. He wanted to take Ryan right to the edge.

"Shit, Gee." Ryan was practically writhing on the bed, trying to concentrate on one sensation at a time. This was intense, He could feel the heat building in him and threatening to spill over. He pushed hips down hard against the dildo. "Gee....fuck...so close...please..."

And there it was.

That exact point Gerard was waiting for had finally arrived. He slid the dildo out and lifted his mouth off of Ryan’s cock. He sat back on his heels and looked down at him, his long, slender, sexy body. “I don’t think so,” he said with a mischievous grin. “Maybe later. Or maybe if you are really, really good.”

Ryan stopped moving and whined at the loss of contact. "But......"

Gerard moved to lean over and kiss him. “Payback’s a bitch, doll.” He grinned and nipped at Ryan’s lower lip. “However,” he said as he sat back and moved a hand to stroke his own cock, “I might need release soon.”

He tried to chase Gerard's lips with his own, pulling the sash to its limit. "And you’re expecting help with that? Because I'm afraid I'm rather tied up right now, _Gee_."

Gerard giggled, getting up from the bed and walking around to the other side. He found Ryan’s stash of condoms and ripped one open. Looking directly at Ryan and smiling, he rolled it slowly down over his cock. He grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount, slowly stroking his cock. “Mm, so hard, Ryan. So hard for you. But you have to be honest with me. Which would you prefer? Me?” He picked up the dildo. “Or you?”

Ryan watched, wide eyed. "You. Fuck! Always _you_."

Gerard grinned from ear to ear as he crawled slowly up the bed towards Ryan. He slipped between his legs and leaned down to give him a kiss. “Yeah, I love you, too,” he said before he reached to spread Ryan’s legs more and position himself. “You ready?”

He tried to push his ass towards Gerard, trying to hide his surprise at what Gerard had just said. "You just fucked me open with a dildo made from a mould of my own cock. Yes, I'm ready!" Ryan realized he really needed to work on his patience.

Gerard raised an eyebrow and sat back again. “Patience, young padowan. The Force will only work for you if you have patience.”

Ryan exhaled. "I thought you were supposed to be corrupting me, _Master_."

“I am corrupting you,” Gerard replied, wiggling his eyebrows. 

He was trying not to laugh, he really was. "No. You're lecturing me on patience and teasing me mercilessly. It's not _fair_!" Ryan pouted.

“Aww, poor baby.” He laid his body over Ryan’s and kissed him again. “It’s a good thing I don’t have my tools with me. You would learn exactly what kind of Dom I can be. Instead, I’m just going to have fun, ‘cuz it’s still my birthday for another…” He looked over at the clock. “Fuck, two minutes.” He sighed dramatically.

Ryan rolled his hips up against Gerard, moaning softly when he was practically threatened. "Shit, Gee. Just... _fuck_." Ryan had presumed that Gerard was more of a sub given their earlier fun, even after Gerard had tied him up. Hearing that he had _tools_ was information overload. 

He finally managed to drag his mind from the gutter to start making sense again. "It's your birthday until you go to sleep, you know, and I don't think either of us are ready for that." Ryan rolled his hips again, desperately seeking friction.

Gerard grinned. "No, I suppose we aren't. Though I might have to spank you for not being patient."

"Ha! Good luck getting to my ass. I'm kind of stuck here." Ryan figured Gerard wasn't really in role right now, otherwise he wouldn't dare be so vocal. He wanted to enjoy this.

"You really want to test my abilities, don't you?" Gerard slid a hand under his ass. "I promise I can always find a way." He pinched Ryan's ass and leaned to kiss him again.

Ryan wiggled his ass when he felt the sting of Gerard's nip. "Yep, just testing the merchandise." He lifted his head up towards Gerard as he kissed him eagerly.

"You are such a little fucker," Gerard said with a laugh when they broke to breathe. "And as much as I want to keep making you wait, I don't think _I_ can wait any longer. I want to fuck you badly."

Spreading his legs suggestively, Ryan lifted his hips to meet Gerard's. "Well you should enjoy your last birthday present after all." He smirked, placing another kiss to Gerard's lips.

Gerard returned his kiss as he grabbed Ryan's hips to tilt them towards him. He slowly pressed into him, moaning into the kiss.

If Ryan's mouth and tongue had not been otherwise occupied, and they currently were in the best way possible, the air would have been filled with expletives. However, since Ryan's tongue was exploring Gerard's mouth, Ryan hooked his left leg around Gerard, pulling him in closer. It felt like Ryan had been waiting forever to feel Gerard inside him, and it felt every bit as good as he remembered it being.

God, Ryan felt so good. A week was way too long to go without having Ryan. How was he going to survive him being on tour? He was so completely gone for him.

Ryan's leg felt so natural around him. He began moving slowly, rolling his hips towards him then back. The heat was incredible. He really wanted to make this last.

Ryan let his head fall back against the bed, one hand twisting into the sash above him, his eyes closing so he could concentrate on the sensation of the rhythm Gerard was setting. Ryan hadn't felt like this in a long time, maybe even never. Everything about this felt so _right_. The way Gerard filled him, the need he felt with each roll of his hips, the tactility of Gerard's skin against his own. Ryan didn't just want sex with Gerard, he _wanted_ Gerard, every last part of him.

Gerard lowered his head against Ryan's chest. "So fucking good," he moaned, keeping his rhythm slow. "This has been the best birthday."

Ryan shifted a little at the light brush of Gerard's hair on the base of his neck. Ryan was beginning to wish he didn't have his vest on anymore, just so he could get more of Gerard on him. Having said that, though, Gerard really did seem to get off on seeing him in his infamous rose vest. Ryan realized he was never, _ever_ going to get rid of it.

He went to tangle his fingers into Gerard's hair but the tug around his wrist reminded him he had no use of his hands. Ryan growled low in his throat in frustration. Damn he wanted his hands on Gerard. Then again, maybe he just had to be a little more inventive. Ryan wrapped his right leg around Gerard's back in order to get more skin on skin contact. "So glad, Gee. Wanted it to be special." 

"Better than that," Gerard said. "Missed you."

He had missed Ryan. He'd driven Frank nuts talking about Ryan. He was so in... love? Just maybe. A little. Not really. It was definitely a lot. Gerard Way was most definitely in love with Ryan Ross.

That realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He smiled against Ryan's skin and upped his tempo. He was going to make every moment he had with Ryan special.

Ryan couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. It felt so good to hear Gerard say that. The sudden increase in pace made Ryan moan, tightening his legs around Gerard as his hips bucked in search of friction against his cock.

Gerard felt Ryan’s legs tighten around him and found his hips suddenly flush with Ryan’s ass. The sounds Ryan was making just encouraged him even more. He could feel Ryan’s cock, warm against his stomach. Moving a hand between them, he wrapped his fingers around him and tugged in time with his hips.

Almost drawing blood, Ryan bit down on his lip, swallowing a groan when he felt Gerard's hand close around his cock. He was finding it hard to make sense even in his own head. Ryan gripped the sash tightly, trying not to lose himself completely. "Fuck....just _fuck_.."

Gerard lifted his head to look at Ryan straining to keep himself together. “So fucking beautiful,” he whispered. “Go ahead, Ry. I want to watch.”

Ryan would later reflect that his belief that Gerard Way couldn't possibly get any sexier was shattered at the precise moment that he told Ryan he wanted to watch him lose it. But that would be later, in the middle of the night with Gerard held close. Right now, all Ryan could manage was a strangled moan as he thrust his hips up into Gerard, coming into Gerard's hand. 

Gerard smiled softly as he watched the beautiful man beneath him come for him. It was the most gorgeous sight he’d ever seen. And it was all for him, _because_ of him. He lowered his head, licking, sucking and biting on Ryan’s neck and collar, thrusting into him hard, once, twice, and on the third time, he threw his head back, moaning as he came, his body shaking.

The way Gerard fucked Ryan through his orgasm made Ryan open his eyes to watch Gerard. He was perfect. More than that, he was Ryan's. He couldn't prevent another moan escaping him as Gerard came.

Gerard collapsed on top of Ryan, pressing gentle kisses along his shoulder. “Fuck.” He giggled, because that was the only word his brain could come up with. While it was an appropriate word, and one he used often, it was rather funny that someone who could write such deep lyrics could only come up with fuck after he’d had the most intense orgasm of his life.

Ryan shook his head as he laughed softly. Fuck was a pretty accurate description. He loved the feeling of Gerard giggling whilst laid out on his chest. Ryan leant up into Gerard's kisses, wishing he could wrap his arms around his lover. "Gee? Could you maybe," he glanced up at the sash, "you know?"

“Hm?” Gerard lifted his head to see Ryan gesturing to the sash with his head. “Oh, yeah. Hang on.” He slid out of Ryan with a moan, grabbing the condom and tying it off before tossing it aside. He climbed up Ryan’s body, straddling his chest as he slowly and deliberately untied the sash and unwrapped it from his hands.

Ryan watched, wide eyed, as Gerard slinked up his body. He couldn't take his eyes off Gerard's body, even when he felt the blood return to his hands. He stretched out his fingers and wrists, drinking in Gerard's naked form as he straddled him. 

Suddenly, without warning, Ryan wrapped his fingers around Gerard's waist on both sides and rolled, flipping them so that Ryan was then lying on top of Gerard, his legs around Ryan's chest. Ryan grinned wickedly before starting to kiss Gerard's stomach.

“Fucker,” Gerard laughed, smiling down at Ryan. He reached down to run his hand through Ryan’s hair. It was a bit matted with sweat, but it still was wavy and beautiful. “You are _so_ gorgeous.”

Ryan shimmied up between Gerard's legs, wrapping his arms around Gerard and pulling him over so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. "You sure you're not just looking in a mirror?" He knew it was cheesy, but Ryan didn't care. He was in a bed with Gerard, having just had his brains screwed out by the amazing man in front of him. This was pretty perfect. Ryan nuzzled Gerard's neck, sighing happily.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan and laughed. “I don’t know, maybe? If so, I look pretty fucking good for thirty one.” He snorted and kissed the top of Ryan’s head. 

"Yeah, you do." Ryan ran a hand up to the back of Gerard's neck and began playing with the ends of Gerard's hair. He had no idea why being able to that made him so happy. He just loved it. He loved Gerard. Ryan wanted to say it, in this perfect moment, but he couldn't. Not yet. He was worried it would be too much, too fast. The last thing he wanted was to scare Gerard off, so instead he pressed his lips to his lover’s, kissing him tenderly.

Gerard returned his kiss. This was nice, just lying together. He could feel the soft tendrils of sleep trying to pull him under. He leaned his head against Ryan's and entangled their legs. "Why do you always wear me out?"

He smiled at Gerard. "Because you're so impossibly irresistible?" Ryan leaned backwards, grabbing the quilt and pulling it over them and snuggling up closer to Gerard. "So clearly, you need some practice, which, funnily enough, I would be _more_ than happy to help you with."

Gerard rolled on his back and pulled Ryan close, sliding his hand up and down his back. “You would be, huh? I think I could work with that.”

Ryan brought his head to rest on Gerard's shoulder, laying his arm across Gerard's chest and tracing patterns with his fingers. "'S just as well really, because I'm seriously not going anywhere." 

Gerard took his hand with his free hand and lifted it so he could see Ryan’s wrist. He knew about the tattoo that was there. He used his thumb to trace the letters of Mad As A Hatter. “So, you’re mad as a hatter? I know you’re thin as a dime.” He grinned and tickled Ryan’s side briefly.

Ryan giggled, squirming a little as he was tickled. "I drove seventeen hours to come see you for your birthday and ran the risk of Bren's wrath." Ryan grinned. "That might classify as mad, at least to anyone who isn't me." He kissed Gerard's shoulder softly.

"Yeah, that was pretty mad of you." Gerard smiled. "But I am really glad you did." He continued gently stroking his thumb over Ryan's pulse point. Feeling his heartbeat reminded him how much he cared about Ryan. It was calming, which Gerard had needed here at the end of the tour. He wondered if maybe it would help Ryan if he showed up periodically while he was on tour.

"I don't want you to leave," he said suddenly. He wasn't sure why he vocalized that, especially right now. It was true, but he didn't really mean to say it out loud.

Ryan had closed his eyes, lulled into a relaxed state by Gerard's gentle touch. When he heard him say he didn't want him to leave, Ryan opened his eyes, titling his head to look up at Gerard. He wasn't sure what Gerard was expecting him to say, so Ryan opted for the truth.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't." It was a simple enough response, but it was sincere. If Ryan had the option he would stay wrapped around Gerard for as long as they could ward off the outside world. In reality, though, he was about to go on tour. Ryan had no idea how he would manage without Gerard, regardless of the short time they'd spent together.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Gerard said as he tightened his arms around Ryan. “I mean, yeah, it’s how I feel, but I know we can’t. I just…” He sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts. How come he always chose after sex to have heart to heart conversations?

He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he couldn’t even get out of when he was lying in bed. “This tour has been fucking hell. I don’t know why we scheduled so many dates. It’s been great, too. The fans have been so welcoming and really have enjoyed the performances. But there comes a time when you just can’t fucking stand to be around your band anymore. I think I’ve reached that point.”

He paused, licking his lips before kissing Ryan on the top of his head. “I love them, Frankie, Ray, Bob, Mikey… I mean, Mikey is real family and the others are like family, but you know, sometimes you even need to get away from family. And then you showed up and you somehow fucking _grounded_ me. The concerts since Vegas have been incredible. Though I think it’s helped that I’ve gone out and done some signings at comic book stores, too.

“And then it’s my birthday and I’m happy and all, but to be honest, I’ve been thinking about you all day. Your text was the first thing I saw this morning.” He smiled softly at the memory. “Scared the fuck out of Frankie when I squealed.”

He pulled Ryan close. “You make me feel… comfortable. Comfortable with myself and who I am. I just… I don’t know. It feels so different with you.”

Ryan lay there, listening intently. He could tell that Gerard was finding it a little hard to tell him this. Ryan wondered if perhaps he wasn't very good at keeping his thoughts to himself, which was kind of beautiful in itself. If Ryan wasn't pouring his soul into his lyrics, he kept everything firmly locked away. Except that wasn't strictly true anymore. Not with Gerard. 

By the time Gerard had finished speaking Ryan realized he had wrapped himself even tighter around him, a smile on his face. He was happy that he had afforded Gerard a little sanity in amongst the crazy life of touring.

Ryan lay there a little while longer, absorbing Gerard's confession fully before speaking. "Gee? I know what you mean, that is, I understand. I'm not even _on_ tour and I'm almost ready to strangle certain people. It's intense, trying to be _that_ person all of the time. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you."

He paused, snuggling up to the older man. "But yes, different sums it up. I guess it's because I'm not 'Ryan of Panic! at the Disco', or 'Ryan, that gawky kid I grew up with', or 'Ryan who'll…'" He stopped himself before finishing the sentence. "Because here with you, I'm just Ryan Ross. And when I'm around you, I kind of like being _just_ Ryan Ross; it's nice." He had no idea if any of that made sense, but in his head it did.

Gerard listened to Ryan, nodding along, because he totally got it. They both had personas they had to keep up around other people. But here together, they could just be themselves and no one would be wiser and they would know the truth. “I kinda am in love with Ryan Ross, so there’s a good reason to be Ryan Ross.”

Ryan hummed contentedly, leaning up to kiss Gerard's neck softly. "That's as good a reason I think I'll ever hear, besides, that works out well because I'm kinda in love with Gerard Way." Ryan smiled against Gerard's skin.

Gerard was a little surprised by Ryan’s admission. He reached to tilt Ryan’s chin up to look into his honey colored eyes. “Do you really mean that? ‘Coz I like kinda really meant what I said.” He held his breath as he waited for Ryan’s answer.

He met Gerard's gaze with his own. "Out of the many things I am in this world, Gee, a liar is not one of them. I am most definitely falling in love with you." Ryan remembered to breathe, but only just.

“Fuck yes,” Gerard said with a grin and leaned forward to kiss Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of honesty and sex happening here.

It felt like an age to Ryan in the seconds between him telling Gerard how he felt and the moment he felt Gerard's lips against his own. He took his time as he kissed the man he was beginning to think of as his, gently running his tongue across Gerard's bottom lip.

Gerard eagerly opened his mouth to him, running his tongue along Ryan’s. He slid down in the bed, maneuvering them on their sides and wrapping his body around Ryan’s. He moved one hand up into his hair, entangling in the curly brown locks. This felt like home.

Running his hands down to the small of Gerard's back, Ryan deepened the kiss, slowly questing out every part of Gerard's mouth. Maybe this was Ryan's little slice of heaven. He wanted this to last forever.

Gerard was getting hard again. Fuck, what this kid did to him. He rolled his hips against Ryan as they kissed, hoping he was having the same effect.

Ryan moaned softly into Gerard's mouth when he felt Gerard's cock brush against his own. He was relieved he wasn't the only one who was turned on by something as simple as a kiss. Ryan's hands slipped down to Gerard's ass, pulling his hips flush to his own.

It was Gerard’s turn to moan. He relentlessly rubbed his crotch against Ryan’s then rolled over on top of him. “Want you to fuck me,” he murmured against Ryan’s lips.

He grinned up at the man above him. "Like you ever have to say that twice." Ryan pulled Gerard into a hard kiss, his hands kneading Gerard's ass.

Reluctantly, Gerard broke the kiss and leaned over the side of the bed for the lube. He pressed the tube into Ryan's hand as he returned to his position above him. "You're going to have to get me ready," he said before kissing Ryan again.

Ryan took the tube, popping the cap and squeezing out a generous helping before tossing it back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Gerard, sliding a hand down to his ass. He eventually broke the kiss to catch his breath, and smirking, Ryan slid his index finger into Gerard, the lube making it easy to push past the ring of muscle.

Gerard moaned loudly, arching his back and pushing back against Ryan's finger. "Fuck, that feels good."

"It does, does it?" Ryan bucked his hips against Gerard's as he swiftly added another finger. Ryan wanted to hear that moan again. 

"Fuck yes," Gerard replied then whined as he felt the burn of the second finger. If he was going to die from this, he was glad it was because of Ryan. He pushed his ass back against the intrusion.

"Shit, Gee. So hot." Ryan started to nip and suck at Gerard's throat as he started to move his fingers, stretching Gerard slowly. He made sure the tips of his fingers brushed against Gerard's prostate on every other push in.

“Motherfucking…” Gerard gasped every time Ryan hit the spot. “Fuck… fuck me… oh fucking God.”

Ryan moaned as his cock pushed against Gerard's stomach. He couldn't resist slipping a third finger into Gerard's ass, just to hear those noises one last time before he fucked him. Gerard swearing was so damn sexy. 

Gerard moaned and pushed back hard. “Fuck yes. So fucking ready.” He moved a hand to grab Ryan’s cock, stroking it slowly. “You ready?”

"Hell yes!" Ryan let his head fall back and moaned as Gerard’s hand started to move on his cock. Ryan used his free hand to try and reach for the condoms, but he couldn't quite reach. Whining in frustration, he removed his fingers from Gerard's ass and rolled over to retrieve the condom.

“Oh God fuck!” Gerard whined at the loss of Ryan’s fingers. “Hurry up, motherfucker. I need you now.”

Normally that kind of reaction would have made Ryan slow down just to tease. Right now though, all Ryan could think about was getting his cock into Gerard's tight, hot ass. He quickly ripped open the packet and put the condom on, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. He looked at Gerard with a feral lust in his eyes. "On your back, Gee."

Gerard sat back and watched Ryan, completely entranced with his hands and what they were doing. It took him a moment to comprehend what Ryan had said, but he immediately shook his head. “No. I want to stay here.”

Ryan chewed on his bottom lip, his hands running down Gerard's sides, coming to a stop on his waist. Ryan pulled Gerard upright and slid down the bed a little before taking one hand off the other man’s waist and taking his own cock in hand. He positioned himself at Gerard's entrance, encouraging Gerard to lower himself onto his cock.

Gerard lifted up and let Ryan slide between his legs. He let Ryan guide him then moaned as he began to lower over him. “Fuck, so good.”

He watched in awe as Gerard slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Ryan bit back a groan as he felt the heat begin to surround him. "Holyshitsogood." The words tumbled from Ryan's lips as he adjusted to Gerard's weight above him before starting to roll his hips up off the bed, setting a steady rhythm. 

Gerard braced himself on Ryan’s chest as he started moving over him. He moaned and groaned and whimpered and cursed. The burn felt so good. He looked down at Ryan and smiled. Yeah, he could see himself loving Ryan even more than he did right at this moment.

Ryan realized he was staring at Gerard's cock. It looked so good framed by the arms that were braced against his chest. So good that Ryan suddenly found himself wishing he had a few less ribs so he could get his mouth around it. His free hand made its way to Gerard's hip, encouraging Gerard to rise up, before pulling him down hard as Ryan thrust his hips up. Ryan moaned wildly at the sensation.

Gerard was curious when Ryan pushed at his hip and he rose up almost all the way off of him. But then he felt the pressure on his thighs and he followed it only to feel Ryan rising towards him. “Holyfuck!” His back arched and he moaned loudly. It felt so good. He wanted it again, so he rose up and slammed down again.

This time Ryan tilted his hips slightly as Gerard came down against him, angling for the spot he knew could make Gerard scream. He could see red marks forming under his fingers where he was gripping Gerard tightly, and he knew if he didn't loosen his hold, Gerard was likely to get bruises. Ryan liked the idea of that, of marking Gerard as his own. The thought drove him to dig his fingers into Gerard's skin before pulling him back down onto his cock again.

Gerard’s eyes widened at the new angle. Ryan hit hard against his prostate. It knocked the breath out of him, but he wanted to feel it again. He kept up the pace and came down harder each time. The pain and pleasure worked together to bring him to pure ecstasy. 

With Gerard continuing the rhythm, Ryan moved his right hand from Gerard's hip to his cock. He wrapped his fingers around Gerard's erection and started to stroke him to match their pace. Ryan loved the way Gerard looked right now, lost in the moment. "Fuck, _yes_ ," he cried out as a wave of intense pleasure hit him when Gerard came down hard again.

Gerard was so lost in feeling and watching Ryan that he gasped when he felt Ryan grab his cock. It added another sensation to his already overloaded brain. He moaned as he lifted up, pushing his cock into Ryan’s hand then groaned as he came down. His fingers clutched the rose vest Ryan still was wearing. The feel of the silk material just added to his experience. 

Ryan found himself wishing he had a camera. Gerard looked breathtaking as he moved over Ryan's cock. He was starting to find it difficult to stay coherent as the feeling of Gerard around him pushed him ever closer to the edge. Ryan ran his thumb over the head of Gerard's dick when he pushed up into his hand, the pre-cum helping him slide a little easier. Ryan couldn't wait to see Gerard lose it.

“Holyfuckyes,” Gerard moaned when Ryan’s thumb rolled over him. “Harder, Ry. Fuck. _Need_ more. _Want_ more.” He increased his pace and intensity over Ryan’s cock. He could feel his balls slapping against Ryan’s abdomen. He could feel his orgasm building from his toes up to the base of his spine.

Ryan worked Gerard's cock faster, moaning when he felt the first flutter of Gerard tightening around him. He took his other hand off Gerard's waist and moved onto the bed to steady himself. If Gerard wanted harder, Ryan was damn sure he was going to give it to him. He bent his knees and braced his feet on the mattress, thrusting up hard against Gerard's downward momentum. "So...fucking...good...Gee..." Each word was punctuated with a thrust, and Ryan felt like a coiled spring, ready to unfurl.

Gerard felt like Ryan was going to buck him off the bed, but it really only succeeded into making Ryan’s dick slam harder into his prostate. He screamed and quickly reached for the headboard to steady himself. That changed the angle again and put full pressure on the spot. He pushed back hard with every stroke, looking down at Ryan as he panted with the exertion.

A shiver ran up Ryan's spine when Gerard cried out. He continued to increase his pace, desperation overriding anything else. He couldn't take his eyes Gerard. Even panting was a good look for him. Ryan could feel every muscle of his body tightening. The sensation of Gerard pushing back forcefully against his thrusts was almost too much. "Fuck, so close Gee..." He ran his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock again, moving his hand at pace.

Gerard’s body stuttered as his orgasm hit him. He didn’t even have time to warn Ryan before he was coming between them. His ass clinched around Ryan as he pushed back to bury Ryan all the way in him. His mouth was open, but no sound came out. 

Ryan's moan could probably have been heard two rooms down. The feeling of Gerard tight around his cock sent him cascading over the edge. Ryan grabbed the back of Gerard's neck, pulling him down into a needy kiss as he came undone.

Gerard collapsed on top of Ryan, kissing him back as best as he could. He was totally and completely exhausted. He finally just put his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “Fuck, that was fucking awesome.”

Wrapping his arms around Gerard, Ryan smiled. "Yeah, kind of always is with you. I'm guessing the vest was a good idea?" Ryan giggled, running is fingers through Gerard's hair. 

Gerard giggled. "Yeah, a great idea. I didn't ruin it, did I?" He looked at Ryan truly worried. He loved him in that vest and he didn't want to damage it.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't, although I really probably shouldn't try sleeping in it. You might have to let me wriggle out of this before we snuggle." Ryan was positive, even if it was a little worse for wear, he'd be able to fix it. Not that he wanted to move from their current position, but they should really clean up first. 

Gerard sighed dramatically. "Only to save the vest." He grinned then groaned as Ryan slid out of him. "I love being well fucked," he said as he got out of the bed. 

"I'll get a washcloth." He headed into the bathroom to clean off and get a wet cloth for Ryan.

Ryan watched Gerard leave the room before letting his head flop back against the bed. That was awesome. _This_ was awesome. He finally sat up and carefully took off the vest, getting up off the bed and hanging it in the closet. It was fine, if not a little crumpled. Ryan pulled off his button down and dumped it on the chair as he passed it on his way back to the bed. He climbed back onto the bed and lay in the middle, the sheets still warm from where they'd been fucking. 

Gerard leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, hip cocked out as he watched Ryan. He couldn’t help smiling. Ryan looked so comfortable and so _right_ lying in bed waiting on him. He tossed the cloth at him and it landed on his stomach. “Lazy ass,” he said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I am so not lazy...I made sure the vest was safe, and umm...kind of tidied up a little." So okay when he said tidied a little, what Ryan really meant was get naked, trash a used condom and put the lube away, but that was today, right? Ryan made quick work of cleaning himself up, tossing the slightly less clean cloth back at Gerard. "See? All clean. You coming to bed, beautiful?" Ryan grinned.

Gerard dodged the washcloth and watched it hit the floor behind him. He looked back at Ryan as he spoke and smiled. “You think I’m beautiful?” he asked as he strutted back to the bed, standing at the foot with his hands on his hips.

Ryan couldn't stop smiling. Like seriously, he was trying and failing. He might have almost been concerned if he didn't stop, his face would start to cramp. "I dunno, I might have to change my mind if you don't hurry up and get into bed." Damn, Gerard looked good, although Gerard _always_ looked good. 

“Well, of course,” Gerard said as he began to slowly crawl up the bed towards him. Then he decided to add as an afterthought, “Master.”

Ryan folded his arms behind his head, propping himself so he could watch Gerard, a smirk playing on his features. "Am I going to have to tie you down just to get some sleep? Don't think I won't, Gee." 

“Ooh, kinky.” Gerard grinned as he crawled over Ryan’s body and lay on top of him. “I just can’t get enough of you and your sexy body. Can you blame me?”

Ryan pulled his arms from under him and draped them over Gerard. He genuinely couldn't recall having ever been told he had a sexy body. He might just have to try and get used to that. "Given that I can't take my eyes or hands off yours, maybe not. You know you remind me of the Energizer bunny? You never seem to slow down." Ryan couldn't resist gently caressing Gerard's back, his skin feeling so good under Ryan's fingers.

Gerard snorted with laughter. “Frankie says I have two speeds: on and off. I’m not as energetic as Brendon, but when I’m on, I keep going and going and going. Must be all that coffee.”

"I think if I've survived Bren this long, I can survive you." Ryan smiled at the idea of Gerard never stopping. Like, _ever_. Fuck, sex like this twenty four hours a day would probably kill him, but he'd die happy! "And anyway, Bren can be settled down if you know how to handle him properly." 

Gerard moved his hands under his chin and looked pensively at Ryan. “Oh really? And how is that?”

Ryan took a moment to think carefully. He wasn't intending on lying, but he was very tempted to omit certain details. Handling Bren was a complicated affair, and one that Ryan had been thinking of since the incident involving the creation of Gerard's birthday gift. That had been the first time Bren had done that. Broken the rules so carefully put in place. Ryan had been wondering why he'd done that. 

He realized he'd not answered Gerard, who was still laid out on top of him, waiting. "If I said it's complicated, would that be enough of an answer? I'm just not sure you'd really want to know..." Ryan trailed off, uncertain as to what Gerard's reaction would be to the truth about him and Brendon. Part of him thought he might freak out, but he also had the feeling that not only would Gerard understand, he might actually think it, well, sexy.

“I really do want to know,” Gerard said as he rolled off of Ryan to cuddle up beside him, wrapping his arms around his chest. “But if you’re not willing to tell me, then I understand.” He rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder, softly kissing the skin.

He grumbled at the sudden loss of heat, reaching over to pull the covers over them. He decided, after a long debate in his head, that if they were both falling for each other he needed to be honest with Gerard. Completely honest. If that meant telling him something that only he and his band mates knew, then so be it. 

Ryan took a deep breath before speaking, knowing in all likelihood that he was going to ramble and fail miserably at explaining the situation. "You know how Brendon is when we perform on stage? Well he's like that _all_ of the time. Honestly, he's all over the place, hands on everyone and there really is only so much anyone can stand, you know?" He wanted to know that Gerard understood what he meant before he continued.

Gerard helped him pull up the covers. He gently ran his fingers along Ryan's side as he spoke. He could see on his face how hard this was for Ryan to speak about. This was going to be a confession. Gerard prepared for the worst.

"I am pretty sure we have already discussed that he doesn't separate on and off stage." He was confused by Ryan's question and why he seemed so nervous. Was he sneaking Brendon drugs or something?

The feel of Gerard's fingers on his skin was a calming presence for Ryan. He hadn't realized just how hard it would be to tell Gerard this. Maybe it was because he cared about what Gerard thought, because Ryan didn't know what he would do if Gerard freaked out. 

"So yeah, no off switch. Except he can, switch off that is. Providing you know when to apply the correct pressure and the right reward. What you see on stage, in interviews? That's us; at least that's us in public. When we're off stage and out of camera range, it's so different. Brendon needs _boundaries_. I just provide them." 

Ryan was finding it hard to verbalize what he was thinking. He moved his hand, taking Gerard's in his own and squeezing it. Not to comfort Gerard, but to comfort himself.

"Oh," Gerard said, no longer confused. "Well, I know for a fact that you are an expert at controlling people." He smiled warmly at him to let him know that he understood.

"So you know what I mean? Like _exactly_ what I mean?" Gerard sounded like he understood, but Ryan wasn't convinced he really did. He wasn't talking about being Brendon's nanny; he was talking about something a little more than that.

"Remember earlier when I said I have tools?" He wiggled so he could look directly in Ryan's eyes. "I meant that. I mean, have you met my band? We are a rather eclectic group. Sometimes even they need to have someone totally in charge."

He paused to let his admission sink in. "I don't bring all the tools on tour. They're much worse in the studio."

Ryan felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. Did Gerard just admit what Ryan thought he did? "Wait...the _whole_ band?! How do you even manage that? Bren is more than enough to contend with." Ryan suddenly realized that what Gerard was talking about didn't necessarily involve sex. "Gee? Do you, I mean, are you talking about just dominance, or more than that."

Gerard laughed. "Only with you, little fucker. No, they just need a bit of commanding sometimes. I didn't always. I used to be rather submissive... before. I guess I kinda realized I was much more dominant when I cleaned up."

"Oh," Ryan's heart sank a little, "Fuck." 

Gerard's brow furrowed. "What?"

Ryan wanted to crawl into a hole right now. Why did he have this stupid need to tell the truth? "We do. I mean, I... well I fuck Brendon." He felt like the words dropped like rocks. "I mean not all the time, just as a reward for exceptional behavior. The rest of the time, it's just control." 

"Is that all?" Gerard sighed with relief. "I have with them, when they ask. And before... it was something that could control me. It was the only thing that would give me the same kind of high as the alcohol and drugs." He couldn't believe he was telling Ryan this. It took a lot for him to remember that time and he knew he had to tell him. If he was going to try and have something with Ryan, he had to know everything.

Reaching his arm around Gerard, Ryan ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. He knew he'd never be able to truly understand what Gerard had been through, but he could take an educated guess. "It's okay, Gee. You don't have to tell me everything, at least not all at once. I mean, I want you to know everything eventually, and you might feel the same way. We can take that one step at a time though, you know?" Ryan was hoping he was making sense. He certainly felt like a weight had been lifted, even if there was one last thing he really needed to tell Gerard. 

Gerard smiled at him. Ryan really understood, and he appreciated that a lot. He leaned forward and kissed Ryan softly. "One step at a time. I'm really good at that."

Ryan felt like he was melting when Gerard kissed him. He smiled against Gerard's lips, murmuring "Thank you."

"For what?"

Ryan pulled back a little, still smiling. "Aside from the amazing sex? For not freaking out. Can I ask you a question?"

Gerard snorted with laughter. "Kinda hard for me to freak out about this. You can always ask me a question. I will always answer truthfully."

"This is all kinds of awkward, or at least it should be. So in your experience, what would you do if your sub stepped way out of line and you let them?" Ryan wished he could just out and out ask about what he should do about Brendon's outburst. He just needed to work up to it.

Gerard tilted his head with curiosity. "What did Brendon do?"

Ryan sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "He fucked me. He _never_ does that. He didn't even ask." It was strange, it didn't sound so bad when he said it out loud. Ryan did have to admit that Brendon's actions had unsettled him a little. He couldn't help wonder what had caused it.

Gerard’s brow furrowed. “You didn’t stop him?” Really, if Ryan hadn’t wanted Brendon to fuck him, all he had to do was say no. 

This was not going in the direction Ryan had hoped. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut now. After all, it was still kind of Gerard's birthday, and Ryan was talking to him about someone else fucking him. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. 

"I...I guess I wanted to know what it was like. I mean I was kind of caught up in the moment and he didn't exactly give me a chance to say no when he made the first move and I was missing you already and I didn't know you felt the same way I did, and I'm a complete fuck up, aren't I?" Ryan had absolutely no idea where that came from, but it was the truth. 

Gerard moved a hand to caress Ryan’s face. “You aren’t a fuck up, Ry. I mean, we aren’t exactly exclusive, are we?” He kinda wanted to be, but they weren’t, really. Not yet at least. “And you wanted to know. I can get that. I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t there, but I bet it was pretty damn hot, considering I know how you look when you’re being fucked.”

He leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I don’t care, Ryan, but you obviously do. If you’re worried about it, maybe you should confront Brendon.”

Ryan found himself leaning into Gerard's touch. "Probably. I mean it's not like I can do anything about it now. Punishment now wouldn't exactly fit in with the principles of classical conditioning." His mind was running through a million possibilities. Maybe Brendon had decided he wanted something different, maybe he'd noticed something had changed, maybe Brendon was staking his claim after the gig. Surely he hadn't figured out about him and Gerard? 

He finally came to the conclusion he would need to take Gerard's advice. Ryan pulled Gerard close. "It's my fault. I should never have let him help. It was such a stupid idea." Ryan hesitated as he suddenly fully registered what Gerard had said about not being exclusive. What if he wanted that?

Shit. The realization that ultimately that's exactly what he wanted hit him hard. He couldn't see Brendon coping with that. At all. Sure, Ryan could still provide the control, but what if he didn't want to screw Brendon anymore. He had to admit he'd felt a little guilty after the incident in his bathroom, but he'd figured Gerard might not want more than the occasional hook up. But now? Ryan wasn't sure he'd be okay with it, regardless of whether Gerard was it not. 

Words were coming out of Ryan's mouth again without him realizing. "I just don't want Brendon fucking this up for me." 

Gerard didn’t move his hand from Ryan’s face when he pulled him closer. He stroked his cheek gently with his thumb, memorizing the contours. Hmm, he needed to do another sketch of Ryan. Looking into his eyes as he spoke, Gerard tried to read what was going on behind them, but he couldn’t and that was driving him crazy. He could see so many emotions, but they were all jumbled. 

And then Ryan said something that made it all fall into place. Oh. Ryan wanted a relationship, too. Gerard wasn’t sure how a relationship would work between two people in two different bands that weren’t on the same tour. Mikey and Pete’s relationship only lasted that summer on Warped Tour. After the tour was over, it fell apart. At least they were still friends. Would he and Ryan be able to have a long distance relationship?

He wanted to at least try. Moving his other hand up to the other side of his face, he began his confession. “Ryro,” he started, using a nickname he’d heard Spencer use before. “You’re the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever met. We have so much in common. You’re a little geek and you love to dominate people in private, but you even have a little bit of sub in you. You fuck like a wild man, but can also be so gentle.

“I think I fell in love with you back before, when I wasn’t exactly sober. But I _know_ I am in love with you now. I don’t know how you feel, but I think it might be the same. Long distance relationships are shit, but I want to try. For you, I want to try. 

“You don’t have to worry about Brendon fucking things up. I understand that people need to be controlled sometimes. _I_ still need it sometimes, and you’re the only one who has really given that to me. You’ve _made_ me want to give in to you. You’re going on tour. Brendon will probably need a lot of controlling. I don’t mind.” Gerard smiled to show Ryan that he was okay with how he has to deal with Brendon.

“I don’t mind because I know we can get together and you will let me control you and I will let you control me and we both know it’s exactly what we need. And that is exactly why I want you, Ryan. You are the only person who can do both for me, and that’s exactly what I need, exactly what I want.”

Ryan lay there, transfixed. He wasn't entirely convinced that this was real. Everyone had always told Ryan that no-one was perfect. But if this was real, if he really was hearing those words from Gerard, everyone was wrong. Because right now, Ryan was lying in the arms of perfection. Maybe not everyone's idea of perfect, but Gerard Way was certainly Ryan's idea of perfection. 

The only problem was that for once, Ryan was lost for words. 

It took him a moment to fully digest everything Gerard had said. He _understood_. Nobody had ever really managed that before. Ryan wanted to say something, but he was positive nothing he could say would ever really convey just how much all this meant to him. Instead, Ryan rolled onto his side and cupped Gerard's face in his hands. "I love you, Gerard Way." And with that, Ryan closed the gap between them, kissing him softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning brings more sex and blow jobs.

Gerard was on his back when he woke up. He felt a warm weight lying on top of him. He blinked to get the sleep from his eyes. Fuck, his eyes were dry. He finally could see clearly. His thought at first it was Mikey lying over him, but then realized he had no clothes on. Then he remembered his birthday surprise and smiled to himself.

He looked down at the brown wavy hair that was on the head of the young man draped over his chest. Their legs were entangled and Ryan had one hand entangled in Gerard’s hair. He smiled and moved a hand to brush Ryan’s hair back. The night came flooding back. The sex, the present, the confessions. He was completely in love. Fuck, his band was going to make fun of him. Or maybe not. Actually, he didn’t care. He was just glad he had Ryan, a kindred soul.

Ryan had been somewhere between awake and gently dozing, happy just to lie on Gerard's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, when he felt Gerard's hand in his hair. Finally deciding to open his eyes, Ryan smiled at the sight that greeted him. "Morning." 

Gerard stretched his neck to look at the clock on the bedside table. Yep, it was still morning. “Morning. How are you?”

Snuggling up into Gerard's chest, Ryan hummed contentedly. "Amazing, wonderful, happy. That pretty much sums it up. You?" He started to play with Gerard's hair, carding it through his fingers. 

“Same,” Gerard replied. He ran a hand up and down his back gently. “I’m pretty fucking content.” And he was. He really didn’t want to move, but he was going to have to go get his stuff in his hotel room. He was also going to have to tell the rest of his band about Ryan and how much he means to Gerard.

Ryan arched his back into Gerard's touch, stretching out. On mornings like this, he felt rather feline. Ryan had the distinct feeling that if he had been a cat, Gerard would have been his favorite scratching post. "'M glad." Ryan voice was still laced with sleep. "How are you so gorgeous? I mean at this time in the morning? I mean you're a little disheveled, but you still look sexy as hell."

Gerard snorted. “You’re a bit prejudiced. Besides, you’re pretty fucking adorable, too.” He ruffled Ryan’s hair. “I love your bed head.”

"Mmmm... maybe I should just work this look today?" Ryan grinned. He could definitely get used to this. He lifted his head just enough to be able to press a kiss to Gerard's skin. "Can we stay like this?" Ryan did his best puppy dog look. 

“Little fucker,” Gerard chuckled. “I would love to stay like this forever, but we both have obligations.” He sighed. 

“How much longer can you stay?”

Ryan giggled. "Since when did you have the memory of a goldfish? I told you, I have another couple of days." He nuzzled Gerard's chest. "Then it's back to Vegas and off on tour." 

Gerard rolled his eyes and pinched Ryan’s side. “You fucked the memory right out of me, fucker. So, I have to get to Utah somehow, either with my band or otherwise, by tomorrow probably mid-day. So that means we either have a little time or a lot of time together.”

He yelped when he felt the nip on his side, breaking out into another fit of giggles. "Are you propositioning me? Because if you need a chauffeur, I happen to have a highly appropriate hat." Ryan ran his hand down Gerard's side, tickling him with his fingers.

“Stop!” Gerard squealed and laughed. “I have not propositioned you… yet. But if you have a chauffer’s hat, I would really like to see it.”

Ryan sucked gently on Gerard's skin. "So you've officially peaked my curiosity. If none if this so far involves being propositioned, I can't wait for you to do it for real." He returned to the slightly pink area of skin, continuing to suck at the same spot. 

Gerard’s fingers tightened on Ryan. He tilted his head down towards him and whispered, “Be my chauffeur. I want to spend every moment I can with you. I want to make love to you in the middle of nowhere in the back of your car.” 

" _Fuck_ , yesssss." Ryan hissed out the word before sinking his teeth into Gerard. Ryan decidedly liked being propositioned. 

Gerard’s body arched from the bed. “Fuck, Ry.” He loved being marked like that. Then again, he liked being marked by Ryan. He was getting hard quick. He rolled his hips up against Ryan.

"Hmmm?" Ryan looked up at Gerard with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I couldn't quite hear you there." He pushed his hips back against Gerard as he bit down on his chest again. 

Gerard moved his hands to Ryan’s hips and held him down tightly against him. “Fuck me, Ryan Ross. Fuck me hard and fast and dirty.”

Ryan did not need asking twice. He licked across the two bite marks on Gerard's chest before disappearing under the covers, moving to his side and wrapping his hands around Gerard's hips. In one swift move, Ryan flipped Gerard over onto his front. He settled back between Gerard's legs and bit down hard on Gerard's left ass cheek. 

Gerard gasped and laughed when Ryan easily flipped him over. His laughter quickly turned into a moan when he felt Ryan’s teeth. “Fucker!” he laughed and looked back over his shoulder at Ryan with a huge smile.

He dragged his teeth across Gerard's ass, his hands running down over his hips to the tops of his thighs. Ryan used his thumbs to spread Gerard wide before leaning down and pressing his tongue against Gerard's entrance. If Gerard wanted hard, fast and dirty, that was exactly what he was going to get.

Gerard’s laugh turned into a whine this time. He pushed back against Ryan’s tongue. “Fuck yes...” Holy shit, this was going to be awesome. His cock was already rock hard. He almost reached down to start pulling himself off. Instead, he glanced up at the headboard and saw the sash was still tied there. He grinned and reached for it, wrapping it around his wrists and holding on.

Ryan licked his lips at the sound Gerard made. The wanton whine made Ryan's cock twitch violently. He chewed on his bottom lip before slowly sliding his tongue into Gerard, squeezing his thighs tightly. 

Gerard gripped the sash tight as he felt Ryan’s tongue slip into him. He pushed back. “Yes… yesyesyes.”

He began fucking Gerard with his tongue, exploring eagerly, wanting to hear all the noises he loved to create. Ryan wanted to be able to play Gerard like an instrument, his own personal symphony of lust.

Ryan’s tongue felt so much better than a finger. It was thicker, wetter and way more flexible. He was making so many different noises. He really wanted to touch himself, but he had his hands tied up. Of course he could let it go, but he really didn’t want to. He wanted to make this one of the best.

Pushing further into Gerard, Ryan flicked the end of his tongue hoping to reach his sweet spot. He realized he was gripping Gerard's thighs tightly enough to leave bruises. The thought of seeing the dark welts later in the back if his car made him moan.

Gerard gasped and his hips jerked as Ryan’s tongue stroked his prostate. “Fuck, Ryan,” he moaned. “Need you so bad.”

Ryan couldn't resist licking at Gerard's sweet spot again, groaning when his hips bucked again. He had to stop himself from lingering there. Ryan wanted to give Gerard exactly what he wanted. 

With one last swirl of his tongue, Ryan pulled out, moving over Gerard and pressing his erection against Gerard's ass as he reached for the lube and condoms. Once they were in his hands, Ryan moved back to lying flush against Gerard. It was then Ryan saw where Gerard's hands were, the red material looking so good against his skin. He dropped the contents of his hand by Gerard's hip, running his hands over Gerard's back and shoulders, continuing up his arms to his wrists. 

Ryan tilted his head to whisper in Gerard's ear as he ground his hips against his ass. "Want me to tie those properly, Gee?" 

A shudder went through Gerard’s body and his hands released the sash. “God yes,” he moaned as he fell flat against the bed. He raised his hands, wiggling his fingers as he waited for Ryan to tie him up.

Ryan ran his fingers over Gerard's hands before gripping his wrist tightly. He deftly wound the red material around his wrist and knotting it. Ryan nibbled at the lobe of Gerard's ear as he repeated the action on Gerard's other hand. He pulled the sash extra tight to make sure he couldn't get loose.

" _Much_ better, Gee. Wouldn't want you able to get lose now. I do prefer to watch you struggle." Ryan knelt back, opening a condom packet with his teeth. 

Gerard moaned as Ryan tied him up. It turned him on so much. “Good and tight,” he murmured. “Like to struggle.” He started grinding against the bed, trying to get some friction. 

"Ah ah ah..." Ryan chastised, gripping Gerard's hips and yanking his ass back and up off the bed, pulling the sash tight. "That is _definitely_ not allowed." He loved seeing Gerard so desperate. Ryan let go of Gerard, wondering whether he'd be able to stay where he'd been put while Ryan rolled the condom over his cock.

Gerard groaned, but moved where Ryan put him, knowing what was coming next. He flexed his fingers and buried his face in the pillow below him. This was going to be so good.

It didn't take Ryan long to lube up his straining cock. He wasn't the only one in a hurry. He certainly didn't give Gerard any warning as he entered him, moaning as Gerard's tight heat enveloped him.

“Fuck!” Gerard yelled, but it was muffled by the pillow. There hadn’t been a whole lot of prep and now he was paying for it. He bit his lip as he tried to relax, the burn of Ryan’s dick stretching him open permeating him completely. 

The sash was cutting into his wrists. He hadn’t even realized he was pulling that hard against the restraints. He moved his hands to grab the sash and relieve the stress on his wrists. Pushing back against Ryan, he moaned loudly, the pain turning quickly into pleasure.

Ryan couldn't really make out whether Gerard had said something or whether this was yet another new noise he'd elicited from the older man. He afforded Gerard the small luxury of a moment to adjust, and Ryan took his moans to be a good sign. Running his hands over the smooth skin of Gerard's hips, Ryan pulled back until he was almost completely out before pulling Gerard's hips back, thrusting back onto his lover.

Gerard’s back arched as Ryan slammed into him. Loud, guttural moans came from his mouth. The burn was still there with every stroke, but he relished it. This was what he had asked for, what he wanted. Ryan knew what to do for him. 

The sounds coming from Gerard as Ryan fucked him did nothing but encourage him. Ryan set a fast, rough pace, his fingers digging into Gerard's hips with each thrust. "Fuck!" Ryan cried out as he plowed back into Gerard. This felt so good, Gerard was driving him crazy, the way he just let him direct everything. Fuck he was still so tight.

Gerard was going to be covered in bruises, but he didn’t care. He thrust back hard against Ryan. The rougher, the better. He felt Ryan’s fingers on his hips. He pulled on the sash, wanting to get a hand to his own cock. He growled at the material for not giving way. 

It was a wicked grin that appeared on Ryan's face when he was faced with Gerard's obvious frustration. Ryan loved this part, watching the desperation unfold as he kept the rhythm that was driving them both towards complete bliss. He slid his hands a little further round Gerard's hips so his fingers touched the edge of his pelvis, lifting his ass a little higher as he pulled back. Ryan followed this with a fast hard thrust, aiming for that spot that he knew would elicit the most stunning of noises from Gerard.

Gerard felt Ryan’s hands moving and smirked inwardly. He knew Ryan would give into him. But he didn’t. Every ounce of air that was in his lungs left him immediately when Ryan hit his prostate. He whined in pure bliss and felt his cock jump, hitting his stomach. He moaned when Ryan pulled back, but was rewarded with another hard thrust, taking the air from him again. “Oh fuck,” he hissed with the last of his breath.

Ryan made a noise somewhere between a moan and a self-satisfied cry of triumph. Once he knew he'd found the angle, Ryan picked up the pace, losing none of the force Gerard seemed to want so badly. He could feel the first sparks of electricity in his gut as he pounded into Gerard.

The mix of pleasure and pain was exhilarating for Gerard. He met Ryan with a hard thrust back of his own. The heat was building inside him. He wondered if once again he could come without being touched. Probably.

When Gerard pushed back of his own accord, a violent wave of pleasure coursed through his veins. "Fuck, Gee....so fucking good." Ryan's voice came out strangled as he tried to hold himself together. Ryan kept a strong grip on Gerard's hip with one hand as he continued his hard thrusts, his right hand sliding around to take Gerard's cock in hand.

Gerard felt Ryan’s long fingers wrap around him and he thrust up into his hand twice before his body shook with his orgasm. He moaned shamelessly, his ass clinching around Ryan as his cock pulsed.

Ryan tried to hold back when he felt Gerard come in his hand, but the feeling of Gerard tightening around his cock was too much. The groan rising from his throat was feral, his hips stuttering as he fucked Gerard hard through their orgasms. Finally Ryan collapsed against Gerard's back, panting, his whole body shaking.

Gerard fell on the bed from Ryan’s weight. He could tell both of them had a sheen of sweat on their bodies from the exertion. He was breathing deeply, enjoying the feeling of Ryan on him, though the wet sheets were getting cold. “Holy fuck, that was good.” 

Letting out a happy sigh, Ryan nuzzled the back of Gerard's neck. "Yeah, you feel so fucking good, Gee." Ryan was debating whether he should untie Gerard. He really didn't want to.

Gerard chuckled. “So do you. But at some point, I really want to feel my birthday present.” He grinned then tried to shift to the side some. “Fucking sheets are soaked. Can’t believe I had that much in me.”

"Hmmm. Guess I should let you loose, huh?" Ryan rolled off of Gerard to let him move off the sticky sheets. "Although I kind of want to keep you there, feed you breakfast and then, I dunno, maybe play with your birthday present."

Gerard’s eyes widened. “Fuck… Fuck, just strip the fucking sheets,” he begged. 

Ryan giggled, leaning over and kissing Gerard's cheek. " _Fiiiiiiiine_ ," he drew out the word, holding in another giggle. "So what do you want to eat? I need to keep your energy up after all." Ryan climbed off the bed, untucking the sheets and starting to pull them off. He realized that Gerard needed cleaning up too, so he nipped to the bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth. 

He knelt on the bed next to Gerard, pulling the sheet down to his chest. "Lift up please. I need to clean you up." Ryan ran his hand along Gerard's back.

Gerard couldn’t help but giggle. He slid up onto his knees and turned to look at Ryan. “This okay? And I think some pancakes and maybe some eggs would be nice. And coffee. Lots and lots of fucking coffee.”

Pulling the sheets out from underneath Gerard, Ryan leant forward and gently cleaned up Gerard's stomach. He spent extra care on Gerard's cock, making sure to make as much contact as possible.

Once he'd finished, Ryan ran a hand slowly up Gerard's chest. "You're so beautiful, Gee." Ryan could help but let his eye's devour the vision before him. Finally tearing himself away from Gerard, Ryan slid off the bed, returning the cloth to the bedroom before using the phone to order room service.

Gerard lowered his head to watch Ryan cleaning him off. Fucker was making him hard again already. How the fuck did he do that? He smiled when he called him beautiful. “Thank you, Master,” he said, wiggling his ass in the air.

Ryan returned to the bed, sitting in front of Gerard. He really did look beautiful still tied to the headboard. "You know, I already know what your next present is going to be." He found his hand had settled on Gerard's thigh. Wow. He really couldn't keep his hands off Gerard.

“Really, what’s that?” Gerard glanced at Ryan’s hand, loving the warmth radiating from him. He smiled and looked back up in Ryan’s eyes. 

"That would be telling." Ryan's voice was low and teasing as he leant forward to kiss Gerard's neck. Yes, Ryan _definitely_ knew what he was getting Gerard.

Gerard pouted. “Aww, that’s a whole year away. I’ll forget by then.” He wiggled his ass again. “Are you sure you won’t tell me?”

Ryan smirked suggestively, lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head. "Now who says it would be for your birthday. Does it need to be a special occasion for someone to treat their pet? I'm also up for persuading." Ryan glanced down at his already half hard cock. 

A shudder went up Gerard’s spine when Ryan called him his pet. He hadn’t been called that in a long time. He followed Ryan’s eyes and licked his lips as he saw his cock steadily getting harder. “May I?” he asked, trying to slide closer to Ryan’s lap.

Ryan pushed himself a little closer, putting himself within easy reach of Gerard. "You may." He knew that was all that was needed.

Gerard’s smile grew larger as he moved his face closer. He licked a stripe up Ryan’s cock. He nosed him out of the way and got his mouth around Ryan’s balls. He rolled them in his mouth, gently scraping his teeth across the skin.

"Fuck, good boy...." Ryan's words caught in his throat as he found his balls disappearing into the velvety warmth of Gerard's mouth. He was not expecting that. Gerard was definitely the best sub he could have wished for. Inventive was better than blind following. He couldn't stop a moan from rising from him as he felt Gerard's teeth. 

Gerard sighed when he heard Ryan moan. He rolled his balls over his tongue then let them pop out of his mouth to lick along his length up to the head. Ryan was already leaking a little and he lapped up the drops. He slid his mouth over him, taking him deep in his mouth, letting his tongue wrap around him. A moan escaped him as he let Ryan hit the back of his throat, so heavy and warm on his tongue.

Ryan bit back another moan as he watched Gerard, his mouth looking so fine around Ryan's cock. His back arched as he felt the back of Gerard's throat, a sharp intake of breath the only sound he made. Ryan wanted to watch all of this, wanted to watch his perfect pet suck him dry, but he needed to hold onto something, anything, and right now he could reach anything. 

Lifting his head, he released an arm from behind his head, groping around behind himself blindly, determined not to look away from Gerard. He finally felt a pillow, pulling it over and stuffing it behind his head. Much better. Now he could see _and_ touch.

Gerard watched Ryan. He was certainly enjoying himself. Brendon probably never did anything like this for him. He saw him searching for a pillow and got an idea. He pulled his head all of the way off of him and raised his arm as far as he could. "C'mon. Get between my arms. I'll make this the best blowjob you've ever had."

Ryan lay there and looked at Gerard, quirking his eyebrow. He got the distinct feeling that he was really going to enjoy this, even if he had no idea exactly what _this_ was going to be. Shuffling himself around, he ducked under Gerard's arms, making a mental note in his head to remember just how good red looked against his skin. Somehow Ryan knew he wasn't really ever likely to forget that. As he settled himself comfortably he realized he felt a little cornered, being trapped between the head of the bed and Gerard. The thought made his cock twitch. Fuck yes, this was going to be good.

Gerard realized he needed to explain his need for Ryan to move. “It’s a little awkward leaning over to you with my hands tied,” he said as he wiggled his fingers. “I won’t be able to take you as deep with my arm digging into my neck.”

Once Ryan was settled, Gerard slid up to kiss his lips. “You okay? I want to make this good for both of us, but you have to be okay with this.”

He really couldn't stop the lopsided grin that appeared on his lips. "I can't think I'll ever not be okay with anything that involves you being tied up and us both being naked." Ryan paused a moment, loving the way that had sounded. "But I will reserve judgment until after you're done." Yep, whatever this was it was going to be fucking awesome.

Wow. Gerard couldn’t help but smile back at Ryan. That smile was his, he knew. “I fucking adore you,” he said as he kissed him again then began trailing kisses along his jaw, neck and chest. He flicked his tongue over Ryan’s nipples and took them between his teeth before kissing down his stomach and across his hips.

He settled himself between Ryan’s legs, letting his hands rest lightly against the curve of his ass. He looked up again and smiled before lowering his head and taking him deep in his mouth. Yes, this was much better. He moaned as he moved over him slowly, his tongue teasing him on every stroke.

Ryan sighed happily as Gerard kissed down his neck, hissing when he used his teeth. "Fuck...." The slight bite of pain sent a chill down his spine, straight to his cock. When Gerard's mouth closed around his cock, Ryan moaned loudly, arching his back again. He was finding it hard not to buck his hips as Gerard's mouth moved over him, but the flick of his tongue against the head of his cock was too much and Ryan thrust up, all control lost.

Gerard dug his fingers into Ryan’s ass. He wasn’t exactly in a position to stop him from thrusting up, but luckily he was able to take him. His throat opened and he swallowed before sliding back up again. He teased Ryan’s slit with his tongue, taking a moment to let his throat relax.

The feel of Gerard's fingers gripping his ass encouraged Ryan to sink back into the bed. He loved the sensation of being held tightly, whether it was being held down or up he didn't really care. An animalistic growl rose from his chest as Gerard's tongue did a number on him, Ryan's head tipping back against the bed in reaction to the pleasure.

Gerard chuckled when he heard the growl. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard in his life. He was a little curious that Ryan wasn’t touching him, controlling him, yet. So he let his teeth graze his skin as he began to bob up and down on him a bit faster.

Ryan's breathing was already shallow when he felt the oh so sweet drag of teeth on skin. "Shit... _again_..."

_As you wish_ , Gerard thought as he let his teeth scrape his skin again. He sucked hard, taking Ryan all the way to his base then back to the top. He wanted to hear that growl again. He wanted to make Ryan lose all control and fuck his mouth unabashedly.

The thoughts that had been running through Ryan's head disappeared the moment Gerard took his cock fully into his mouth. Ryan's hand instinctively went to the back of Gerard's head, his long fingers wrapping around his still messed up locks. 

" _Fuck, yes_." Fuck. Gerard hadn't been wrong. Ryan was starting to lose his resolve about not taking over. He wanted more. He found feel his hips lifting off the bed, desperately seeking the heat of Gerard's mouth again.

Gerard moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt Ryan’s hand on his head. That’s it. That’s what he wanted to feel. Oh, but Ryan was also moving, fucking him now. His moan grew louder and he could feel he was getting hard now. He increased the pace, sucking hard around his cock. This was absolutely everything he wanted.

Ryan's brain was working hard to string a thought together. Oh. _Oh_. Gerard's moans were like a light bulb in the haze of Ryan's lust. So that's how he wanted it. His grip tightened on Gerard's hair as Ryan set the pace, thrusting into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard smiled inwardly. Even being submissive he could control things. It really didn’t matter much if they both were getting what they wanted. Ryan wanted Gerard’s mouth around his cock and Gerard wanted Ryan to show him exactly how he wanted it. He moaned his approval and followed Ryan’s lead. 

He could feel how easy Gerard was to manipulate. So perfect and so very much his. Ryan brought his leg up so he could get better leverage. He could feel the softness of Gerard's thighs against his calves as he increased the pace of his thrusts, eager to see Gerard take it.

Fuck. Ryan moved and Gerard was able to take him even deeper, if that was possible. His moans became more wanton. Damn, he was getting so hard. He had to find a way to make Ryan come apart soon.

Ryan felt the tight, hot feeling in his stomach that he knew meant he was close to his orgasm. Gerard looked incredible, and the fact that he was still bound to the bed just pushed Ryan closer to the edge. He managed to form one last coherent command. "Gerard...more...tongue...teeth… _anything_." Ryan's breathing was getting heavy now, he was so close.

Gerard aimed to please. He closed his teeth around him more, enough so he could feel it, but not so much to break the skin. He let his tongue lead on the way up and follow on the way down, flicking around the head as he reached it. He tugged on the sash, just to remind Ryan he couldn’t exactly move then grabbed his ass as tight as he could, pushing him up into his mouth.

Fuck. Gerard was so good when he did what he was told. Ryan growled deep in his chest as he felt Gerard's teeth on him once more, so very close to bliss. The feeling of Gerard grabbing his ass wasn't quite enough but when Gerard pushed Ryan up into his mouth, Ryan lost all control, coming without warning and moaning loudly.

Gerard felt Ryan’s cock throb against his tongue as he released into his mouth. He couldn’t help but moan as he swallowed and sucked him through it, trying to get every drop. He felt him softening and slowed his ministrations, licking him clean gently. That had been fabulous. He laid his head on Ryan’s hip, licking his lips and smiling contentedly.

Ryan let out a long soft sigh as Gerard laid his head on his hip. He let go of Gerard's hair, stroking it gently as he watched him smile. Ryan wondered how he could look so comfy there, given how bony his hips were. It must just be another one of those ways they fit together so well.

Gerard turned his head to look up at Ryan. “You’re a fucking god. Did you know that?”

Ryan giggled at Gerard's statement. "Well I guess I do now." He was just about to suggest Gerard let him up to go fetch a certain birthday present when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Uh. Any chance you could throw the blanket over me or something while you get that?” Gerard asked, looking towards the door.

There was a temptation on Ryan's part to refuse Gerard's request, but he decided that he wasn't really that cruel, at least not when he'd been so good. "Like I could leave you like this," Ryan scrambled out of Gerard's arms and off the bed, "after all, that could be anyone out there." He draped the blanket over Gerard's naked form before pulling on one of the complimentary bathrobes. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a far too cheery bell boy with a trolley. He tried to bring it into the room, but Ryan stopped him, muttering something about not liking other people in his room. He finally got rid of him and wheeled the trolley in, pushing it over to the side of the bed, suddenly looking forward to taking care of Gerard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, coffee and more fun with Gerard's birthday present!

Ryan walked around the bed to retrieve the black box, shrugging off his robe before joining Gerard back on the bed. He pulled the blanket back off Gerard, running his hand over Gerard's side. He sat back against the headboard and opened the box, taking out the dildo and trailing a finger along its length.

Gerard had rolled on his side, sliding up to give his arms a little rest while Ryan was getting their food. He inhaled and smelled their breakfast, his mouth drooling at the sharp smell of coffee. But obviously Ryan had other ideas. Gerard watched him with the dildo curiously. He licked his lips a little nervously, wondering what he had in mind.

He could take his eyes off Gerard. The way he licked his lips, the nervous expectation on his face. Ryan knew how much Gerard needed his coffee, and he figured it would be cruel to make him go so long without any. Ryan smiled gently as he placed the dildo back in the box. "I think a little breakfast is in order first. I'm going to untie one of your hands now, Gerard. I will be binding you again, but I need you in a more suitable position."

Gerard blinked. Wait a minute. He’d uttered those words before, to Ray, actually. And now he was on the receiving end of them conscious enough to know the implication. He licked his lips again, but this time in a feral manner. He smiled gratefully and nodded. “I’ll be good,” he said, “especially after I’ve had my coffee.”

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Ryan leaned over to Gerard's hands, undoing the knot and bringing Gerard's wrist to his mouth and kissing the slight redness where the sash had rubbed against his skin. "Turn to face away from the headboard. Tell me once you're comfortable."

Gerard smiled and cupped Ryan’s face in his hand as he leaned in to kiss him lovingly. When he finally leaned back, he looked into those beautiful honey eyes. “How did you know this is exactly what I need?”

"I just did, I guess." Ryan smiled. This was exactly what he needed, too. He shuffled around to sit in front of Gerard, leaning in to kiss him softly as he took Gerard's arm behind his back and retying the sash around his wrist, leaving a little more give so as not to mark him too badly. 

Admiring his handiwork, Ryan slid off the bed, moving to the trolley and pouring two cups of coffee. He pulled the trolley right up to the side of the bed, perching on the edge of the bed. Lifting the cover from the plate, Ryan inhaled the smell of the pancakes. Carefully cutting the pancake into bite sized pieces, he glanced back at Gerard, eager to see the look on his face. 

Gerard really liked being tied up. He always had before. There were times when Frank and Ray _had_ to tie him up to keep him from doing things. But this wasn’t one of those times. This was so much better. He breathed deeply when Ryan poured the coffee, but when he didn’t give it to him, he whined. He opened his mouth, though, when Ryan cut up the pancake.

Ryan had heard the whine, choosing not to give an immediate response. Seeing Gerard with his mouth open just made Ryan think of ten minutes ago when he was otherwise occupied with fucking Gerard's mouth. "I'm not prepared to scold your mouth, Gee. You will get coffee when I deem it ready." He pushed a piece of pancake into the fork and held it out for Gerard to take.

Gerard took the piece of pancake off the fork and promptly pouted. He chewed and swallowed. “Needs syrup,” he mumbled, looking forlornly at the cups of coffee.

Ryan shook his head, picking up the syrup and pouring lashings of it over the pancakes, helping himself to a piece. He stabbed another bite and dipped it into a puddle of syrup before moving it to Gerard. Ryan felt the start of an idea forming in his head. Oh yes, that would be _perfect_.

Gerard opened his mouth to take the next piece off the fork. “Can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease have some coffee?”

"What did I already tell you, Gerard? When _I_ say, not you." Ryan ate another piece of pancake, chewing slowly. This was going to take forever, so Ryan decided to make it a little more fun for himself. Taking another piece of syrup soaked pancake, he held it out for Gerard, angling it slightly so that some of the syrup dripped off onto Gerard's chest. "Oops!" Ryan grinned.

Gerard pouted, but watched Ryan. He opened his mouth then raised an eyebrow when the syrup dripped on him. He mumbled and sighed. Ryan needed to give him a little more idea of what he wanted him to do.

Ryan knew how much coffee meant to Gerard. He hadn't planned on keeping it from him, but he had begged. Ryan had told him he would give it to him as soon as it was cool enough to drink. He leaned forward and licked the syrup from Gerard's skin. "Mmm, fuck you taste good." Ryan waited until Gerard had finished the pancake before holding out the coffee mug. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Gerard giggled when Ryan licked the syrup off of him. “Bet I taste better somewhere else.” They continued with Ryan feeding him until the pancakes were gone. He pouted the whole time, but then was rewarded with coffee. “Mmm,” he said inhaling deeply. “Um, how am I going to drink that?”

"It's quite simple. Your lips, the edge of the cup, I tip, you swallow." Ryan smirked as he moved the cup to Gerard's lips. "Or alternatively, you could lap it up. Your choice."

He glared at Ryan briefly and leaned towards the mug, opening his mouth. He sipped the coffee. It was colder than he liked, but that didn’t matter. It was _coffee_. Gerard Way loved coffee.

Ryan watched Gerard until he'd finished the cup. He placed it back on the trolley and poured another cup and returning it to Gerard's lips. "Tell me once you've had enough, Gee." 

Gerard smirked. “When the pot is empty and you have to call for another.” 

He knew that Gerard was being an ass, but Ryan simply smiled and put the cup down, going over to the phone and ringing down for another pot of coffee. When he got back to the bed, he refilled the cup. "Well you have been good, after all."

Gerard actually laughed. “I love you.”

Ryan smiled, a smile he knew was now reserved only for Gerard. Finally pouring the last of the coffee, he held the cup up for Gerard to drink from. "I know. I love you, too, Gee. You finished with breakfast?" 

“Yes,” Gerard said with a nod. “But now I need to pee.” He giggled, totally hyped up on caffeine. 

Well shit. Ryan had not thought that out well. They really should let their breakfast settle before having more fun anyway. Ryan shook his head as he laughed. "I guess that means I need to let you loose, huh?" Ryan leant over and started to untie the sash.

Gerard smirked. “You sure about that?” He leaned into Ryan and kissed his neck, licking a strip up the side.

A barely audible moan rose in Ryan's throat. "If you want your present, yes. What's the worst that could happen?" Ryan didn't particularly feel a pressing need to go and help Gerard pee. 

“I can think of a lot of things,” Gerard said as he rubbed his wrists. He grabbed Ryan and kissed him hard before pushing him back on the bed and jumping up to head to the bathroom. He stood there and peed and peed and peed and got out everything he’d had to drink in the last twelve hours. Eventually he shook himself off and headed back out.

He stopped in the doorway, grabbing either side and cocking his hip seductively. “I’m ready for my close up, Mr. Ross.”

Holy fucking shit. Ryan could feel himself getting hard just looking at Gerard stood like that. He reached over to the box and took out the likeness of his cock. Ryan eyes met Gerard's. "Then I suggest you get your fine ass back into bed, Mr. Way." He held Gerard's gaze as he licked the dildo from base to tip.

Gerard watched Ryan’s tongue slide along the dildo and looked down to see that he was immediately hard. He strutted over to the bed, leaned forward and licked the other side of the dildo in the same manner. 

Ryan's brain nearly imploded at the sight before him and his mind immediately started running away with ideas. He mouthed the dildo softly, occasionally flicking his tongue out across the ridges, never taking his eyes off Gerard.

Gerard whined as he watched Ryan. Fuck, that was hot. “How do you want me?” he finally was able to get out, holding himself up with his hands on Ryan’s thighs, squeezing just a little.

Oh yes, Ryan definitely loved the fact that he could do that to Gerard. He could have continued to tease, but Ryan was just as desperate to truly give Gerard his present as Gerard was to receive it. "In the center of the bed, on your back, Gee. I want to be able to see you." Ryan stood, going to retrieve supplies from the bedside cabinet while Gerard got ready.

Gerard crawled into the middle of the king sized bed. He flopped down on his back and watched Ryan, running a finger up and down his chest. “This is good, because I want to see you, too.”

Ryan could think of several things he'd love to do to Gerard as he lay there, most of which involved pancake syrup. He had, however, promised something very specific. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Gerard's right side and leaning in to kiss him. It was a kiss full of promise, lust and longing.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, pulling him into the kiss. He licked his way into Ryan’s mouth. He tasted like syrup and coffee. And Ryan. That was a nice combination.

He lost himself for a moment to the kiss, the feeling of Gerard's tongue in his mouth so perfect. It felt as though it had been hours since he'd last kissed Gerard. Ryan finally pulled away, licking his lips as if to remember the taste, before picking up the lube, playing with it in his hands. "You ready for this, Gee? It is quite an experience." Ryan smirked as he remembered the previous night.

Gerard giggled at Ryan’s smirk. “Yes, I seem to remember someone enjoying my birthday present quite a bit.” He spread his legs and put his hands behind his head. “Did you want to restrain me again, or is it okay for me to touch this time?”

"I think, given it's your birthday present, you should be allowed to touch. But _only_ because it's your birthday." Ryan winked as he poured some lube over his hand, coating his fingers liberally. He leaned forward to kiss along Gerard's collar bone, wanting to enjoy every second of this.

“Aww,” Gerard pouted. “Too bad it can’t be my birthday all the time.” 

He decided to take advantage of Ryan’s generosity, though. He gently carded his right hand through Ryan’s hair. His left began to slowly stroke his hardening erection.

Ryan glanced down Gerard's body, moaning softly when he saw what Gerard was doing. He kissed down Gerard's chest, flicking his tongue across a nipple.

Gerard moaned, his back arching towards Ryan. His fingers gripped in his hair. “Fuck, so good.” He ran his thumb over the head of his cock before pulling down slowly. 

Encouraged by the sounds coming from Gerard, Ryan moved over him, sucking and licking at his other nipple. He ghosted the palm of his hand down Gerard's side and over his hip, sliding his hand between Gerard's legs. Ryan couldn't take his eyes off his lover’s hand moving over his own cock.

Gerard made more noises that weren’t very coherent. He spread his legs wider when Ryan’s hand moved between them. “Tell me what your plan is,” he said with a smirk.

"Well..." Ryan paused to search for the right words. "First, I'm going to stretch you nice and wide. Secondly, I'm going to suck your cock, just because quite frankly, I like to have you in my mouth. Then, and _only_ then, I'm going to fuck you senseless with your birthday present. Does that sound agreeable?" Ryan returned to Gerard's nipple, grating his teeth over the skin.

Gerard groaned, lifting his hips off the bed to push his cock up into his hand. “Fuck… yes… very agreeable.”

Ryan smirked against Gerard's skin before returning to kissing his chest. He loved the way Gerard had reacted to his plans. Ryan moved his hand lower, pressing a finger to Gerard's entrance, nipping at Gerard's skin as he did so.

“Shit.” Gerard pushed back against Ryan’s hand, wanting his finger inside him. The kisses on his skin were turning him on even more. He squeezed the base of his cock tightly, wanting to hold on for everything.

He loved it when Gerard's body begged for it, even if the words weren't said. Ryan could feel the tension in the air, the need for contact almost palpable. He slowly pushed his finger into Gerard, taking his time to savor every tiny movement Gerard made.

Oh yeah, that’s exactly what he needed. He clinched around Ryan’s finger, loving the feeling, but wanting more. He lifted his head to look at Ryan, watch his hand disappearing under him. He flailed out his free arm and pulled more pillows under his head so he could see more.

Ryan moaned softly against Gerard's skin as he started to move his finger in a slow, steady rhythm. He nipped at Gerard's skin each time he pulled almost all of the way out, occasionally sucking at the marks left by his teeth. God he loved the way Gerard felt around him.

“More, more, more,” Gerard chanted. He wanted to feel more. He wanted Ryan to make him his and only his.

A shiver ran through Ryan's entire body. If Gerard wanted more, then that was exactly what he was going to get. With that thought in mind, Ryan slid a second finger in with the first, crooking them on the first thrust in, searching for Gerard's prostate.

Gerard gasped when he felt the second finger enter him. The gasp turned into a low moan when Ryan brushed over his prostate. He pushed down on Ryan’s fingers, still wanting more. 

Ryan found Gerard's insatiable need for more incredibly hot. Ryan was already hard, but he was prepared to wait a while before taking care of his own needs. Ryan quickly added a third finger. He was getting good at reading Gerard's body; at least he thought he was. Ryan didn't want to stretch Gerard too much. When Ryan had fucked himself with the likeness of his own cock, the sweet combination of burn and pleasure the first time he pushed it in was exquisite. He wanted Gerard to feel that too.

Once he had his hand flush to Gerard's ass, Ryan kissed lower, taking the head of Gerard's cock between his lips as he watched Gerard's hand continue to work over his own cock.

Moans and gasps from Gerard filled the silence in the room. He couldn’t stop his eyelids from fluttering closed when Ryan added the third finger, pushing the long digits deep into him. However, they flew open when he felt the warm moistness of Ryan’s mouth close over his cock. His hand moved up his shaft to Ryan’s lips and he let his fingers trace along Ryan’s strong jaw for a moment before returning to their previous duty.

His eyes closed as Gerard caressed his jaw. Once Gerard's hand started to move again, Ryan followed it with his mouth, letting a moan slip out as he sucked softly. He twisted his fingers, brushing Gerard's prostate lightly.

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. So much pleasure. His body felt over-stimulated. His toes curled and he bit his lip to keep his orgasm at bay. Finally he moaned, loudly like a slut. But really, he was a slut for Ryan. He was Ryan’s slut and no one else’s.

Hell yes. This was exactly what Ryan wanted. As much as Gerard's moan was heaven to Ryan's ears, he didn't want Gerard to lose it before he finally got his present. He reluctantly pulled out of Gerard, swirling his tongue over the head of his cock before sitting back upright.

Ryan reached over and removed the dildo from the box, keeping an eye on Gerard. He poured a little lube over the dildo, stroking it slowly, making sure Gerard could see.

Gerard groaned then whined when Ryan pulled away from him. He stuck his bottom lip out but then raised an eyebrow as he watched Ryan slick up the dildo. “Oh…” he said softly. “Um, should I roll over, or just move a few pillows?” He was really wishing they had a swing right now. Or at least a good length of rope.

"I want to see you, Gee. I want to see you take everything I give you and I want to see you lose it completely. So yeah, pillows are good." Ryan continued to stroke the dildo, licking his lips.

Gerard nodded and moved a couple of the pillows down under his hips, raising his ass off the bed. “Fuck… I wish Frankie hadn’t broken my fucking swing. It would be perfect right now.” He laid back and adjusted himself until he was comfortable and could see everything. 

Ryan felt his cock twitch. A fucking swing? He had a brief thought about trying to strangle Frank when he saw him. Probably not the best idea though. Ryan chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "Maybe you ought to get that fixed then? Sounds like fun." He moved the likeness of his cock to between Gerard's legs, pressing it to his entrance for a brief second before starting to push it in.

“Oh, that was just the one on the bus. I have one in the studio and then back…. Oh fuck!” Gerard felt Ryan pushing the unforgiving plastic into his ass and the burn was sensational. “Fuck… oh fuck yes.” He moaned and pushed against the intruding object.

A sharp intake of breath accompanied the beads of precum that formed on Ryan's cock when he heard Gerard's words. Ryan continued to push the dildo into Gerard, totally in awe by how easy he took it. He could see pleasure written all over Gerard's face. He looked stunning. "So fucking good, Gee." Ryan watched as the last of the dildo disappeared into Gerard's ass.

“Fuck…. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck….” It was so good. Pain and pleasure mixing together in the perfect amount. He started moving his hand over his cock again a little harder, trying to match the feeling he was getting from the dildo.

Shit. This was so much better than Ryan could ever have imagined. He started to move the likeness of his cock, not wanting to make Gerard lose it quickly. Ryan couldn't tear his eyes away from Gerard, every tiny movement and every sound he made was turning Ryan on. It was almost too much. He couldn't stop his hand from going to his cock, squeezing the base hard.

Gerard saw Ryan reaching for his own cock. “Wh-why don’t we….” He moved his hand from his cock and put it on Ryan’s thigh. He moaned as the dildo moved in and out of him.

"Why don't we _what_ , Gee?" Ryan kept moving the dildo, but kept the movement shallow. He wanted an answer, even if he had a good idea of what Gerard was asking for.

Gerard whined when Ryan spoke and kept moving the dildo. “Fuck… fuck… damn it, Ryan.” He groped across Ryan’s lap to grab his cock solidly in his hand. He gave it several hard strokes. 

Ryan moaned loudly, his hips jerking up into Gerard's hand. Fuck, yes. He wrapped the fingers of his left hand around Gerard's cock and started to stroke him at the same tempo as the dildo. 

He knew what Gerard wanted. Ryan returned to long hard thrusts with the likeness of his cock, changing the angle slightly towards where he knew Gerard's sweet spot lay. The sensation of Gerard's hand on his cock, the pull of his hard strokes was perfect. "Fuck, Gee. Yes!"

Gerard’s head fell back against the pillow as he lost himself to the bliss he was feeling. It was taking all of his concentration to keep stroking Ryan’s cock, but he was determined to do it. He palmed over the head to slick up his hand with his pre-cum then tried his best to keep up the same pace as what Ryan was doing to him.

Ryan had no idea how he was even still conscious right now, the feel of Gerard's hand almost too much for him. The only reason he hadn't thrown his head back to moan was because it would stop him from watching Gerard. Ryan tightened his grip on Gerard's cock, making each movement rough and hard. He changed the angle of the dildo again, starting to twist it slightly at the end of each hard thrust. Ryan wanted to see Gerard lose it completely.

Gerard’s hand tightened around Ryan, his hips rose as he tried to chase the feelings. Fuck, this was going to kill him. He was pretty sure of that now, but Death by Ryan Ross seemed a pretty good way to go. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His breathing was labored, his body writhing against the bed. 

The sight of Gerard moving like that was quickly going to Ryan's cock. He was determined to last out until Gerard came for him. When Gerard's grip tightened around him, Ryan half moaned half growled. He loved that he was the one reducing Gerard to the writhing, moaning mess he was quickly becoming. Ryan upped the pace once more, his hand moving in a desperate frenzy.

Wow, that moan/growl hit Gerard right in the gut. His back arched as he moaned and erupted. He gripped the bed with his free hand while he tried his best not to squeeze Ryan’s cock off.

Seeing Gerard come undone like that finally pushed Ryan over the edge. He only just managed to focus enough to continue to fuck Gerard with the dildo through his orgasm, all other thoughts lost to complete bliss.

“Fuck,” Gerard said after they both came down. His right hand was sticky with Ryan’s cum. His stomach was covered with his own. And his ass… fuck, his ass. He wasn’t going to be able to walk straight for days. He rolled his head towards Ryan and he smiled. “That was fan-fucking-tastic.”

Ryan collapsed onto his back on the bed, turning his head to face Gerard, returning his smile. "Told you it was fucking amazing. _You're_ fucking amazing." He let out a long contented sigh. Yep, this was pretty fucking sweet.

Gerard really didn’t know how he had the strength to do it, but he rolled over until he was halfway on top of Ryan and kissed him. It was sloppy, but shit, he’d just been fucked into oblivion. His brain started playing tricks on him, though. He heard this incessant ringing. It took a moment, but he realized the room phone was ringing. He sighed deeply. “That’s probably Mikey or Frankie or Ray or someone saying they’re about to leave and wondering where the fuck I am.” He stuck his bottom lip out dramatically.

Damn. The ringing of the phone distracted Ryan from the post orgasm haze that included kissing Gerard. He furrowed his brow as he leaned back in and kissed Gerard's pout. "I guess we should probably get that. The offer still stands though. I can drive you if it's okay with the others." Ryan was hoping Gerard's proposition still stood.

“Yes,” Gerard said, nipping at Ryan’s bottom lip. “Fuck yes. I just need to get my stuff, clothes and shit.”

Ryan giggled. "Yeah, we should get going before we end up fucking again. If we don't, we might never leave." Ryan glared at the phone. "You going to get that?"

Gerard laughed along with him. “Yeah, and I do need a break.” He looked at the phone and back at Ryan. “It’s your room, dude.”

"Awww..." Ryan pouted. "It's not like anyone will be phoning _me_." He pecked Gerard's lips before shuffling off the bed. He giggled when he looked at his stomach and back a Gerard. They really needed a shower. First the phone though. Ryan picked it up, trying to sound half asleep. 

"Um, hello?" 

"Well, you sound well fucked." It was Frank and he was giggling like a madman. "We just got the bus call, so I thought that maybe I should find out what your plans were and see if maybe I need to bring Gee anything."

Gerard heard Frank's voice. "Bring me coffee!" he yelled towards the phone and then began to giggle.

"Oh Frank, you have _no_ idea. Two seconds..." Ryan held the handset away from himself as he burst out laughing. "Gee? Frank wants to know if you need anything. I'm kinda tempted to suggest a wheelchair..." Ryan hadn't covered the mouthpiece so he knew Frank could hear him. 

Gerard snorted with laughter. "I would tell him to bring my swing, but SOMEBODY FUCKING BROKE IT!" He grinned at Ryan. "But seriously, Frankie, bring my clothes and my sketch book. Oh, and my tooth brush."

Ryan held the phone back up to his ear. "You get that Frank? And I think what Gee really mean say that is that I can drive him to Utah, no problem." 

“Yeah, that, too,” Gerard said.

“So, Ryan, you got what you wanted?” Frank smirked. “Wait, don’t answer that. Look, I’ll be by in a few with Gee’s stuff. Try and at least put a little something on, like a towel. I don’t need to see your junk.”

"I think I might be able to manage that. I can't guarantee the state of Gee though. See you in a few." Ryan hung up, turning towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door and took a long look at Gerard and the state of the room. "I'm grabbing a shower. Frank is bringing your stuff over. I would suggest we tidy up, but I'm guessing you probably don't care what he sees." 

Gerard was dozing lightly when Ryan spoke. "Nope. Don't care." He rolled over on to his stomach and folded his arms under his chin. He gazed at Ryan from heavily lidded eyes. "He will be here soon probably. I'll wait for him."

Ryan rolled his eyes. If he was honest, he wished he could he as blasé as Gerard about the whole situation. Ryan had absolutely no idea how to tell his band, let alone how they'd react. Spencer had already started to figure something was different. Sometimes his ability to see straight through Ryan bugged the crap out of him.

"See you on the other side, Gee!" Ryan grinned before tearing his eyes away from Gerard, heading into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Gerard's eyebrow shot up. "I sure as fuck hope neither of us are about to die, dude."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's drawing and packing and running into fans and starting a long road trip.

Frank showed up about ten minutes later. Gerard intentionally answered the door naked. Frank just smirked and handed him his stuff. "I want details and to see all the stuff you draw tomorrow night, dude."

Gerard just waved him away, a grin firmly affixed to his lips. He tossed his bag on the chair he'd been tied to the night before, smirking at the memory. Of course, that immediately made him start to get hard again. Grumbling at that unfortunate predicament, he sat on the bed with his sketch book.

He chewed on the end of his pen for a moment as he considered what he was going to draw. An idea came to him and he put pen to paper and was soon oblivious to everything around him.

Ryan had clearly spent too long in the shower. Or just had the water too hot. The bathroom was so steamed up he could hardly see the hand in front of his face. He giggled as he drew a smiley face in the mirror, wondering whether or not Gerard could be classified as some sort of legal high. Or illegal, depending where you were. 

Once he'd dried off as much as he could, he mussed up his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Ryan wasn't sure if Frank had been and gone yet, and he had promised to not be naked when he arrived. Opening the door back to the bedroom, Ryan wondered if Gerard had even moved, let alone put some clothes on.

Ryan wasn't exactly surprised by what he saw. Gerard was sitting on the bed, naked of course, drawing in his sketch book. Clearly he was engrossed on whatever he was sketching. Ryan was dying to see what it was, but he didn't want to disturb Gerard so he went over to the wardrobe to find something to wear. 

As he was digging out his clothes, Ryan couldn't help reflecting on the fact that Gerard even made drawing look sexy. Although maybe that had something to do with the fact he was naked. Ryan finally decided on a pair of green corduroy pants and a brown low cut v neck t-shirt. He could help walking around the room to stand behind Gerard to try and get a peek before getting dressed. Resisting anything around Gerard seemed to be impossible; he just hoped he didn't disturb him.

Gerard's pen was flying over the paper. The scene was of two men fighting with lightsabers. One looked very much like Ryan. He was dressed in a tunic and trousers, but the Ryhawk was obvious. The other man looked suspiciously like Gerard. He was wearing a hooded cloak.

Gerard felt like he was being watched. He looked up then turned towards Ryan. "Done?" he asked.

Apparently Ryan had discovered a new favorite thing to do. Watching Gerard draw. He started when Gerard turned around. He smiled as he answered. 'Yep. You might want to take a fog light in there though. Kinda hard to see." Ryan took another look at the drawing. "Have I told you you're incredible yet today?" 

Gerard snorted with laughter. He remembered how bad Ryan had streamed up his bathroom when showering. He lifted a shoulder in a half shrug when Ryan complimented him. "No more incredible than you."

He wasn't quite finished with his drawing, but he showed it to him anyway. "I thought this would make a good cover for our comic about the Jedi who gets seduced by the Sith. What do you think?"

Ryan looked over the drawing, smiling appreciatively. It was incredible, whether Gerard would admit it or not. He finally registered what Gerard had said. "Wait, what? Cover? Comic? Like an actual storyboard kind of comic? That sounds _awesome_!" Ryan was practically bouncing on the spot. How _cool!_

Gerard shrugged fully this time. "At least for us to enjoy. It may not turn into anything else. I just thought about getting the idea down, like I did with Black Parade."

"Mmm... I think I'll enjoy helping with the creative process for that." Ryan smirked as he leaned in to kiss Gerard softly. "You know we're going to have to make a move sooner or later. Especially if your proposition still stands." 

Gerard smiled happily as Ryan kissed him. “My propositions aren’t to be taken lightly,” Gerard said with a smirk. “I suppose I should clean up and put some clothes on.” He sighed, closing the sketch pad.

Ryan sighed in mock defeat. "Yeah. It would probably make it easier for me not to jump you every two minutes. Even if I would rather spend a couple of days locked up somewhere naked with you." Ryan's eyes glazed over a little as he imagined just that. 

He finally shook himself out of his daydream. "So, yeah, go get ready and I'll pack up." 

"That can be arranged," Gerard said with a mischievous grin. He got up and grabbed his bag, heading into the bathroom. He emerged fifteen minutes later dressed and clean.

In the fifteen minutes Gerard had been away, Ryan had managed to get dressed and make the room look a little less like it had been hit by a sexy hurricane. He was busy packing his bag when Gerard emerged. "A quick change artist too, huh?" Ryan smoothed out the red sash as best he could, hanging it with the vest. "You ready, Gee?" 

Gerard smiled and brushed his hair back with a hand. "Many years on tour. You'll learn eventually, too." He grabbed up his clothes from the night before and shoved them in his bag. "Yeah, I think I have everything."

Ryan picked up his bag and the neatly hung, if not a little crumpled, vest. "You picked up your birthday present, right?" Ryan wiggled his eyebrows before turning and opening the door, waiting for Gerard.

Gerard spun around looking for the black box. He spotted it beside the bed and grabbed it. "Yeah, might need that later," he said with a smirk.

"I'm exceptionally glad to hear that." Ryan grinned, holding the door open for Gerard. Once they were out of the room he headed for the elevator, pushing the button and humming while they waited.

Gerard tapped his foot in time to Ryan's humming. Surreptitiously, he reached over and slid his hands into Ryan's, giving it a tight squeeze. He hasn't felt this content in a long time. It was really nice and truly a bigger and better high than he ever got from the drugs and alcohol.

Smiling when he felt Gerard take his hand, Ryan leaned a little so his shoulder could rest against Gerard's. This wasn't exactly the perfect weekend getaway, but any opportunity to spend any time with Gerard was time well spent as far as Ryan was concerned. 

The elevator doors opened with a ping. Ryan stepped inside, pushing the button for the ground floor and pulling Gerard inside and into a kiss. He kept it soft and slow, coaxing Gerard's lips open with his tongue.

Gerard smiled to himself when he found he was pressed flush against Ryan's body. He returned the kiss eagerly, sliding his tongue along Ryan's. He dropped his bag to put his arm around him and pull him closer.

Ryan could feel a wonderful sense of contentment settle over him as Gerard pulled him close. He deepened the kiss, searching out every inch of Gerard's mouth and loving every second of it. Finally breaking for air, Ryan pressed his forehead against Gerard's, completely enraptured by the eyes that met his own. "Love you, Gee." Ryan pressed his lips to Gerard's.

Gerard smiled against Ryan's lips. "Love you, Ry."

The elevator dinged and Gerard jumped apart from Ryan, pulling their still entwined hands behind them. A family stepped in and joined them. He leaned over quickly to pick up his bag. When he rose back up, he saw the two teenagers staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled and shrugged at them. Thankfully they looked as nervous as he suddenly felt.

It took Ryan a moment to figure out what the nervous silence was for and why Gerard was now holding his hand behind their backs. At least he thought he'd figured it out. He knew that Gerard wasn't embarrassed by him, per se, more that being seen together would more than likely lead to a whole bunch of questions. Questions that neither of them would really want to have to handle right now, especially with Ryan about to go on tour. _Especially_ because it would also mean questions from Brendon, of all people. So Ryan stood there trying to look as inconspicuous as possible until the elevator reached the ground floor.

Gerard waited for the family to get off the elevator first before stepping out, letting go of Ryan’s hand just until they got to his car. He looked up to suddenly see the teen boy in the family standing in front of him looking really nervous. “Um…”

The boy shifted from foot to foot. “I’m like a huge fan, Mr. Way. Like, I totally love your music. I… I wouldn’t normally do this, but my mom kinda forced me to do this. But I’m, like, okay with that because you’re like my hero.” He held out the t-shirt he had in his hands with a pen.

Gerard blinked and then smiled. “I’m not a hero. I’m just a man,” he said as he took the shirt and looked around to find a place to be able to sign it. He grabbed Ryan’s shoulder and turned his back to him. He put the shirt against Ryan’s back. “What’s your name?” he asked the young boy.

“Um, uh, James.”

“Nice to meet you, James. You can call me Gerard, and this is Ryan. He writes some pretty awesome music, too.” He scribbled a little note to James as he signed the shirt.

_James,_   
_Be your own hero, then you can be mine._   
_xoxo G_

“I… uh, I have both of Panic’s albums,” James replied with a big smile. He took the shirt from Gerard then handed it to Ryan. “Um, would… would you sign it, too?”

Ryan smiled as he took the t-shirt, borrowing Gerard's back in lieu of a table. "I think I can manage that. Do you have a favorite Panic song, James?"

James looked a little taken aback by the question. "Um, Behind the Sea?" He started to fidget with his hands.

The answer had almost sounded like a question to Ryan and the kid looked nervous. Ryan grinned as he started to sign the shirt. 'Good choice, Dude." He finally finished writing and handed the t-shirt back to James. Ryan wasn't entirely sure his writing was legible on the material but he hoped the kid got the gist of it.

James looked a little confused when he took back the t-shirt. That was until he took a closer look. Squashed into the available space were several scrawled lines of text.

_A daydream spills from my corked head_   
_Breaks free of my wooden neck_   
_Left a nod over sleeping waves_   
_Like bobbing bait for bathing cod_   
_Floating flocks of candled swans_   
_Slowly drift across wax ponds_

_Keep dreaming,_

_Ryan Ross_

James grinned at Gerard then Ryan. "Cool! Thanks!" He enthusiastically shook both their hands then ran off to where his family was waiting. They watched his sister snatch the shirt from his hand and then squeal at their signatures. She proceeded to punch her brother in the arm then gave a little wave to Gerard and Ryan before they made their way out of the hotel.

Gerard waved back then looked at Ryan. “Did you write the _entire_ lyrics to Behind the Sea on there?” he asked with a teasing giggle. He shoved his shoulder against Ryan’s. “So, which way is your car?”

"Well it's not like any one line makes sense on its own!" Ryan declared in mock exacerbation. "Anyway, it's nice to be able to personalize something for once. Normally it's 'what's your name? Hi! Sign your name, next person.' It's like a production line. Occasionally it's good to stop and smell the roses, you know?" Ryan shrugged as if he'd said something completely inconsequential before checking out and returning to Gerard's side. 

"Now if you'll follow me, Mr. Way, your chariot awaits!" Ryan winked, heading to the parking lot under the hotel, finally finding his car and tossing his bag in the trunk.

Gerard smiled as they walked. Ryan might only be twenty one, but he was wise beyond his years when it came to fan interaction. He put his bag in the trunk beside Ryan’s. His messenger bag was still over his shoulder. He’d put his birthday present inside along with his sketch book. Those things were to go in the car.

Moving over to the passenger door, he opened it and climbed in. He put his messenger bag on the floor by his feet then adjusted the seat to his liking. Before pulling on his seatbelt, he turned toward Ryan as he got into the driver’s seat, grabbed his collar and pulled him over for a hot, deep kiss.

Ryan was taken completely by surprise, finally returning the kiss once his brain had caught up with what was happening. His hand found its way to Gerard's thigh as his tongue explored the other man’s mouth. 

Eventually running out of air, Ryan broke their kiss, squeezing Gerard's leg. "You keep that up and we'll never make it out of the parking lot." Ryan's voice was almost non-existent, still out of breath from the kiss.

Gerard smirked, glad he could make an impression like that on Ryan. “Thought I should get that over with now so I’m not so tempted to start making out with you somewhere down the road.”

"You mean you're not going to make out with me the _whole_ way there?" Ryan sniffled as he pulled his seatbelt on and pulled the car out of the parking space.

Gerard snorted with laughter. “I think there are some people who would appreciate that we both get there in one piece,” he said with a smile. He snapped his seatbelt into place and sat back in the seat, putting his sunglasses on.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Ryan blinked on the sudden influx of bright sunlight. He flapped his right hand towards the glove compartment. "Gee? My shades are in the thingy. Please?" Ryan got his bearings and headed down the road out of town.

“The ‘thingy’?” Gerard mimicked his hand flop as he grinned. He opened the glove box and found Ryan’s sunglasses. Opening them, he leaned towards Ryan and placed them on his face. “There.”

Ryan flashed Gerard a grin as he pulled onto Route 84. "You read my mind, and since you're sitting there, you get to be navigator. The route map is in the thingy, too. I suppose since you have such excellent taste in music, you can pick the road trip tuneage."

Gerard kept flailing his hand around, mocking Ryan still. "Are you sure you want me to navigate? I have a hard enough time getting around backstage." He pulled out the map and intentionally held it upside down. "I'm much better at music. I can certainly do that."

If Ryan could have head-desked into the steering wheel, he would have, except Gerard was right. They at least had to make it to Utah in one piece. Instead, he simply rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Well you can practice for the next twelve hours since it's pretty simple until we get to Utah. I'm sure we can think of some other things you're really good at though." Ryan's voice was full of suggestion. The one problem with this whole plan was the lack of time he'd get to have his hands or any other part of him on Gerard.

Gerard _loved_ hearing Ryan laugh. He laughed so openly with him. It warmed his soul when he heard it. "Okay, I will." He smiled and rifled through Ryan's CDs, picking out some Beatles and popping it in the player. "There are lots of things I'm good at but not a lot that will not interfere with your driving."

He glanced over the map. "Are we driving straight through or stopping somewhere? Well, other than a break somewhere so I can fuck you in the back seat." He smirked.

Ryan giggled at Gerard's comment about interfering with his driving. "I thought we could see how we go with time. There are plenty of seedy motels on the way if we need to sleep. Although we both know there won't be all that much sleeping involved even if we do. And if that's what breaks are going to be used for, I will definitely be taking more than one!" He couldn't stop another giggle, glancing at Gerard because, hell, how could he not?

Gerard smiled brightly. "I'll even drive some. I know how you get after a good fucking."

"Hmmm... let me think. Blissed out, non sensical... yeah, maybe you should. All driving stints should be rewarded with fucking. It's like the perfect plan. What could possibly go wrong?" Yes, this trip was so worth any hassle that ensues. 

"Ooh, I really like that idea. There is nothing wrong with that plan. So, a break every four hours, right?" Gerard reached over to put a hand on Ryan's knee.

He could feel his body betraying him as his legs spread slightly under Gerard's touch. "Four hours. Right, I can do that." Ryan willed his attention back onto the road. This was going to be one _long_ four hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop number one on the road leads to great sex in the back seat.

They continued down the highway, singing at the top of their lungs to the music Gerard had picked. The first four hours passed relatively quickly. Gerard noticed the time and started looking for somewhere for them to pull off. He saw signs for an old town that might just have some decent coffee, which he was going to need when he started driving. "There is a good place to, uh, change drivers," he offered. "Maybe behind some abandoned building or something. Then we'll get coffee."

Ryan had been clock watching for at least an hour. He'd come to the conclusion half an hour ago that time slows down when you're waiting for something. He made a note in his head that the idea would make for excellent lyrics, filing it away for future use.

Smiling at Gerard's suggestion and the fact he now felt he had won his ongoing battle with time, Ryan took the turn onto the road leading to the town. "I have a thermos in the trunk. I figured we might need to stock up on coffee for the drive." After all, coffee was a priority to Gerard, and Ryan wasn't entirely convinced he'd like to see Gerard Way deprived of coffee. "Give me a shout if you see somewhere suitable, Gee." 

It wasn't long before Ryan noticed a gas station which by the looks if it was probably abandoned well before he was born. Ryan slowed as they approached. "Looks good to me?"

Gerard had opened his mouth to suggest the same thing when Ryan spoke. He smiled brightly. “You read my mind. Now to find a nice, quiet little corner that can’t really be seen…”

He pulled onto what was left of the forecourt, driving around the side. He grinned when he noticed a dilapidated car port they probably used for fixing up motors. Ryan backed in so the whole car was under cover except the very front of the hood. "Ta da!"

Gerard gave him an exaggerated golf clap. “Very good. You know how to back up a car.” He grinned broadly at Ryan and wiggled his eyebrows. “But now let’s see how good you are at obeying orders. Into the back seat and strip.” Gerard’s voice had changed ever so slightly. It was much more commanding, almost like his on stage persona.

A small shiver ran the length of Ryan's spine as he heard the change in Gerard's tone. He could have gotten out of the car, but instead he opted for climbing into the back through the gap in the seats. Ryan turned sideways to fit through, wiggling his ass at Gerard as he did so. 

Once he was in the back, he discarded his shirt, kicked off his shoes and attempted to wriggle out of his pants and boxers as seductively as possible. He knew he'd failed, but he figured he should get bonus points for effort. Gathering up his clothes, Ryan tossed them onto the driver’s seat and lay back, draping himself across the back seat.

Gerard laughed and slapped Ryan’s ass as he went between the seats. It was amusing to watch the lanky guitarist try to be seductive as he stripped in the confined place. He let his eyes drag up and down his form several times before meeting his eyes. He wondered briefly if Ryan would try and rebel against his orders like he had to Ryan. Gerard was a risk taker. He loved being daring, but he wasn’t so sure about Ryan.

Licking his lips, he shifted to put his right leg in the driver’s seat, resting on his knees. His cock was already beginning to strain against the rough denim of his jeans. Then again, his jeans did nothing to hide anything on his lower half. He had intentionally worn one of his tighter pairs. He watched Ryan’s dick bouncing against his stomach, becoming harder by the moment. “Take it in your hand,” he commanded softly. “Show it off.”

Ryan suddenly found himself not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to obey, to find out what would happen if he was good, but part of him really didn't want to do as he was told, wanted to find out what Gerard would do to him of he didn't behave. Choices, choices, Ryan thought to himself. But Gerard's tone was far too tantalizing to resist right then, so Ryan found himself running his hand down his body, starting at his chest and pushing down with the heel of his hand, spreading his fingers wide. When he reached his hip, Ryan slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock, one by one, finally starting to stroke himself in long languid movements.

Gerard couldn't stop the moan that escaped him when Ryan took his cock in hand. Not that he wanted to, mind. "Very good," he breathed. He reached down to palm his own erection through his jeans.

He watched him in a daze for a few moments before snapping out of it and remembering his plan. He climbed out of the car and opened the back door. "Release me and ready me to take you," he commanded.

Well fuck. All thoughts of rebellion were gone from Ryan's head when Gerard opened the back door. He stroked himself twice more, closing his eyes and moaning when he ran his thumb over the head of his cock before releasing it. Ryan moved to the open door, sitting with his legs out of the car and either side of Gerard's legs. His hands made quick work of Gerard's belt and zipper, but he struggled a little with getting his pants off. Fuck they were tight, practically painted on, Ryan thought as he finally managing to edge Gerard's jeans down over his knees. 

Ryan looked up at Gerard through heavy eyelids, a wild glint in his eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before leaning forward and taking the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Gerard released his hand from the roof of the car and grabbed Ryan's hair, tangling his fingers in it tightly. He thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock fully into Ryan's mouth.

Ryan moaned loudly as Gerard's cock hit the back of his throat, his hands moving to Gerard's ass where they gripped him hard. He swirled his tongue around Gerard's dick before pulling back.

Gerard let out a little sigh, letting Ryan start the pace. He petted his hair and smiled. "Good boy."

Ryan leaned his head back as Gerard praised him before starting to bob his head over Gerard's cock. Ryan took great delight in running his tongue along the other man's length when he took it into his mouth, sucking hard each time he pulled back. 

Gerard could feel the heat starting to build deep in his gut. Ryan was so fucking good. He let him take him to the very edge. When he could feel it, he yanked Ryan's head back by his hair. "Fuck," he moaned. "So good, Ry. Lie back. I want to see all of you."

Ryan groaned wantonly when Gerard pulled back on his hair. He slid back a little on the seats before lying back. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Ryan curled his fingers around his own cock, stroking himself gently. 

Gerard leaned forward and slapped Ryan's hand. "No," he said firmly. "Bad boy." He frowned and put his hands on his hips, his jeans still at his knees.

Moving his hand away from his dick, Ryan had to bite back the small moan threatening to escape when Gerard reprimanded him. He tried to look nonchalant as his cock twitched against his stomach. Fuck. Gerard will not have failed to notice that.

Gerard bit back a smirk. He _knew_ Ryan would be just like Frankie. So good and so bad at the same time. But now he had to decide how to handle this situation. He pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. “Over,” he finally commanded. “Turn over. You must be punished. Hands and knees, fucker.” He pushed his jeans down all the way and picked up the lube and condoms that were sitting on the floor.

Indecision flashed in Ryan's eyes, an internal debate raging. He slowly rolled over and pushed up onto his knees, bending over and stretching his back in a graceful arch before settling.

Gerard saw the look in Ryan’s eyes. He couldn’t quite tell if it was fear or excitement, or a little of both. Regardless, he couldn’t stop himself from running his hand along Ryan’s spine as he arched in a very catlike manner. He pressed Ryan’s ass cheeks apart and leaned down to lick a stripe along the sensitive skin. He flattened his tongue against his opening then pushed in briefly before pulling back. He dug his nails into Ryan’s flesh then quickly ripped open the condom package and rolled it on. Popping open the lube, he poured it onto Ryan then rubbed his hand through it, teasing him with a finger for just a moment, never lingering at all.

Ryan moaned loudly when he felt Gerard's tongue against him. The moan quickly dissolved into a whine when the sensation was removed. Ryan couldn't quite decide whether he was going to enjoy the end results of his punishment or not. Ryan swallowed another moan as Gerard's finger briefly penetrated him, trying to chase it with his ass.

Gerard frowned and smacked Ryan’s ass. “You just refuse to behave,” he said as he stepped out of his jeans and pushed Ryan forward, climbing into the back seat on his knees. “Let’s hope you are ready enough for this.” He grabbed his cock in one hand and stroked it several times before lining up to Ryan’s ass and pushing in slowly.

Yelping as Gerard smacked his ass, Ryan scooted forward to give him space. "Holyfuckingshiiiiit...." Ryan had half been expecting Gerard's cock, but he certainly wasn't ready for it. The combination of pain, stretch and pleasure was intoxicating, and Ryan groaned loudly.

Gerard leaned over Ryan’s back and grabbed his hair, pulling him back so he could lick the shell of his ear. “You okay?” he asked softly. He was pretty sure Ryan could handle this, but Gerard didn’t want to push it too far. 

Ryan inhaled sharply, his breath stuttering as Gerard pulled his head back. "Fuck yes," was the only response he could manage through the pleasurable fog invading his senses.

Gerard kissed his neck softly then thrust his hips forward, burying himself fully into Ryan. He moaned, covering Ryan with his body. He felt so good. His fingers flexed in Ryan’s hair, half massaging his scalp. They needed this, he thought. Gerard needed to show that he could be just as dominating as he was submissive. If Ryan could deal with this, then their relationship would be perfect.

Ryan bit back a whimper when Gerard filled him, but the burn soon dissipated into something so much better. He had had no idea that something like this could feel so good. He'd only really dabbled in being on the receiving end of a Dom/sub relationship. What Ryan really wanted was to push back against Gerard, but he was nothing but fast learner. He leaned his head back into Gerard's touch as he started to realize just how good it felt to let go for once.

Gerard quickly could feel the burning need returning to his gut. It was building like a gas fueled fire. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He sat back slightly and moved his free hand around Ryan’s hip, wrapping around his erection and falling into a steady rhythm of thrusts and strokes.

Ryan gasped as Gerard took his cock in hand, moaning loudly when Gerard started to move inside him. He wasn't sure whether he was allowed to talk, or move, and _fuck_ it was difficult not to. Ryan's eyes rolled back in his head when he finally gave in and pushed back against one of Gerard's thrust.

Gerard suddenly found himself balls deep in Ryan. The warmth surrounding him increased tenfold. He let out a gasp and clutched Ryan’s cock and hair tight. He wanted that feeling again and pulled back almost all the way out before thrusting in hard, letting his hand rub over the head of Ryan’s cock before pulling down. So much, so fast, Gerard knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.

Well fuck. Ryan added having his hair pulled to the ever increasing list of turn-ons he was discovering. He arched his back into Gerard as the feel of his hand on Ryan's cock made him forget his place. Gerard's hard thrusts were working Ryan up into a gibbering wreck. A feral moan escaped Ryan when Gerard hit his sweet spot.

_Oh_! That noise. That moan. Gerard wanted to hear it again and again. He repeated exactly what he had done, only harder and faster. Fuck, he was so close, only one or two more thrusts and… “Fuck!” he cursed as his hips jerked forward. He lost control of his body completely as his orgasm rushed through him. He tried to keep pumping Ryan’s cock, though his strokes were ragged.

Ryan was completely lost in the feel of Gerard; he was long last trying to hold back his moans. He had no idea what Gerard was doing to him now, all he knew was he was coming undone and fast. All it took to push him over the edge was the sensation of Gerard coming. Ryan came hard, Gerard's name on his lips.

Gerard collapsed on top of Ryan, totally spent. He needed coffee badly. He pulled out of him and grabbed the condom, tying it expertly with one hand and dropping it on the floor. He moved his hand up to brush Ryan’s hair away from his neck and nuzzled into it, kissing him lightly. “That was so fucking good.”

Ryan sighed happily, tilting his head to give Gerard better access. "More like fucking _amazing_ , Gee. Just...fuck. I'm kinda glad I don't have to drive for a few hours." He giggled.

Gerard pinched his shoulder. “Hey now,” he said with a laugh. He was just teasing. He would be fine to drive. “Sorry about the seat. We should go clean up and have some coffee.”

"Probably." Ryan reached into the pocket on the back of the seat, pulling out a pack of facial wipes. "I should have been a Boy Scout. Always prepared!" Ryan was still high on sex, he wondered for a brief moment if this was what it felt like to be Brendon. He tried to wriggle around so he could get himself cleaned up without falling face first into the mess on the seat.

Gerard bit his lip to keep from laughing. He crawled back out of the car and pulled his jeans back on. He picked up the condom and wrapper and took them to the dumpster that was nearby. “You’re pretty fucking amazing. Did you know that?” 

Ryan finished cleaning himself up and climbed out of the car, pulling on his clothes as he spoke. "I'm starting to feel that way, no idea why though." Ryan grinned as he held the door open for Gerard. "You're not too bad yourself, you know." Ryan kissed Gerard's check as he passed him.

Gerard caught him as he passed and pulled him into a heated kiss. He liked being able to kiss Ryan whenever he wanted. And right now, he wanted to kiss him forever. Unfortunately, his lungs wouldn't allow that. He pulled apart from him with a sigh. "Coffee," he said with a playing look. "And maybe a cigarette?"

Ryan had no idea what it was about kisses from Gerard that always left him completely breathless. Whatever it was, he wouldn't change it for the world. "I think you've earned a smoke. And we _definitely_ need coffee!" He pulled Gerard into one last kiss by the collar of his top before leaving go and practically skipping around the front of the car and climbing into the passenger seat. "Onwards!" Ryan pointed to the horizon and laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More driving, more sex, and a bit of revelation between these two. Oh yeah, and more coffee!

Gerard drove them to the local Starbucks where they went straight to the bathroom first to clean up and got into a water fight because they were children. They came out laughing, getting strange looks from everyone in the café. They got their coffee and filled the thermos from the car. Gerard smoked two cigarettes before they got back on the road. He was rather proud of himself for not having more or freaking out for not having any for more than two hours. Maybe he could kick that habit, too.

The road was long and boring, but they filled the time. Ryan sang when he wasn’t driving. Gerard started sketching up their comic when he wasn’t driving. And every four hours they stopped and had unbelievable sex. Gerard had to admit that this was the best road trip ever.

They were nearing the end of Gerard’s last turn to drive. He was looking for somewhere to turn off the highway. His fingers itched for a cigarette and coffee and Ryan’s dick. Glancing over at his companion, he noticed Ryan was asleep. He looked so young and innocent curled into the passenger seat. It made Gerard smile and want to take care of him. He wished he could see that every day. But alas, that wasn’t possible. They had their own bands and their own lives. The timing just wasn’t right.

It was still dark when he pulled off the exit, but dawn was approaching. He found what looked like an abandoned warehouse that didn’t seem to have any graffiti tagging or any undesirables around and pulled around to the back. When he came to a stop, he turned off the car and reached over to brush Ryan’s hair back from his face. 

For the first time since they were together in Vegas, Ryan was _not_ dreaming about sex with Gerard. He was sitting in a meadow, surrounded by long grass, simply listening to the wind with his eyes closed. It felt like the wind had picked up by the way his hair moved away from his face. 

Curious as to what was going on, Ryan opened his eyes, blinking twice as he realized he was, in fact, sitting in his car. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shuffled around to look at Gerard. "Morning, gorgeous." Ryan decided he would never stop being surprised by how good Gerard always looked.

Gerard smiled at him. “Hi,” he said softly. “You were asleep. And it’s been four hours. And I need coffee.” 

Ryan stretched out from the ball he'd curled into, yawning widely. "Just coffee?" Ryan grinned as he sat upright. "I'm not even sure the stuff left in the flask will be drinkable. Have you stopped next to a coffee place?" He'd figured they weren't exactly parked somewhere public, but he couldn't resist teasing a little.

Gerard sighed. “There _is_ no coffee left. I can certainly go find some if you don’t want to continue our little driving ritual.” He turned back to the steering wheel and reached to turn the car on.

Ryan failed spectacularly to hide the brief moment of panic that registered on his features. He quickly recovered and laid a hand on Gerard's thigh. "Only if I can blow you while you drive." Ryan's hand moved up to Gerard's crotch, starting to fidget with the zipper.

Gerard carefully wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s wrist and pulled it away from his jeans. “Ryan. Seriously. I have been looking forward to getting fucked by you for the past four hours. You aren’t going to disappoint me by just giving me a blow job, are you?”

"No. But it's a fucking good place to start." Ryan smirked, feeling better for evening the score. "Back seat. Now, if you would." He licked his lips, looking a little like a predator stalking its prey.

Gerard smirked. That was better. He opened the door and climbed out to get in the back. He sprawled in the seat, opening his legs wide and palming his crotch. “Like this?”

Ryan stuck his head over the back of his seat. Fuck, Gerard looked good, so good that Ryan could feel himself getting hard already. "Just. Like. That." He turned back around and swung his legs out of the car, pulling the handle to adjust the seat. He pushed it all the way forward before getting out of the car. He'd learned by now that getting undressed in the car was not easy by a long shot. With that in mind, Ryan stripped and dumped his clothes in the front of the car. 

Opening the door, Ryan ran both hands up Gerard's thighs. "Take them off, Gee." Ryan gestured to Gerard's pants.

Gerard watched Ryan strip off his clothes. It amazed him that no matter how many times he watched Ryan undress, it was still sexy as fucking hell. He popped the button on his jeans then unzipped them, letting his cock free. He was already half hard from watching Ryan. Lifting his ass off the seat, he pushed them down to the floor, toeing off his shoes at the same time.

Even before Gerard had the zipper undone, Ryan's hand was on his own cock, moving slowly as he watched Gerard remove his jeans. Once he had them off, Ryan released his cock, tossing Gerard's discarded clothing across the car. He slid into the car, pushing Gerard's thighs apart so he could kneel between them on the floorboard. 

Ryan couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he took in Gerard's body. He gripped Gerard's thighs tight, leaning in to kiss and nip at his inner thigh.

Gerard gasped as Ryan kneeled between his legs. “You weren’t fucking kidding, were you?” He reached out to entangle his fingers in Ryan’s hair. It was a mess, but they both were a mess. A sexy, hot, well fucked mess. 

There was something about having Gerard's hands in his hair that drove Ryan crazy. He licked right up to Gerard's balls, sucking softly against one, before kissing up his hardening length.

Gerard’s head fell back against the seat as he moaned. “God fucking yes. Fuck. Exactly what I was thinking about while I was driving.” His hips rose slightly, pushing himself towards Ryan.

Ryan smirked, wrapping his tongue around the head of Gerard's cock. He tasted so good. So fucking good. 

Gerard whined. Ryan could be such a cock tease sometimes. He tugged on his hair, trying to get him to take more in his mouth.

Oh shit. Gerard did the thing. Ryan groaned as he lowered his head over Gerard's cock. Ryan couldn't resist taking him completely, moaning as he reached the base.

Gerard's entire body relaxed the moment Ryan took him all the way into his mouth. "Fuck yes," he moaned.

Ryan sucked hard as he raised his mouth almost all the way off. He swirled his tongue over the head of Gerard's cock before lowering his mouth again.

Gerard moved his other hand to Ryan’s hair and pulled again. His fingers flexed against Ryan’s scalp. He just did not know what he was going to do without Ryan after they went their separate ways again.

The tension Gerard's grip created elicited another groan from Ryan as he continued to bob his head over Gerard's cock. He was already painfully hard, and he wanted to hear and feel Gerard come undone. 

That groan. Ryan did it the last time he pulled his hair. He tugged again, just to test his theory.

Ryan's groan was louder this time, his cock twitching against his stomach. He felt like he might just lose it if Gerard kept this up. He sucked hard on the way up, darting his tongue across the slit. Ryan could taste Gerard's precum and he wanted more.

Holy shit. That was it. And then Ryan did the one thing that would make him fall apart quickly. His hips jerked up and he came, moaning Ryan’s name.

He sucked Gerard through his orgasm, swallowing every drop. Ryan squeezed Gerard's thighs as he finally pulled his mouth off his cock. He looked up at Gerard and smiled as he licked his lips. "Fuck, you taste good, Gee."

Gerard moaned and pulled at Ryan’s hair to bring him up into a kiss. His tongue searched out every corner of his mouth. He pulled back and licked his own lips. “Hm, yeah, I do.”

Those words from that mouth were too much for Ryan to resist. Ryan grabbed Gerard's shirt and crushed his lips to the older mans, pushing him down onto the seat. He ran his tongue along Gerard's with force, climbing onto the seat to straddle him.

Gerard was surprised by Ryan’s sudden forcefulness. He fell back on the seat and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him back fiercely, pulling his legs up to wrap around his waist.

Ryan moaned into the kiss, unable to resist the temptation of rutting against Gerard. It felt so good to get friction against his cock. He finally had to break for air, gasping to get his breath back. He leaned over and pulled a tube of lube from the seat pocket. He smirked at Gerard as he slicked up his fingers, ducking down to kiss Gerard again.

Gerard whined when Ryan pulled away, but smiled. “You gonna take what you want?” he asked with a grin before Ryan kissed him.

Steadying himself with one hand beside Gerard's head, Ryan didn't bother answering him. He simply slid his hand to Gerard's ass and pushed a single finger into him. Shit that felt good. Gerard always did.

Gerard groaned and pushed down on Ryan’s finger. He wasn’t really sure if he needed this. He was pretty sure he was already well relaxed enough to take Ryan’s dick and probably the dildo at the same time. “More,” he said, lifting his hips. 

Ryan hummed in agreement, nibbling at Gerard's ear lobe as he pushed two more fingers into Gerard. "Gee...so ready, you're so fucking ready. So dirty for wanting it." Ryan's voice was barely there and husky in Gerard's ear.

Gerard gasped at the full intrusion. He was ready. The orgasm had made him so relaxed. “I’m only dirty for you, Ry,” he breathed. “I want you inside me. I want all of you.”

Kneeling up, Ryan grabbed a condom, rolling it with ease over his straining erection. He slicked up his cock with what was left of the lube on his hand before lining up and thrusting into Gerard.

Gerard kept his legs wrapped around him. Ryan was such a skinny little fucker. He liked that about him. He dug his heels into Ryan’s thighs, pulling him even closer. “Fuck yes.” The burn felt so good. He was adjusted to Ryan now and he loved how he felt. It was like he was meant to be with him. 

Ryan swallowed hard. The way Gerard always wanted more drove him to start rolling his hips in slow, steady movements. He loved that Gerard could take him like this, no time to adjust. Ryan ran his hand up Gerard's hip, tugging at his shirt. "Want to see all of you, Gee. Take it off." He wanted to see and touch all of Gerard. Ryan wanted _everything_.

Ryan was the only one to ever speak to him like that. He _wanted_ Gerard. Everyone else had just wanted sex. Granted most of those times he’d been drunk or stoned, but to finally have someone _want_ him made it all that more exciting. He scrambled with his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and tossing it into the front seat. He threaded his fingers back in Ryan’s hair, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Moaning into Gerard's mouth, Ryan continued his strong, steady thrusts. He wanted to take as long as possible this time; he wanted to appreciate every little noise, every sensation of making love to Gerard. Ryan wanted to make sure Gerard knew that he belonged to him now, and that all Ryan wanted right now was him.

Gerard's back arched off the seat. He devoured Ryan's mouth, taking his breath as his own. Rolling his hips, he found the exact position he needed so Ryan would hit his prostate on every thrust. He moaned and felt his cock coming to life between them.

Ryan groaned when he felt Gerard's cock against his stomach. He tugged at Gerard's bottom lip as he broke for air, leaning up slightly. Ryan slid his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Gerard's cock. Ryan leaned back down, licking along Gerard's collarbone as he began to stroke his cock.

Gerard gasped when he felt Ryan’s long fingers around his cock. “Fuck. So good, Ry.” He pushed up into Ryan’s hand while pushing down on his cock. “Fucking hell. The things you do to me.”

Humming in agreement, Ryan started to suck up a bruise on Gerard's shoulder. He was quickly coming to the realization that he loved marking Gerard as his. It was verging on being a need. Ryan had never felt that about anyone before. The sensation of Gerard pushing onto him with each of his thrusts drove Ryan to picking up the pace as he continued to suck and nip at Gerard's skin.

Fuck. The sensations were driving Gerard insane. He had Ryan all over him and inside him. He loved that Ryan wanted to mark him. He dug his fingers into his shoulders, wrapping his body around him. "Ryan, please, need you."

Ryan could never resist Gerard when he said things like that. "Fuck, yes..." He pulled out almost completely, only to start fucking Gerard harder, each thrust hitting Gerard's sweet spot. Ryan loved this part, where they're both so desperate and so close. He wanted to see the bliss on Gerard's face.

Ryan got his wish. Gerard’s head fell back as he started to fall apart. He made these noises, moans and groans and whimpers. He could feel it building like a wildfire, spreading through him quickly. 

That noise. That wonderful, sexy, needy whine that came from Gerard was too much for Ryan. He gripped Gerard's hip with his hand and pulled him up, fucking him hard and fast, a feral growl rising from his chest. 

Ryan's hand matched his pace, running his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock. Ryan was so close and he desperately wanted to see Gerard finally lose it. One more moan from the man beneath him was all it took for Ryan, and he came hard, moaning Gerard's name as he felt his orgasm race through him.

Gerard was pretty sure neither of them were going to be able to drive for a while after this. Feeling Ryan's cock pulse inside him as he came set off his second orgasm. It was probably the most intense one he'd had in the last day and a half.

He fell back against the seat once the aftershocks subsided and pulled Ryan down on top of him. "Fuck, that was good," he said, gently kissing Ryan's temple. "What am I going to do after you leave me?" He smiled up at him. He knew he would be okay, but he was pretty sure he would miss him terribly.

Ryan smiled back at Gerard, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face. "I didn't exactly make your present for display purposes only, you know? And I don't suppose the occasional phone call would go amiss." He would probably never admit it out loud, but he'd always wondered what phone sex was like. Ryan leant forward to nuzzle Gerard's neck. "The question I want answered is how _I'm_ supposed to manage without _you_?" Ryan was seriously starting to wish he'd brought that kit with him. 

Gerard giggled. "We can always Skype. And I might have to go get me one of those kits and send you some extra special mail.”

"Note to self: Open all mysterious parcels well away from prying eyes. Got it." Ryan couldn't help giggling as well. He was beginning to think being around Gerard was turning him into a teenager again, and quite frankly if that meant having this much amazing sex, Ryan could totally live with that. And he _definitely_ wouldn't say no to receiving that kind of special mail. 

Sighing, Ryan shifted a little. "I'm so going to have to drive now, huh?" He pressed a kiss to Gerard's lips before pulling out, disposing of the condom and grabbing some wet wipes. "This has to have been the best road trip ever. Seriously." 

Gerard moaned when Ryan pulled out. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned off his stomach. "Yeah, but maybe we should go get some breakfast first. Y'know, so you can regain your strength."

That moan just made Ryan want to jump Gerard again, but Ryan knew that they didn't really have time right now. That wasn't to say there wouldn't be time later. "Breakfast could be good, although I think I need coffee more than anything!" Ryan leaned over the front seat to grab his clothes and started to pull them on.

“I saw a little diner as I drove into town. I bet they have great coffee.” Gerard reached for his jeans and pulled them on. “And pie.” He grinned and grabbed his shirt.

Ryan finished pulling on his shoes. "Mmmm pie!" Ryan giggled at the stupid voice he used, and for a brief moment wondered if Weebl and Bob still existed somewhere out there on the internet. He opened the door and climbed out, walking round the car and opening the door for Gerard. "I guess you're navigating then."

Gerard climbed out of the car and pulled on his shirt. “Yep. It’s not far.” He leaned in to give Ryan a kiss. “We need to make more road trips together. Like across the country, from Vegas to Jersey.”

"If we can throw in a couple of motel stops, _hell_ yes!" Ryan couldn't resist grabbing Gerard's ass before getting into the car. He waited for Gerard to get into the passenger side before pulling out and following his directions to the diner. When they arrived, Ryan couldn't resist running his hand up Gerard's thigh. He had no idea what it was about Gerard that made him find it hard to keep his hands off him, but whatever it was, Ryan was _not_ complaining.

Gerard had to smirk when Ryan grabbed him before they got out of the car at the diner. “You need to be careful, dude. You may get more than you bargained for by doing that and then I’ll get into trouble.”

Ryan grinned. "You know that's not exactly going to stop me, right? Hell, it might even encourage me." He stepped out of the car, and waited for Gerard. Ryan kind of wanted to know what _would_ happen. He made his mind up to do that again and again until he did.

“Yeah, I know.” Gerard got out of the car and quickly lit a cigarette. All this sex was making him crave nicotine, but he’d probably smoked less in the last twenty four hours than he had ever. He inhaled deeply. 

Ryan found himself leaning on the car watching Gerard smoke. It really was mesmerizing the way he brought the cigarette to his lips and the way he exhaled the smoke. Ryan was sure he could watch that all day. Once Gerard was nearly finished, Ryan tore his gaze away from him and headed to the door, holding it open for Gerard.

Gerard tossed the butt on the asphalt beside him and stomped it out before following Ryan. He had to roll his eyes when Ryan held the door open. He surreptitiously grabbed Ryan’s ass as he passed into the diner. He smiled at the lady behind the counter who greeted them and went to sit at a booth near the front window. 

Ryan was slowly but surely building a list of things he needed to keep doing because they seemed to end up with one part or another of Gerard's anatomy on him. Ryan slid into the seat opposite Gerard, grabbing a menu from the holder and perusing it. The place was pretty quiet, so it didn't take long for the waitress to come over. He ordered toast and some bacon with a slice of apple pie for afterward and coffee. As much as he'd been tempted by a milkshake, Ryan figured he was going to need to the caffeine after what he'd been up to not that long ago. It was the same reason he was so hungry now. 

Gerard ordered waffles and bacon and a slice of apple pie, too. He told the waitress to keep the coffee coming. He smiled up at her when he closed the menu and set it aside. It was only a moment before she was back with two steaming cups of coffee. He thanked her and picked up the cup with both hands and inhaled deeply. “Ah, so good.”

Ryan smiled from behind his mug. "You sound a little more awake now, Mr. Way." He was conscious that there were a few people in the diner, so he needed to at least be a little sensible with regards to topics of conversation. "So how much longer are you guys on tour?"

“Mm, exactly one month. We end in New York.” He swallowed some coffee and moaned. “I love coffee. So, when does your tour start, Mr. Ross?”

Ryan took a moment before answering, smiling at Gerard's reaction to his coffee. He found it completely adorable that he had a special moan reserved just for coffee. "Technically? The day after tomorrow. Not our first gig, but the day we start. San Francisco is where we start. Just over two months of dates. Should be crazy, but awesome and more than likely actual fun." Ryan blew on his coffee before taking a sip and sinking down into his seat. "I feel like I've been cooped up in a studio too long. It'll be nice to be performing again. Plus it'll be a distraction from certain individuals or lack thereof." He winked at Gerard as the waitress brought over their order. 

Gerard chuckled at Ryan. Little did he know… He thanked the waitress again (his grandmother taught him good manners, damn it) before speaking again. “Touring is a good distraction for the most part. Just, you know, don’t let things go too far.” He took a bite of waffle. “Damn, didn’t realize I was this hungry.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Ryan looked up from his plate. "Too far?" He returned his attention to his plate, carefully constructing a sandwich of perfectly laid out bacon on his toast before spreading ketchup on the other slice and pressing the slices together.

“You know, the drinking and stuff…” He trailed off, watching Ryan make a bacon sandwich. He remembered those from their European tour. He glanced down at his plate and pouted. Why hadn’t he ordered the same thing?

Ryan looked up to reply and noticed the look on Gerard's face. He followed his line of sight and found his bacon sandwich to be the cause. Ryan cut the sandwich in half and slid one half onto Gerard's plate. "I promise I'll not overdo things, Gee. And if I feel like I might, I'll call you, okay?" He picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

Gerard’s face lit up and he smiled at Ryan. “Thanks,” he said as he picked up the half sandwich. He took a bite and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Fuck, I forgot how good these were. I remember almost surviving on these on our first European tour.”

He nodded when Ryan said he would call him if he needed help. “You better. If I have to call Spencer and make him watch out for you, you won’t like it.”

Shaking his head vehemently, he finished his mouthful of food before replying. "Anyone but Spencer. Seriously, he's such a nag if he knows something is wrong. I'm actually surprised he hasn't asked me about this. He usually figures out stuff pretty quickly." Ryan gestured between the two of them with one hand, the other stuffing more bacon sandwich into his mouth.

“It’s ‘cos he loves you, you know.” Gerard finished off his coffee and waved his cup towards the waitress. She immediately came over to refill it for him. “I’m just surprised he let you leave this close to going on tour. How _did_ you manage that?”

"See, um, the thing about that is," Ryan held out his cup as well, smiling at the waitress before continuing, "I didn't expressly say what I was going to do. I more just said I was going and went." He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "I said it was important and when I would be back. I didn't exactly give anyone the chance to say no."

Gerard giggled over his coffee mug. “Oh, you are so going to be busted when you get back.” He smiled at him and took another bite of his sandwich. “And don’t you dare bring my name into it. It’s not my fault. It might be some other time, but not this time.” 

Ryan shrugged. "Probably. Bren will think it's got everything to do with Frank. I may decline to correct him. I'm sure I'll think of something. Your name will not leave my lips. Our little secret." He grinned, and finished his sandwich. "You know, those taste so much better with Worcestershire sauce." He took another drink of coffee and eyed up his apple pie.

“Why would Brendon think it has to do with Frank?” Gerard asked genuinely curious.

Oh fuck. Ryan had completely forgotten that he hadn't told Gerard about what happened while he was making his birthday present. Ryan didn't want to lie, but he knew that here wasn't the place to tell the complete truth. "I don't really think here is the time to talk about _that_ particular incident. But Brendon is under the impression I lost a bet with Frank. It's kind of a long story, which I can tell you all about in the car."

Gerard’s eyebrow shot up. “A bet with Frank?” He waggled a finger at Ryan. “You’re not getting out of this story, young man. I want to know everything.” He finished off his sandwich and waffles before digging into his pie.

"Awww maaaaaaaaaan...." Ryan shuffled in his seat, letting his hair fall in front of his face. Yes, he could still be a complete child when the mood struck him. He distracted himself by poking his pie with his fork, finally looking back up at Gerard sheepishly. "I'll tell you everything. Just promise not to judge, 'kay?" He went back to eating his pie, suddenly feeling a little awkward.

Gerard smiled at him. “Pft, like I’m one to judge. I go to AA meetings every month. Religiously. It’s actually one of the things that keeps me going. It’s okay, Ry. I’ll never judge you.”

"If I had heard that from anyone else, I wouldn't believe them. But you're you, Gee. I believe you." Ryan reached for his cup, making a point of resting his hand on Gerard's for the briefest of moments on the way. "And there's no shame in attending those meetings. That takes a lot of courage, and if it works, then it's a really good thing."

“I’m glad you believe what I say,” Gerard said softly. “It’s taken a while to get my band to believe me again. We’re finally there, but it’s nice for someone to believe right away, even knowing my past.”

Ryan put down his fork and took Gerard's hand. "Gee. Your past means absolutely nothing, other than that it's part of who you are. No-one can change what they've done or been through. All you can do is move forward. From what I can tell, you're doing a pretty good job of that." He smiled softly. After all, Ryan _didn't_ care. As far as Ryan was concerned, he was very much in love with all that Gerard was now.

Gerard turned his hand so he could entwine his fingers with Ryan’s. “Thank you. You’re the one who actually gets it.” He squeezed his hand then let go reluctantly. “I’m gonna go smoke a quick one before we leave,” he said as he stood and pulled the pack from his pocket. “I’ll be by the car.”

Ryan watched Gerard go before getting up and paying the waitress who kindly filled up the flask he'd brought in with coffee while he visited the bathroom. He paid for their breakfast, heading out to join Gerard. Ryan wasn't sure how Gerard would react when he found put exactly what had happened with Brendon. He had his suspicions that he'd be okay with it after the conversation they'd had in the hotel room, but Ryan knew he wasn't the greatest at reading people and there was a chance he was wrong.

Gerard made grabby hands at the thermos. "Coffeecoffeecoffee." He grinned and hip bumped Ryan. "So, one more leg to go. I texted Frankie, but I don't think he's up yet. You ready for this?"

He handed the flask to Gerard, walking around to the driver side and getting in. "I think I can manage to drive now that I've refueled. Just remember to leave me a little coffee, okay?"

"Of course," Gerard said with a grin. He got I'm the car and settled in, pouring them both some coffee. "Onward, James."

"Yes, _Sir_!" Ryan pulled out from the diner, heading down the road they needed to be on to get to where Gerard's next gig was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last leg of the road trip means more revelations between Ryan and Gerard. And there's singing and drawing going on.

Once he was back on the highway, Ryan reached over to grab his coffee, wondering if Gerard was going to bring up their earlier conversation, or whether he should bring it up willingly.

Gerard reached in the back seat for his bag. He pulled out his sketch pad to finish what he'd been working on for a while. He watched Ryan as he drove, adding touches to his artwork. "So, is there anything I need to warn Frankie about?" he asked after they lapsed into a long silence.

Ryan glanced across at Gerard when he heard the question. "Probably... It's a little awkward though." He decided the best course of action was to get it over and done with then at least he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. "Bren caught me making your birthday present." The words were out of Ryan's mouth before he could formulate something better to say. Ah well, at least it was over with. Well, _part_ of it anyway.

"Oh," Gerard said, looking up at him. "So, is that when he broke the rule?"

Nodding his head, Ryan tried to order his thoughts. "Yeah. I couldn't exactly tell him what it was really for and that was the first story that came to mind. I mean you saw what he was like when I sang with you guys." 

Gerard understood. "Green eyed monster. What exactly was your story?" He was very curious now. He had an idea, but was waiting for Ryan to explain further first.

Ryan was beginning to wonder why he thought this was going to be so hard. "All I said was that I'd taken a really mundane bet with Frank, and that for losing I had to make the dildo. I can't believe he believed me. I'm a terrible liar!"

"Wait... He believed that?" Gerard looked at him in shock. "He didn't ask why you were betting or anything? That would have been my first question." Well probably after "why the fuck are you half naked with your dick out?" but he wasn't going to say that.

That annoying heat was rising in his cheeks again, Ryan could feel it. "I just told him that it was embarrassing and boring, hence why I was stuck doing that crazy shit. Honestly? I think he was a little distracted by what he'd already seen. Bren has the attention span of a goldfish sometimes!"

Gerard made a sound of agreement. He could tell Brendon had a short attention span. It was quite obvious he had ADHD. "That was the first time he'd ever walked in on you like that? I mean, I can't blame him. If I walked in on you with your dick out, I would have a very hard time keeping from going down on you."

It was the truth. Ryan was very desirable. Brendon obviously knew that. The real question was why Brendon took advantage of the situation and Ryan the way he did.

Ryan gulped down another mouthful of coffee. "Definitely the first time he's walked in me making a dildo, yes. Definitely _not_ the first time he'd seen me jacking off, half naked or anywhere in between. I have absolutely no idea what got into him." Ryan sighed. The very point had been driving him nuts since it happened.

“Maybe you should ask him,” Gerard offered. He wondered if Brendon needed a stronger hand than Ryan sometimes. Regardless of what Ryan said, he could tell he had a soft spot for his lead singer. Gerard, however, had no connections except for Ryan. He didn’t say anything out loud, though. At least not now. Maybe later. 

"I know. I just don't even know where to start." Ryan knew something had to be done. He'd been thinking about it a lot and he suddenly realized why it had been bothering him so much. "I think I'm scared of what he might say." He hated it when his feelings crept up on him. Normally Spencer would notice something was wrong and make Ryan talk it out, but there was no way Ryan could do that. Not this time. Why did Brendon make everything so damn complicated?!

Gerard could tell how much this was bothering Ryan. “What do you think he will say?” He might have to change his mind and say his thoughts out loud, but he wanted to know what exactly was bothering Ryan about this first.

This is why Ryan wrote lyrics. He could order his thoughts and make sense of everything when he was writing. Talking like this just made him wish he'd never let Brendon help. Ryan wanted to kick something. Hard. Taking a deep breath, he finally answered Gerard. "What if he wants something different? What if he wants more?"

Oh, of course. Gerard knew that feeling. He remembered being on that end, wanting more. It was what all the fans had expected, but it was far from the truth. But was it Brendon wanting more that Ryan was afraid of, or him actually wanting more? He looked up out of the car and saw they were almost at a rest area. “Pull off there,” he said, pointing to the sign. “That way we can discuss this.” He was afraid of Ryan getting upset and not paying attention to what he was doing while driving. Plus he wanted to be able to touch him to let him know he was there to support him.

Ryan saw where Gerard was pointing and pulled over to a stop without saying a word. "Ugh." He turned off the ignition and flopped forward so his forehead hit the steering wheel.

Gerard’s brow creased as he frowned. He reached over and rubbed the back of Ryan’s neck, playing with his soft curls. He watched as the tenseness of his shoulders slowly lessened. He waited a bit before speaking softly, “What scares you more? That Brendon would want more, or that you might want more?”

He could feel himself relaxing under Gerard's touch. Ryan had no idea how Gerard could do that, just take away the tension and the stress by a simple gesture like that. He wondered if the older man knew just how much he did and had done for Ryan already. 

It took a moment for Ryan to register what Gerard had asked. Ryan felt a sharp pang of guilt at the question. He hadn't wanted to drag him into this, and he definitely hadn't wanted Gerard to feel like he had to ask that. Ryan took a deep breath, turning his head so he could see Gerard. "I know what I want." Ryan's voice sounded stronger than he thought it would as he reached over to take Gerard's other hand with his own. "I'm scared about what Brendon wants."

Gerard smiled when Ryan took his hand. At least they were on the same page with that. “Should I speak to him? I mean, you already have a rapport with him, whereas I don’t and can probably breach the subject a little less awkwardly. Plus, I know how he feels, though admittedly I wasn’t exactly sober when I wanted the things he took from you.”

He squeezed Ryan’s neck gently then pulled him over to give him a kiss. “Besides, he needs to know about us sooner rather than later, don’t you think? I mean, if you want to try this and see if it’ll work.” He leaned his forehead against Ryan’s as he spoke. “Because I really want to try it.”

Ryan closed his eyes and smiled, holding Gerard's hand tightly. "I do. I want to try this, Gee." He had absolutely no idea how he deserved this, how he deserved Gerard. Ryan decided he must have just lucked out. 

"But I should really talk to Bren myself. I need to sort out what happened first. Then I'll figure out how to tell all of them about us. It's just complicated. More importantly, it needs to come from me; you shouldn't have to fix things for me. I want them to see how happy you make me, and their first impression of us shouldn't be Bren throwing a hissy fit at you or worse."

Gerard snorted with laughter. “Okay, that is a good idea.” He grinned as a thought came to him. “Though I wonder how Brendon would react if he was throwing a fit and I used _the voice_.”

Ryan couldn't help but giggle at the idea. "Okay, I _need_ to see that. I could watch, right?" He pressed a kiss to Gerard's lips. "I have no idea how I got this lucky. Thank you."

“Hell yes, you get to watch. It’ll be all for you, baby.” Gerard grinned. “You aren’t the only lucky one. I haven’t been this happy in a long time, Ry. You’ve been so good for me.”

Giving Gerard's hand one last squeeze, Ryan sat back in his seat and started the engine. "You know I'm going to keep you to that, don't you?" He slid his hand over Gerard's knee, smiling brightly. "I guess we're both just lucky to have found each other." 

“You better. It would be so much fun to dominate Bren in front of you. I bet it would totally make you all hot and bothered.” Gerard sat back, but left his hand on Ryan’s neck, casually toying with his hair.

Ryan shifted in his seat when Gerard spoke about Brendon. "Honestly, you're making me a little hot and bothered just talking about it." He loved having Gerard's hands in his hair, and he leaned into his touch. His brain finally caught up with their whole conversation. "Gee? What did you mean before? About you wanting what Bren was taking from me?"

Gerard pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. “Remember how I told you that before I got clean, the guys would Dom me to get me in control? Well, you see… there’s a reason we call Ray ‘Torosaurus’ and it has nothing to do with his height.”

He listened carefully to Gerard's answer to his question, gently running his hand over his thigh. "Oh... _ohhhh_..." Ryan knew he could miss the obvious sometimes. "You really call him Torosaurus? For real? And, you know, if it helped, then it wasn't a bad thing."

Gerard grinned. “He has a shirt and everything. But he pales in comparison to you.” He put a little pressure on Ryan’s neck briefly. “But don’t worry, I never got what I wanted, at least I don’t think I ever did. If it did happen, I was probably so stoned or drunk or both that I don’t remember and nobody wants to refresh my memory.”

Damn, there goes that blush again. Ryan really wished he could stop that from happening. "You're not going to get me a 'Rynonychus' tee though, are you?" Ryan giggled. "You know whether you did or didn't doesn't matter to me, right? Although the thought of that kind of gets me hot and bothered, too." He smirked slightly, trying to ignore the fact that his pants were starting to get a little tight.

Gerard snorted with laughter. “Rynonychus. Good one. Though maybe I should.” He looked down between Ryan’s legs and smirked. “Yeah, I can see that. I might could arrange something if you wanted.” 

"You know how hard it is to say no to that offer, but shouldn't we be getting you to your band?" Sometimes Ryan hated being relatively sensible, he really did. 

His phone buzzed and he picked it up with his free hand. “Ah, Frankie is finally awake. Oh man, looks like I missed a prank war last night. I swear, if my bunk is full of shaving cream tonight, I will murder someone.”

Ryan certainly couldn't stop himself from laughing at the idea of Gerard jumping into his bunk only to end up covered in foam. Fuck. What he really didn't need floating around in his brain was an image of a semi naked sex god of a front man covered in cream. Preferably edible. Damn it!

“Hey!” Gerard cried with a pout. “Have you ever gotten into a bunk full of shaving cream? It’s not fun.” He finally noticed the glint in Ryan’s eyes and realized what he was thinking. “Ooooohhhhhhh, I get it now. I guess next time I need to bring a few bottles of the squirt stuff, huh?”

Ryan licked his lips. "That, or a few tubs of marshmallow fluff. Sticky things are so much more fun to try and lick off." He winked as he squeezed Gerard's thigh one last time, finally returning his hand to the wheel. "You okay to get going?"

Gerard nodded. “Ready and willing. And the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get into the hotel and I can tie you up again.” He smiled and winked at him.

That was exactly what Ryan wanted to hear. There was still something Gerard had promised him back in their hotel in Portland that they hadn't gotten around to. He pulled back out into the road, putting their music back on in the background. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Gee?” Ryan couldn't help smiling at the prospect of being tied up by Gerard. 

“I think I have an idea,” Gerard replied. “But I’ll be good for now and let you drive so we get there in one piece.” He picked up his sketchbook and started working on another picture, Ryan wearing a shirt with Rynonychus on it.

Ryan grinned. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel, but he knew he'd need something to distract him from the filthy thoughts running through his head. He pulled a CD from the side pocket, pushing it into the player. This was one of his favorites, In My Life by George Martin. The opening phrases of All Together started playing, and Ryan started singing along to the voices of Robin Williams and Bobby McFerrin.

Gerard looked up when Ryan started singing. He loved his voice so much, the way he would get into the song with such vigor. Flipping over his sketch book, he started drawing again, this time of Ryan singing at the top of his lungs. At this rate, he was going to have to dedicate an entire sketch book just to drawing Ryan. That wouldn’t be so bad.

Ryan was vaguely aware of the gentle scratching of pencil on paper coming from his passenger, but he was far too engrossed in the music for it to be a distraction. He dropped down into a deeper tone as the slow jazz version of A Hard Day's Night came on. Ryan even had the wonderful giggle of Goldie Hawn down to perfection. He really loved this CD and was perfectly content to let it play a second time as they neared the end of their journey.

Gerard didn’t want to disturb Ryan. He let him sing and just listened as he continued to draw, touching up everything he’d done during their trip. His phone buzzed a couple of times and he answered Frankie and Mikey, saying they’d be there soon. Ryan would have to drop him at the venue for sound check, but after that he’d be free until show time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets Gerard to the venue just in time for sound check, then go back to the hotel and explore even more wonderful kinks.

Ryan glanced at the directions he'd scribbled down, just to make sure he knew where he was going. The last leg of their journey was uneventful and Ryan spent most of the time singing while Gerard worked in his sketch book. "I think this is the place, Gee." Ryan slowed down as they approached the venue.

Gerard looked up and saw the bus parked by the building. "Yep, that's it." He looked at the clock and smiled. "Perfect timing. You gonna come in for sound check?"

Ryan pulled up and parked, switching the engine off. "Can do, providing I won't be a distraction, and no one else minds." Ryan wiggled his eyebrows.

Gerard giggled. "You are always a distraction, but they'll get over it." He climbed out of the car and grabbed his bags. He waited for Ryan at the back of the car so they could walk in together.

He watched Gerard get out of the car. Well, he watched Gerard's ass get out of the car. Once he'd finished practically drooling, Ryan got out of the car and grabbed his satchel, leaving his other things in the car and locking up. "Shall we get you back to your band?" Ryan grinned as he set off towards the entrance.

"I don't wanna go," Gerard whined. He reached out for Ryan's free hand and pulled him into his arms. "I'd much rather spend more time with you, like eternity." He slid his arm around him to pull him close and kissed him.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist as they kissed. He liked the sound of that, an eternity with Gerard. Ryan eventually, if not reluctantly, broke the kiss, mostly because he was running out of oxygen. "The thing with eternity is, it's a pretty long time. I think we can spare a little time to musical pursuits." The smile on Ryan's face wasn't going anywhere soon. 

Gerard sighed. Ryan was right. "Yes, we can. That's how much I love you. When the time is right, we'll know, huh?" His fingers dug into Ryan's back for a moment before releasing him and kissing his cheek. "I better get inside."

"I'm pretty sure we will," Ryan took Gerard's hand in his, "And we had most definitely better get you inside before I get into trouble for helping you abscond!" He smacked Gerard's ass playfully before heading inside.

Gerard giggled and grabbed Ryan’s hand as he walked inside. He saw Mikey first. His brother was standing near the door typing on his phone. “Hey Mikes. I’m here.”

Mikey looked up and sighed. “Thank God. I was just about to text you. Hey Ryan. Um, if you don’t mind separating for, like, just a little while, we could use Gee to do sound check.”

"Hey Mikey." Ryan smiled, letting go of Gerard's hand and pushing him gently towards the main room. "I think we can manage that, can't we, Gee?" 

Gerard dropped his bags and wrapped himself around Ryan. “Noooooooooo. I can’t!”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Fine, then you can’t have the coffee I brought for you.”

Gerard perked up quickly. “Coffee? Where?” He let go of Ryan and spun in a circle. He saw a cup in Mikey’s outstretched hand and grabbed it. “I love you, Mikey.”

“Yeah, I know, Gee.” He grabbed Gerard’s arm and tugged him towards the stage. “Ry, you can go stand out by the sound board. Might be good to have a new ear listening.”

Ryan couldn't stop the grin on his face when he found Gerard wrapped around him. Thankfully Mikey didn't look like he was going to kill Ryan. He nodded when Mikey suggested he stand and listen to their sound check. So Ryan found himself watching proceedings, happy just to be there, and trying his best not to think about what was waiting for him later. 

 

Gerard used Teenagers as their song to check the acoustics. He got his earpiece set correctly and found his pacing around the stage. He was accosted by Frank and Ray wanting to know what had happened. He promised them gory details later, after Ryan was gone. Right now, though, he was so ready to get Ryan back to the hotel. 

He gave the tech his microphone and earpiece before bouncing over to Ryan. “Ready?”

"Fuck, yes!" It might not have been the most eloquent of responses, but it was accurate. Ryan was under no illusion that Gerard's band mates wouldn't be talking about the whole situation, so he smiled and waved to Frank and Ray who were still busy on stage.

Mikey glared at Gerard as they were leaving. “I swear I will be here in plenty of time, Mikes,” Gerard said. “Ryan will keep me in check.”

They headed out of the venue and Gerard made a quick stop on the bus before they headed to the hotel. Gerard came out with a bag, but wouldn’t let Ryan see in it. He grinned and dropped the bag in the back seat. “You’ll like it, okay? Plus I got my clothes for tonight.”

It didn't matter what he said, Gerard would not tell him what was in the bag. Ryan speculated what could be in there as he drove to the hotel. If he was honest, it gave him a welcome distraction from worrying about how much Mikey thought of him as an inconvenience at best. It was probably just as well that Ryan wouldn't be springing any more surprise visits any time soon.

Once he'd parked up in the hotel parking deck, he grabbed his bag from the trunk, along with the rose vest. There was no way he was letting it out of his sight after Gerard's reaction to him wearing it. "You got everything, Gee?" Ryan tried to sneak another look in the mystery bag. 

Gerard grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Yep. Everything except for you.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss Ryan.

Ryan slid a hand around Gerard's waist, pulling him close as he kissed him with longing. "I'm pretty sure you already have me, Gee." He kept his arm around Gerard until they got to the lobby, holding the door open for him before checking in at the desk. Ryan handed the key card to Gerard, hoping to get a view of that perfect ass as they went up to the room.

Gerard took the key from Ryan, immediately guessing what he wanted. As he walked towards the elevator, he swung his hips suggestively. As he got to there, he looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Like what you see?”

Ryan chewed on his bottom lip and looked Gerard up and down while they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Hmmm...." When the doors pinged open, Ryan waited for Gerard to step in first, following him in and pushing him up against the wall as soon as the door closed behind them. 

He leaned forward to whisper into Gerard's ear as he groped his ass with both hands. "I'm not entirely sure yet. I think closer inspection of the merchandise might be in order first.” Ryan rolled his hips against Gerard's ass before taking a step back just in time for the doors to open on their floor. He picked up his bag from where he dropped it and sauntered off down the hallway to their room.

Gerard couldn’t move. His knees were very close to giving out. The doors were about to close when his brain finally kicked in and made him move. He ran up behind Ryan, sliding his hand around his waist to pull him back against him. His hand slid down to his crotch, grabbing his cock and giving it a squeeze.

Holy fuck. Ryan's eyes rolled back and a small moan escaped his throat when he felt Gerard's hand on his cock. He pushed his ass back against the older man's hips, wiggling it to make a point. "Fuck, Gee. Want you so badly."

He dangled the key card in front of Ryan. “Then open the fucking door, you little fucker.” He grinned and squeezed him again.

Ryan bit back another moan as he snatched the card from Gerard's hand. "Yes, _sir_." If anyone else spoke to Ryan like that, he'd be livid, but hearing them from Gerard went straight to his cock. He rolled his ass back one last time when he heard the lock click open, stepping inside and throwing his bag on the floor. 

Gerard followed Ryan into the room and glanced around. It was a nice, well-furnished room with a spacious king sized bed. A smile stretched his lips as he thought of all three things he could do to Ryan. He tossed his bag towards the bed and grabbed Ryan, closing the door and pinning him against it.

"Ready for some fun?"

A low growl rose in Ryan's chest when he found himself pinned against the door. He loved what Gerard could do to him, and he loved that they could both take charge so seamlessly. Ryan slipped his hands down the back of Gerard's jeans, squeezing _that_ ass hard. " _I_ am _always_ ready." He pulled Gerard close and rolled his hips against him, just to let him know just how ready he was.

Wow. Ryan wasn’t kidding. Gerard’s mind turned to mush and he couldn’t even remember what he had planned on doing. “So, um, what… what do you want? You want to be in charge? Or me? Or what?” Good grief, what was he doing? He might as well be speaking in tongues with as little sense he was making.

Ryan smirked at the fact that Gerard had kind of lost the plot because of a simple roll of his hips. "Well if you're going to be so indecisive about this, I guess that means I'm in charge." Ryan groped Gerard's ass once more for good measure before pulling his hands out and ducking out from underneath Gerard's pin. 

He was still smirking when he stepped around Gerard's back and pushed him up against the door, leaning in to whisper in Gerard's ear. "You look so good like this, Gee, and all mine, too." Ryan ran his fingers down Gerard's back, coming to a rest on his hips.

Gerard groaned, pressing his ass back against Ryan. Fuck, he loved when Ryan did this. His voice just _did_ things to him. He moved his hands from the door to Ryan’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer. “Fuck yes. _All_ yours.”

Pressing his hips against Gerard's ass, Ryan allowed his hands to skirt around the waist band of his jeans. He really did enjoy having the older man at his mercy. There were so many things he wanted to do, to try, and he had a feeling he would come up with a lot more, but right now Ryan knew they were on a tight schedule. He started to grind up against Gerard, his hands starting to work the fastenings of Gerard's jeans as he kissed his neck softly.

Gerard leaned his head against the door and moaned his name. Ryan was taking him apart piece by piece. And he loved every second of it. His fingers dug into his hips, holding on as tightly as he could.

A shiver ran up Ryan's spine as he heard his name. It didn't take him long to unfasten Gerard's pants but Ryan wanted to access to everything. After all, he had no idea when he was next going to be able to get his hands on Gerard. He covered Gerard's hands with his own, interlacing their fingers as he brought his arms up and pressed them against the door above his head. "I want to see all of you, Gee." 

Ryan ran his hands down over Gerard's arms and sides, taking a hold of the bottom of his shirt and leaning forward, licking a line up his spine as he pulled it off. His lips found their way back to Gerard's neck briefly as he undid his own pants.

Gerard was like putty in Ryan’s hands. He was willing to do anything for him. His back arched as Ryan’s tongue ran along his spine. He left his hands above his head against the door, staying exactly how Ryan had positioned him. He closed his eyes and moaned in anticipation.

Ryan kissed a line down Gerard's back as he edged his jeans over his hips and down to the floor, pulling off his own and stepping out of them as he sank his teeth into Gerard's ass.

Gerard shivered a little as his bare skin met the cool air of the room. He tried to look over his shoulder at Ryan and saw him leaning towards his ass with his mouth open. A giggle escaped him as he felt Ryan’s teeth. “Fuck, that tickles. Um… if you look in the bag…” He glanced towards his bag. Yeah, Ryan could use what he had brought.

" _Stay_." Ryan made sure the word was clearly a command. He'd been desperate to know what was in that bag and now he was going to get to find out. Ryan stretched and balled his hands as he walked over to where the bag had landed, taking his time in opening it up. He took out the clothes and placed them on the bed carefully, before looking at what lay underneath.

Holy fuck.

Unsurprisingly there were condoms and lube, but Ryan's attention came to rest firmly on the leather whip. It wasn't anything overly special, but more often than not, those were Ryan's favorite kind. He also noticed the silk rope and blindfold. He ran his fingers along the rope, enjoying the smoothness under his touch. He couldn't help but wonder what Gerard had planned before he'd been sidetracked. Maybe Ryan would find out sometime. 

Ryan picked up the whip and brought it down hard against his own thigh. He couldn't stop the groan escaping when he heard the crack and felt the sting of leather on his skin. He knew Gerard must have heard it and he looked over at him to see if he reacted.

Gerard grinned as he looked back at the door. He could hear Ryan sliding the zipper of the bag to open it. He heard him gasp and knew what he had found. Then he heard a loud crack, the distinct sound of leather on skin. He shuddered and leaned forward, his fingers digging into the door. 

Hell yes! Ryan witnessed Gerard's reaction and liked what he saw. He walked back over to the door, slipping the crop between his teeth to free his hands. Without a word, Ryan gripped both of Gerard's thighs and pushed them apart. He wondered if Gerard knew just how good he looked like that. Ryan took the whip back in his hand and ran the end up the inside of Gerard's left thigh. This was going to be fun.

Gerard was in trouble. He knew it the moment he heard Ryan groan. He knew it even more when Ryan pushed his legs apart. A shiver went through him when he felt the cold leather traveling up his leg. He swallowed and licked his lips. “Find something you like?”

Humming in agreement, Ryan dragged the whip back down Gerard's other thigh. "I find myself wondering just how much it will take for this _not_ to just tickle. Clearly biting isn't enough for you, is it, _Gee_?" He took a step to the side, pressing the shaft of the crop to Gerard's ass and pulling it back to gauge the swing. 

Gerard swallowed hard, trying not to move a muscle. “It’s the pain,” he told him softly. “Always has been. Even though it’s brief, the pain brings everything into perspective. It was when I stopped feeling pain that I realized I was in trouble. Thankfully, the pain is back.” He grinned and pushed his ass out towards Ryan. 

Ryan felt that particular confession deserved a reward. He placed his left hand on the small of Gerard's back, splaying his fingers wide. He could feel the tension under his touch. Ryan found himself wishing he had more than a couple of hours to explore this quirk. Damn. Perhaps next time. His bottom lip disappeared between his teeth as he brought the whip through in a mock swing, coming to a stop just before Gerard's ass. 

With the distance and aim now firmly in his head, Ryan brought the crop back once more and swung, not exactly softly, but nowhere near as hard as Ryan could manage. A satisfying crack sounded in the silence of the room when the whip made contact with Gerard's skin.

Gerard tensed slightly when Ryan put his hand on his back. It turned into a shudder quickly, though. Then he heard the crop cutting through the air, but felt nothing but the slight brush of the tip across his skin before it snapped back up. He tensed again when he felt the shift in Ryan’s body. This time he was rewarded with the sharp sting against his ass. He sighed. Not what he was expecting from Ryan, but at least he connected. “You swing like a baby,” he said with an eyeroll, hoping to antagonize him into increasing the pain.

So okay, Ryan had thought that was probably too soft, but he wasn't using a whip he was used to, and the last thing he wanted was to go too hard, too fast. He didn't bother replying to Gerard's taunt, but Ryan did feel the need to prove a point. He pulled his arm back further this time, bringing the whip through faster and flicking his wrist right before impact, causing only the very tip to hit Gerard's ass. Ryan knew full well that the smaller the area, the stronger the force behind it. The sound of leather on skin made Ryan groan.

“Fuck!” Gerard jumped and looked back over his shoulder at him. The look of bliss on Ryan’s face was astounding. “Fuck,” he repeated much softer this time. He couldn’t stop himself when he reached out to cup Ryan’s face in his hands and kiss him hard, his tongue parting his lips to delve into his mouth.

Ryan moaned unashamedly. Gerard had just gotten a little more perfect in Ryan's eyes; the hungry look in Gerard's eyes said everything. There was a hint of desperation in Ryan's kiss as he explored Gerard's mouth. He wanted to see that look in Gerard's eyes again so badly, he couldn't help pulling the whip back again and striking out in exactly the same way.

Gerard moaned into Ryan’s mouth, his fingertips digging into his jaw. He turned Ryan to press him against the door again. This time it was definitely on purpose. He wanted more. He needed more. His hips rolled against Ryan, rutting against him. He could feel his cock brushing against Ryan’s and it just made him harder.

Pushing his hips towards Gerard, Ryan brought his free hand between them, wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks and starting to stroke them slowly. Gerard's cock felt so good in his hand and even better against his own. 

Ryan shifted his grip on the whip, moving his hand further down the shaft. He couldn't resist the temptation to bring the crop down against Gerard's ass, a sharp downward hit as opposed to the horizontal strike he had used before.

Gerard’s head fell back and he moaned when Ryan grabbed them both in his long fingered hand. And then his eyes widened as he was struck by the crop again. He looked directly into Ryan’s eyes, lust filling his own. His hips jerked forward, pushing his cock up in Ryan’s hand. He leaned forward and began sucking on Ryan’s neck as one hand went into his hair, gently tugging on the strands.

Ryan let his head follow the tug of Gerard's hand in his hair as he brought the whip down hard against his ass. The feeling of Gerard's warm soft lips on his neck was such a contrast to the snap of whip on flesh. Fuck. Ryan knew he wasn't going to last if he kept his hand moving over them, if Gerard kept moving like that. He moaned loudly as he pulled down on their cocks. Fuck, that felt good.

The harder Gerard tugged on Ryan’s hair, the harder Ryan smacked him with the crop. He ran his tongue over his Adam’s apple, sucking the flesh. He moved his other hand down between them to join Ryan’s in stroking their cocks. Moaning loudly, he dragged his teeth over Ryan’s neck. The pain and pleasure were joining together in an erotic ballet. He wished he could see them together like this from someone else’s eyes. They had to be hot and sexy.

The moan that escaped Ryan was low and uncensored. All thoughts of anything but the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure were gone from his thoughts. All that remained was the heat building in his stomach and quickly spreading through his body. Gerard's moans only spurred Ryan on as he brought the crop down again, groaning as the crack sounded around the room. He increased the pace around their cocks, his hips bucking into their hands as he neared the release he was so desperately chasing.

Okay, this might be the best thing to ever happen to Gerard. He had a hot, sexy young man against a door attacking his throat while he was being beaten with a crop and their cocks sliding against each other in the hottest way imaginable. He knew it couldn’t last, though. Even things as sexy and desirable as this had a denouement. He moved his thumb over the heads of their cocks, spreading the pre-cum gathered there. He let out a guttural moan, thrusting his hips harder into their hands. 

Ryan swallowed hard when he felt Gerard run his thumb over their cocks. Fucking hell this was hot. He wrapped a leg around Gerard's, wanting as much contact as possible with the man driving him to distraction. Ryan brought the crop down harder this time, partly because he wanted to see what would happen, and partly because he was begging to lose all control over his body and his senses. The hand on their cocks was moving of its own accord, and he moaned loudly as he pulled down hard.

Gerard tugged hard on Ryan’s hair, moaning into his neck as his hips stuttered forward. His cock throbbed and he came between them. He leaned against Ryan, his energy completely spent as he rode the wave of his orgasm.

The sensation of Gerard coming was enough to pull Ryan's own orgasm from him, the whip dropping from his hand as he held Gerard close. As the intensity of his high subsided, Ryan found himself sliding down the door, pulling the older man in his arms with him. As he sat on the floor, a tangled mess of limbs, sweat and cum, Ryan tried to bring his breathing back to normal as he softly stroked Gerard's back.

Gerard collapsed with Ryan to the floor. Wow, that was some serious pent up sexual frustration there. But fuck! It was HOT! His head was still buried in the crook of Ryan’s neck. He kissed his skin softly, unable to really move more than that. He finally rolled his head a little to the side. “Fuck… that was the most fucking incredible thing ever.”

Ryan hummed contentedly when he felt Gerard kiss his neck. This was nice, better than nice. Amazing maybe? Ryan could have stayed like that forever, contemplating the correct adjectives, but he knew he would be doing so on borrowed time. Gerard's words broke Ryan's thoughts, and he leaned over to kiss his lover's forehead. "Yeah, fucking amazing covers it pretty well." Ryan's voice had a slightly dreamy, blissed out quality to it.

Gerard suddenly started giggling. “Did we both just dominate and submit to each other at the same time?”

That giggle, Ryan decided as he also started to giggle, was definitely infectious. Gerard had a point. "You know, I think we did. I didn't even know that was possible. What I do know is that we need to do that again sometime." He smiled giddily.

“Fuck yes. With cameras. Not video, just still cameras. I want to see how that looked, because, fuck, it certainly felt hot as shit.” Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him closer, not caring that they were probably sticking together and dried come usually was incredibly hard to get unstuck. Whatever. They could deal with that later. He just wanted to be with Ryan, to touch him, to memorize him.

Ryan loved the idea. "I have a tripod and a decent camera that can be set to timed bursts." Okay, so that wasn't something that Ryan ever thought he would say post sex, but given the context it sounded pretty awesome. He made a mental note to make sure he took it on the tour bus, to get some practice in. "It would have been all kinds of amazing to have some pictures to take on tour." Ryan found himself playing with Gerard's hair again.

“Take it with you on tour,” Gerard said with a sneaky grin. “You might find some use for it.”

"Oh _might_ I?" Ryan chuckled at the grin on Gerard's face. “Maybe I will. You never know what you might get via email." Ryan smirked, a myriad of ideas running through his head.

Gerard's grin grew wider. "You know, I much prefer _hard_ copies." He giggled at his double entendre.  
Ryan rolled his eyes. "Oh do you now? We might just have to see what we can do about that at some point then, huh?" He ran his fingers down Gerard's side with a feather light touch. Jokes like that decidedly merited tickling.

Gerard giggled and pulled back. "Stop, fucker." He couldn't stop smiling, though. Ryan was the best thing to ever happen to him since his band. He loved him just as much, too.

"You gonna make me?" Ryan ran his fingers across Gerard's ribs again. He loved hearing Gerard giggle, he loved everything about Gerard.

Gerard continued to giggle. "Stop!" He slapped at Ryan, wrapping one arm around his middle. He tried to wiggle away from him. "I fucking love you, dick! So stop tickling me!"

Ryan grinned and wrapped his arms Gerard, pulling him close. "You're adorable sometimes, Gee. You really are, and I love you." He leant forward and kissed Gerard softly.

Gerard snuggled up with Ryan and returned his kiss. "Good," he said when they broke to breathe. "I just want to tell you that this has been the best couple of days ever. You just... You mean so much to me. I am so grateful you are here."

Ryan smiled that smile which was solely reserved for Gerard. "It's been amazing, and I can't wait to do something like this again, Gee. I'm going to miss you, so much." He held Gerard close, knowing he'd have to let go soon.

Gerard sighed. "I know. I'm going to miss you, too. Though after we get done with our tour, I'll definitely try and come see you on yours. I am going to need a lot of time away from the band. We've seen way too much of each other." He smiled.

"Somehow I get the feeling I'll know what you mean soon enough. Although I don't think I'll ever see too much of this." Ryan gestured up and down Gerard with his hand and eyes. "And there will always be space in my bunk for you, Gee."

Gerard chucked. "It's a good thing you are one skinny motherfucker. I think the biggest problem might be Zack or Brendon."

Ryan shrugged. "Once they know, they can like it or lump it. My bunk, my rules. You can play be my rules, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Goddamn, Ryan was the cutest fucking thing ever. He grinned and said, "Yes, Master."

Smiling, Ryan ruffled Gerard's hair. "Then there's definitely not going to be a problem. Anyway, if Bren causes too much of a fuss, I'm sure we can sort him out." He giggled at the image in his head. 

"If I can get Frankie to sit on command, I'm sure I can get him to do the same," Gerard said smugly. He shifted slightly and groaned. "I'm getting too old for this."

He moved to lie down on his back, his arms stretched over his head. "I'm going to have to make sure I stay in shape when I get off tour or else next time we get together, I might not survive."

"Hmm?" Ryan hadn't exactly been paying attention to that last sentence. Naked Gerard's were incredibly distracting things in the mind of Ryan Ross. "Oh, right," Ryan's brain finally caught up with what was going on. "Even if you don't, I'm sure I won't object to doing the hard work. You could just lie back and enjoy." Ryan started chewing on his lip, trying not to stare.

The look on Ryan’s face was not lost to Gerard. “You mean like I’m doing now?” He arched his back and stretched out his entire body.

Okay. Enough was enough. How on Earth did Gerard expect him to ignore _that_?! Ryan crawled over to Gerard, straddling his waist and leaning forward to kiss his neck. "Yes, exactly like this." Ryan murmured against Gerard's skin before sucking softly.

Gerard sighed in contentment, sliding his hands under his head. “I think I could get used to this. All we need is someone to fan us and feed me grapes.”

Ryan giggled against Gerard's shoulder. "Is there anything else you'd like, Your Highness?" He giggled again as he started a trail of kisses across Gerard's chest.

Gerard grinned, looking down at him. “Besides you?” he questioned. “Whatever you wish to do to me, my dear concubine, I shall enjoy.”

A wicked smile appeared on Ryan's lips. "As you command, so shall it be done." Ryan flicked his tongue across Gerard's nipple before nipping gently with his teeth. Ryan got the feeling that Gerard should be careful what he wishes for.

Gerard felt a shiver of excitement go through him as he gazed upon Ryan’s smile. He inhaled sharply when he felt his teeth on his nipple. His eyes closed and he moaned softly. “That’s a good start.”

Ryan licked his lips before turning his attention to Gerard's other nipple, licking, sucking and nipping.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finally gets to do the last thing on the list of suggestions Gerard had made back in Portland.

An idea came to Ryan as he dragged his teeth over Gerard's skin. He wanted to make him moan, and they needed a shower. Perfect! Sitting up, Ryan grinned down at Gerard before standing up and holding out a hand. "I think we need to get you cleaned up."

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Ryan. He sat up and looked at the clock beside the bed. “Already? I mean, I’ve still got a couple of hours.”

Blinking, Ryan looked at the clock with surprise. The surprise soon turned into unadulterated joy. He grabbed Gerard's hand, pulling him up and ducking under his arm. Before Gerard could protest, Ryan had him in a fireman lift and carrying him over to the bed. "In that case, I can't exactly have my Lord and Master being pleasured on the floor, can I?"

That totally took Gerard by surprise, though he really didn’t mind the view. In fact, he decided to grab Ryan’s ass in his hands. “This is a rather awkward position, but it works for me.” He couldn’t help but laugh. They had to look completely ridiculous.

Ryan wriggled his ass as he walked, purely for Gerard's entertainment. When he got to the bed, Ryan knelt on the bed, slowly lowering Gerard down and crawling back over him. If Ryan had a couple of hours, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do to him. He leaned over Gerard and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue past Gerard's lips.

Gerard couldn’t keep his eyes off Ryan as he _stalked_ up his body. He could tell Ryan was up to something. Giving in to the kiss, his tongue ran along Ryan’s and deep into his mouth. He splayed his hands on Ryan’s back, pulling him down on top of him. 

Ryan moaned into the kiss, only breaking it once he'd exhausted the last of his breath. He gazed into Gerard's eyes, his own glazed with lust. "So I have you for a couple of hours? I think I know _exactly_ what I want to do to you. Wait right here." He kissed Gerard again quickly before slinking off the bed to retrieve the bag Gerard had brought from the bus. 

Gerard lifted up on his elbows to watch Ryan. “What are you looking for?” he asked.

Dropping the bag next to the bed, Ryan laid out the contents on the bed. He picked up the silk rope, running it through his hands as he straddled Gerard. "I think I've found what I was looking for." Ryan leaned over Gerard and looped the rope around the head of the bed, smirking as he took Gerard's hands and placed them above his head.

Gerard smiled. “Good choice,” he said as he lay back on the bed, waiting to see what Ryan was going to do. He easily let him take his hands and shivered in anticipation when he placed them above his head. 

Ryan licked his lips when he felt Gerard shudder underneath him. He ran his hands up Gerard's arms to his wrists, tying the rope around his left first then turning his attention to Gerard's right hand. As Ryan bound Gerard's wrist, he took his index and middle fingers in his mouth, sucking and twisting his tongue between them.

The cool silk of the rope chilled Gerard’s skin for a moment before he twisted his wrists after Ryan had secured them. The burn as the rope dug into his skin made him moan. He loved being helpless. And he really loved being helpless around Ryan. Not being able to touch him, not being able to control the situation turned Gerard on more than anything.

Hearing Gerard moan from the feeling of being restrained sent a twinge straight to Ryan's cock. He picked up the blindfold from the sheets and laid it over Gerard's eyes, kissing him slowly and deeply as he tied it tightly. Ryan didn't want Gerard to be able to see what was coming. He wanted him to be completely at his mercy. 

Gerard gasped when Ryan tied the blindfold over his eyes. Now he was going to have to rely strictly on his ears and his nose. He closed his eyes behind the deep purple material as he focused on his hearing, getting a feel for the room’s noises. He could feel Ryan nearby, but had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know what was going to happen next. And that was the best feeling ever.

Ryan realized that the last thing he needed for what he had planned was in Gerard's other bag, the one he'd had in the car. He scrambled off the bed and retrieved the black box the contained Gerard's birthday present. Ryan could still remember the third option Gerard had given him back in Portland, and he had every intention of making that a reality before he went on tour. 

Gerard had felt the shift in the weight on the bed when Ryan got up. He lifted his head, straining to hear any indication as to what the younger man was doing. He heard shuffling and a zipper unzipping and he grinned, laying his head back. He knew that sound. He also knew what Ryan was after.

Crawling back onto the bed, Ryan laid the dildo on the bed next to the lube and condoms. He straddled Gerard's thighs and started to trace patterns on his chest with a feather light touch. A couple of hours was a long time, and Ryan had every intention of making this last.

Gerard breathed deeply. He could smell Ryan’s musk and it made him lick his lips in anticipation. A smile parted his lips when he felt long fingers barely touching him. Ryan was going to drive him into oblivion and he was more than willing to go along for the ride.

Ryan continued to trail his fingers down, skirting over Gerard's stomach and finally coming to rest on his hip. He leaned forward, making sure his hand was the only contact Gerard felt, supporting his weight with his other hand by Gerard's outstretched arm. 

He loved this feeling of complete control and the knowledge he had time to fully enjoy it. It was so different to how he usually found himself in charge. Ryan couldn't quite figure out what it was that made it so different. Maybe it was the fact that he _wanted_ this, wanted Gerard. Ryan let his lips ghost across Gerard's neck before nipping at his ear lobe, watching for his reaction.

Gerard’s breath hitched in his throat. Fuck, this was so sensual. He wasn’t one to give up control this easy normally. Ryan was special, though. The moment the younger man had captured his heart, he captured Gerard’s soul as well. Gerard trusted Ryan, and that part was the most important.

It wasn’t that Gerard didn’t trust people, he did. He just didn’t trust people on principle. He’d been screwed over more times than he ever wanted to admit. It wasn’t easy for him to trust anyone. Ryan was an exception. They had developed a bond quickly that had grown into something so much greater. He wanted to protect Ryan from the outside world, give him all of his knowledge of what was out there. He was sure Ryan wanted to do the same for him, and that was why he trusted Ryan. Kindred souls had found each other.

"Fuck," he whispered breathlessly. He wanted so badly to touch Ryan, to kiss him, but he had to wait.

Unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face, Ryan teased the shell of Gerard's ear with his tongue. He wanted to feel Gerard squirm, to watch him struggle with the sensations he was causing and his lack of ability to touch. More than anything, Ryan wanted to give Gerard more than a little something to remember him by.

Gerard pulled his hands against the rope securing them to the headboard. The burn was satisfying if only for a moment. He rolled his body towards Ryan, trying to touch him in any way. Maybe he could run his leg along Ryan’s. His cock jumped at the thought.

Ryan held back a moan when he felt Gerard tug against his bindings. He traced the curve of the underside of Gerard's jaw with his tongue, sucking at his Adam's apple. He could feel Gerard shift his weight oh so slightly and he wondered what thoughts were running through his mind. Ryan had a feeling he would find out sooner rather than later.

Gerard moaned when Ryan sucked on his neck. His back arched towards him, following the heat of his body. “Ryan,” he murmured. “Driving me insane.” He knew he was incoherent. Even the thoughts going through his mind were jumbled. 

Humming in agreement, Ryan kissed the dip in Gerard's collarbone, "I know," was Ryan's simple response. It was the truth, though. It was also the point. Ryan squeezed Gerard's hip hard, a sharp contrast to the way he blew air across his chest and over a nipple. He glanced up at the older man, the silk rope shining against his wrists. The sight took Ryan's breath away. "You look beautiful, Gee. So perfect."

Gerard felt the goosebumps rise on his skin and pressed his hip into Ryan’s hand. He felt his face flush slightly at his declaration. “Only in your eyes, Ry. You’re the only person I want to be perfect for anyway.”

Ryan dragged his teeth over Gerard's nipple before sucking the same spot. "Guess we'll have to work on that, but it's a start." He dug his fingernails into Gerard's hip as it pushed against his hand, allowing his tongue to explore the contours of Gerard's nipple before continuing down his chest with a cocktail of nips, licks and sucks.

A sigh escaped Gerard as his body arched beneath Ryan. “You’re un-fucking-believable, you know?” He tried searching out Ryan’s body with his legs again to no avail. “Fuck. The things you do to me. I don’t do this for just anyone, you know.”

"You're a vocal fuck when you can't touch aren't you?" Ryan nipped at Gerard's stomach hard this time, enjoying the taste of cum still there from earlier. So much so, he couldn't help licking a long streak up Gerard's abs and sucking up a light mark just under his rib cage. "Not that I'm complaining mind, and I'm definitely glad you don't let just anybody do this..." Ryan broke off as he wrapped his lips around the head of Gerard's cock.

“Fuck yes,” Gerard whined. “I have to do something to fill the void of not being able to feel your sexy ass.” He groaned as he licked up his chest, but it turned into a loud moan. His hips rose off the bed, pushing his cock towards Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan let Gerard's cock slide further into his mouth, sucking hard and fast as he pulled off. He ran his tongue up the shift before kissing back down and mouthing softly at Gerard's balls. Ryan placed his hands squarely on Gerard's hips to stop him from pushing up again.

Gerard whined at the pressure on his hips. He tugged on the ropes keeping him in place, letting the rope dig into his wrists. He wanted the bruises that would be there for weeks. He relished them.

Releasing one of Gerard's hips and sitting up, Ryan reached across to retrieve the lube from where he had left it. He knew Gerard would hear the cap popping so he left it within easy reach and moved down the bed, kneeling in between Gerard's legs. Ryan brought his index finger to his mouth, sucking on it quietly while he traced his name across Gerard's hip with his other hand. He took the opportunity to appreciate just how good Gerard looked right there in the moment.

Gerard squirmed when Ryan ran his finger over a particularly sensitive spot of skin, breaking into giggles. “Trying to make sure I know how to spell your name, George Ryan Ross?”

"Actually, I was wondering what it would look like inked on there, _Gee_." Ryan slid his now slick finger into Gerard as he said his name.

Gerard swallowed his reply about how the only ink that goes on his skin is from a pen. He was too busy moaning and pressing down against Ryan’s finger. 

Ryan smirked with satisfaction. He'd had a feeling that might stop Gerard talking. The moaning was a bonus though. Ryan started to move his finger out and in slowly, enjoying the noises that Gerard was making for him. His earlier retort about inking Gerard's thigh had been a joke, but Ryan found himself wondering what it would really look like. He decided if he still wanted to know when he'd finished turning his lover into a wreck, he might very well find a pen and find out. 

Popping the cap on the lube, Ryan poured some onto the hand he currently had flush to Gerard's ass. He pulled out just enough to allow him to quickly coat his finger before sliding two back in, searching out for Gerard's sweet spot.

Ryan was so quiet and that was fucking annoying. Gerard bet that he probably would sneak around the bus getting into everything and nobody would suspect him. The pop of the cap made him focus back on Ryan and his hand. Suddenly he felt the slight burn of two fingers probing him and he smiled. 

He watched the smile spread on Gerard's features and grinned himself. Ryan started to work Gerard hard, sliding another finger in without warning. He wanted to hear that moan again. And again, and again. Ryan didn't think he'd ever not want to hear Gerard moan.

The third finger did indeed make Gerard moan. Loudly and unabashedly. “Fuck. God… fuck… so good.” He was so hard already. He hoped Ryan would do something for him eventually, because, fuck, he really didn’t want to go on stage with blue balls.

A moan rose in Ryan's throat when the words tumbled from Gerard's lips. He pushed in once more before withdrawing completely, grabbing the dildo and applying a liberal coating of lube. Ryan moved to Gerard's right side and leaned over him, a wicked spark in his eye. He kissed the older man, his tongue sliding along Gerard's as he pushed the likeness of his cock in past the ring of muscle.

Gerard felt Ryan shift and turned his head to the right, knowing he was close, just not how close. He relaxed a little, then more when Ryan kissed him. He wrapped his tongue around his moaning into the kiss. Then he gasped as he felt the dildo pressing into him. Anything he wanted to say was swallowed by Ryan’s mouth. He just moaned and pushed against the hard rubber.

Ryan was relentless in the pursuit of the kiss, his tongue searching out every part of Gerard to taste and touch. He started to move the dildo in smooth steady thrusts, being careful not to go too hard too fast. He didn't want to take Gerard to the edge yet. Ryan's free hand moved to Gerard's hair, tangling his fingers into the dark locks that rested against the bed.

He started making those sounds again, the moaning, groaning whimpers disappearing in Ryan’s mouth. Gerard’s hips moved in time with his thrusts, knowing they were going to ride this out as long as they could. 

Moaning into the kiss, Ryan changed the angle of the dildo for a single thrust, brushing Gerard's prostate. Ryan was painfully hard, but he was wanting more than this and he knew it would be worth the wait.

Gerard gasped then moaned, planting his feet on the bed and pushing back against Ryan’s intrusion. “Fuck!” The pain was sharp, but it felt so good.

Ryan loved that sound. He wanted to hear it again, pulling the dildo almost completely out before burying it in Gerard. Ryan licked across his lips, eager to taste him again. He tugged on Gerard's hair, pulling his head back and kissing him again.

Gerard moaned then attacked Ryan’s mouth as best as he could. He nipped at his lips as they kissed. This was driving him crazy. He was so hard that it hurt.

Ryan moaned into Gerard's mouth, finally pulling away to catch his breath. "Fuck, Gee. Just _fuck_." Ryan couldn't wait any longer, he was desperate to feel Gerard inside him, but he knew he needed at least a little preparation first. He reached to the top of the bed, grabbing two pillows and moving them down the bed with one hand, the other making sure the likeness of his cock was set firmly in Gerard. Ryan slid his hand under Gerard, groping his ass before lifting it up and sliding the pillows under him. He wanted the angle to be just right for him. 

Once Ryan was happy Gerard was comfortable, he rolled over to lie beside him, making sure the entire length of his body was flush to Gerard's. He knew Gerard would be able to hear him open the lube again, but he wanted to watch him figure out what he was up to. Ryan liberally coated his fingers for a second time before reaching down and pressing a finger to his entrance, moaning as it slid inside himself.

Gerard's brow furrowed when Ryan pulled away. Soon there were pillows and Ryan's body beside him. And then... _snap_ went the cap on the lube again. He went through all the possibilities: the dildo was already up his ass and it didn't feel like Ryan was moving towards Gerard's cock or his own. But then Ryan moaned and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Holy fuck, Ryan was prepping himself. 

Fuckfuckfuckfuck! He suddenly hated the fucking blindfold that was preventing him from seeing the look on Ryan's face. He turned his head toward him and whined in desperation.

A quick glance over at Gerard confirmed that he'd realized what Ryan was up to. Ryan could tell by the whine that Gerard wanted to watch. If it had been any other time, he would have left Gerard blind, but given that Ryan had no idea when he'd next see the gorgeous sight beside him and didn't want to deny him anything. 

Ryan rolled over slightly so that he could reach the blindfold with his free hand, edging it up above Gerard's eyes, but not removing it completely. He flashed Gerard a smile before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes as he pushed a second finger in, moaning loudly at the slight burn he was causing with his own hand.

Gerard felt the silk sliding up onto his forehead. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He saw Ryan smiling at him and smiled back. He lifted his head as far as he could, trying to see, trying to watch his hand. He grimaced when he couldn't see. "Turn around," he begged. "Wanna see. Fuck, please." He desperately wanted to watch Ryan fingering himself.

That was possibly the hottest thing anyone had ever asked of Ryan, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to comply with that request. He pulled his hand away and sat up, leaning to kiss Gerard quickly before turning around. "Is this better?" Ryan grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head as he lay back down so he could watch Gerard watch him. Satisfied that he would be able to see, Ryan slipped his hand between his legs and pushed two fingers back in, gasping as he did so. 

Gerard whispered a thank you to Ryan as he kissed him. He watched him get settled then held his breath as he watched two of Ryan's fingers disappear. "Fuck yes," he groaned. "Go slow. Stretch it out. Fuck, I'm so fucking hard for you." He shifted his hips and felt the dildo move, making him moan in pleasure.

Ryan's moan was loud and feral when Gerard told him what he wanted to see. He slowed the movement of his hand, making himself open his eyes to watch the raw lust in Gerard's expression. Ryan moaned as he scissored his fingers painfully slowly. He was hoping to see Gerard move again, he wanted to hear him moan in self-inflicted pleasure. 

Gerard's eyes were glued to Ryan's fingers. He would readily admit that he was a voyeur. Watching was one of his favorite things to do. And getting to tell Ryan what to do just made it all that much better.

"You want me, don't you? You are gonna ride me into the bed." He moved again, drawing another moan out of him. "Fuck yes. I wanna feel you, so hot and tight around me."

Hearing those words, hearing Gerard tell him what he wanted was almost too much for him, especially considering how true they were. "Fuck, yes....I do...I am." Ryan inhaled sharply as he pushed a third and final finger inside himself. He waited to see if Gerard had anything else to say before finally got what he wanted.

Gerard's breathing was becoming labored. "You're ready," he said. "You are so fucking ready." He was beginning to think that maybe the dildo was better than a cock ring. He was so hard and wasn't going to come anytime soon.

Ryan moaned unashamedly as he slid his fingers free. He pushed himself up into his knees and took a condom from of the bed, tearing into the packet with his teeth. Ryan licked a line up Gerard's cock, base to tip, before deftly rolling the rubber over him.

Knowing that he was already prepared for Gerard's cock, Ryan wrapped his already slick fingers around Gerard's length, stroking him three times to transfer some of the lube. Satisfied that he would be able to slide onto Gerard with reasonable ease, Ryan moved to straddle the older man's hips. Placing a hand squarely on Gerard's chest to steady himself, Ryan used his other hand to line up Gerard's cock, slowly lowering himself onto it. Ryan moaned loudly as he felt the burn of Gerard filling him.

Gerard watched his every move. His long fingers putting the condom on him, slicking him up with a couple of fantastic strokes. When he moved to position himself over him, Gerard looked up into Ryan’s eyes. He wanted to see what it did to Ryan.

He was rewarded in three ways. The first was the look on Ryan’s face, the pure bliss as he pushed down over Gerard’s cock. The second was the warm tightness enveloping his cock. It made him moan along with Ryan. And third was the pressure Ryan was putting on his hips caused Gerard to bear down on the dildo, making it shift and poke directly into his prostate. His hips rose at the feeling, pushing him into Ryan faster.

Ryan had thought he would pull the blindfold back over Gerard's eyes, but here and now, Ryan couldn't. He was totally getting off on having Gerard's eyes follow him and being able to see the lust in his eyes that matched his own was such a perfect sight.

Ryan gasped as felt Gerard push up into him, the burn so sweet. Ryan wanted more, _needed_ more. He pushed down hard onto Gerard's cock, moaning loudly and freely until his ass was flush to Gerard.

Oh shit! Gerard gasped as he felt his cock bury inside Ryan. This pace wasn't going to do it for him. He gripped the rope with his hands. His head fell back as he planted his feet on the bed and thrust his hips upward with a loud moan. 

The sound that rose from Ryan's throat was part growl, part moan. Fuck, that felt good. So good that Ryan wanted to feel it again and again and again. He moved one of his hands to the back of Gerard's knee and rose up onto his knees before pushing back down. Ryan's breath caught in his throat as Gerard's cock filled him again. The look in the older man's eyes told Ryan all he needed to know, and he set a hard fast pace, wanting to watch Gerard slowly come apart for him.

Fucking Ryan was the best thing he’d ever done, Gerard decided. Except for one little thing. He was pushing up into Ryan as Ryan came down hard on him, but there was something keeping him from hitting the best high. “Ry… Ry, th-the… fuck. P-pull out th-th-the d-dil…. Oh fuck, please.” 

Ryan had never heard pleas so desperate in his entire life. He stopped flush to Gerard's hips, wiggling a little because honestly, torturing Gerard was actually a little more than fun. Actually a _lot_ more than fun, but Ryan was by no stretch of the imagination cruel. He let go of Gerard's knee and twisted around so he could reach the likeness of his own cock that was currently buried in Gerard's ass. 

An audible gasp escaped from Ryan when he slowly pulled the dildo out. Fuck it looked so good. The knowledge that Gerard could take it so easily just turned Ryan on even more than he already was. He discarded the dildo onto the bed before turning back to Gerard. "Better?" Ryan smirked as he shifted his weight a little, moaning as Gerard's cock brushed his prostate. Before the older man could answer, Ryan started to move again, picking up the same pace as before. He was going to ride Gerard into the bed. That was, after all, what he'd wanted.

Gerard let out a loud moan. The little fucker was taking his time. For fuck’s sake, just pull the fucking thing… He gasped as air began to flood his lungs. It was as if every nerve in his body was on fire for a brief moment, but then all he could feel was the tight heat around his cock. He glared at Ryan when he spoke. “Cocky ass motherfucker,” he said before thrusting his hips up hard.

Ryan had to grab Gerard to steady himself when he pushed his hips up. Fuck, that glare was hot! Ryan found himself wondering just how intense angry sex with Gerard would be as he fell into as hard a rhythm as he could handle. If he could just get the angle rig.... "Fuck, _Gee_." Ryan couldn't help the moan that followed as Gerard's cock hit his sweet spot.

It was Gerard’s turn to smirk. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing, Ry.” He shifted his hips as he thrust up, wanting to hear that moan again. His orgasm was beginning to build. Glancing down his stomach, he saw Ryan’s half hard cock. He licked his lips and looked back up at him. “You really should put your hands to work. Don’t you think it would feel so good if we came at the same time?”

A low moan fell from Ryan's lips as Gerard's cock glanced against his prostate again. He looked at Gerard with a hungry desire. Ryan's eyes closed as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock, moaning as he brought himself down onto Gerard's cock. 

Gerard’s eyes moved from Ryan’s hand to his face and back. He didn’t know which he wanted to watch more. He just knew that he wanted to give him the fucking of his life, something he would never forget. Fuck, he was going to need a nap before the concert. He didn’t care as he kept rolling his hips up, pounding into Ryan as hard as he could.

Ryan's hand moved over his cock, matching the pace Gerard had set with his hips. He wanted this to last forever, but the heat starting to spread through Ryan told him differently. Ryan's head tipped back as another moan left him, his thumb running over the head of his dick adding to the pleasure of Gerard's cock.

_CRACK_ _SNAP_

The headboard of the bed finally gave in to all the tugging Gerard had been doing to it. It was shocking to say the least, but he didn’t care. He reached out with his left hand to grab Ryan’s thigh, fingers digging into the skin. His right hand wrapped around Ryan’s, helping him stroke his dick harder and faster.

Fuck. Ing. Hell. Ryan was well aware he was staring with his mouth open, even when he felt Gerard's hand on his own. He couldn't take his eyes off the now broken head board, not quite able to take in the fact that Gerard had the strength to do that. Ryan finally tore his eyes away from the ruined bed, following the line of Gerard's shoulders and arms to his wrists where the rope was still tied. He felt a need to see the rope against more of Gerard's skin, against his own. 

Ryan was brought back to reality when a shift in Gerard's thrust hit his sweet spot. He ran his free hand up over Gerard's stomach and chest, letting his fingers dance over his nipple. Ryan moaned as he pushed back down hard onto Gerard's cock. He was close, so close now, but he wanted to hold back until Gerard was ready.

Gerard’s eyes rolled back when he felt Ryan’s hand on his chest. The change in his angle sent sparks through his body. “Ry... gonna…” He was rather incoherent and after three more thrusts, he lost it. His hips stuttered and he erupted inside of him.

"Fuck YES!" The feeling of Gerard coming pushed Ryan over the edge as he came hard into their hands. Ryan rode Gerard through his orgasm, wanting to feel every second of his cock pulsing inside him. His breath was ragged when he finally leaned forward, exhausted but completely sated, his arm supporting him above Gerard.

Gerard let his arms fall to their sides. He smiled up at Ryan then reached up to brush his hair back and caress his face. “That was fucking incredible,” he said. He lifted his other hand and looked at the rope dangling from his wrist, starting to giggle. “And I think I broke the bed.”

Ryan giggled with Gerard, sitting up and carding the rope through his fingers. "And it was the hottest thing I've ever seen." He rolled sideways off Gerard and snuggled up to him, hooking a leg over Gerard's and laying an arm possessively across the other man's chest. " _Mine_." 

Gerard chuckled and brought his hand up to tangle in Ryan's hair. "I think you have successfully worn me out, Mr. Ross." He smiled and tried to hold back a yawn. "We probably should set an alarm or get a wakeup call. I don't want Mikey mad at me."

"But that involves getting up!" Ryan flailed dramatically as he rolled out of the bed. "But I'm not going to get the blame for you over sleeping." 

“You’re just scared of Mikey,” Gerard said with a snort. “Frankly, so am I. But with so little time left on this tour, I think all of them would kill us if I’m late.” 

Ryan made it to the phone, ringing down for a wakeup call before rummaging through their discarded clothes. "Hell yes I am! I don't want to give him even the slightest excuse to dislike me." Once he'd found both their cell phones, Ryan grabbed the wet wipes from his bag and cleaned himself up quickly. He set the alarm on his phone and climbed back into the bed, wrapping himself back around Gerard. "Love you, Gee." 

Gerard picked at the rope tied around his wrists, trying to get them undone. It was difficult with only one hand. When Ryan got back in the bed, he held his hands up and put a pout on his face. “Help?”

Ryan took Gerard's hands in his own, squeezing them gently before starting work the knots loose. He finally finished untying the rope, letting it fall from Gerard's wrists. Ryan brought his lips to the marks left by Gerard's struggle, kissing the skin softly. 

Gerard smile at Ryan. “He loves you, Ry,” he said leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. “You make me happy therefore the entire band loves you.”

Ryan could feel the slight blush rising in his cheeks as he listened to Gerard. "'S alright then. Because I'm not planning on going anywhere." Ryan grinned as he ran his thumb over Gerard's wrist. He hadn't realized how much the last 24 hours had taken out of him until now. Yawning, Ryan pulled Gerard's arm around him. "I think I've even managed to wear myself out, never mind you. I think a power nap is definitely required."

“Absolutely,” Gerard replied, entangling his body with Ryan’s. This felt so right. He wanted to stay like this forever, but knew that was impossible right now. One day, maybe. He was going to take every moment he could to show Ryan just how much he cared. He felt his eyes drooping closed. “Love you, Ry.” He placed a soft kiss on his temple before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is better than shower blow jobs? Gee hasn't a clue.

Ryan couldn't remember falling asleep, but judging by the fact he was now being unceremoniously woken up by the sound of his phone alarm going off _and_ the hotel phone ringing, he figured he must have. Untangling his arm from around Gerard, Ryan groped around for the phone on the bedside table. Finally managing to find it, he lifted the receiver and heard the concierge tell him the time. "Great, thank you," was the only response Ryan could muster through the haze of sleep still clearing in his mind. He put the phone down and switched his phone alarm to snooze before cuddling back up to Gerard.

Gerard was dreaming.

He was home in his house back in Jersey. He missed his house when he was on tour. The smell of paint and ink permeated his home. He was in his art room working on something, a new comic probably. He was leaned over intensely into whatever it was he was drawing. He felt a pair of arms slide around him and someone kissed the back of his neck.

Smiling, he turned to see who it was. Ryan smiled back at him, asking him a question he couldn’t quite hear. His brow furrowed, wondering why he couldn’t hear. Before he could open his mouth to test if it was him or Ryan couldn’t speak, his brain pulled him from his sleep.

Gerard blinked the sleep from his eyes. He was curled up with someone. His brain was still hazy as he tried to focus. When he finally could see, he smiled and remembered everything. Lifting his head a little, he checked the clock beside the bed. 

Ugh, it was almost four. He needed to get up and shower at least. Looking back down at Ryan, he felt something tug at his heartstrings. He really didn’t want to get up and leave him. He sighed deeply and kissed his forehead before untangling himself as quietly as he could.

Ryan loved his snooze button. Snoozing was definitely high on his list of nice things to do. Stretching out, Ryan noticed that Gerard was no longer in the bed, the loss of body heat making him pull the sheets up over himself. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled himself up so he was sitting up, grumbling at the cold plaster of the wall against his back. Ryan couldn't help but giggle when he remembered why the bed no longer had a headboard.

Hot showers were awesome. The water soothed Gerard’s sore muscles. He’d used many in the past two days that he hadn’t in so long. He had already washed up and was now taking advantage of the massage setting on the shower head. Moaning in bliss, he moved so the water could attack another set of sore muscles.

Ryan was starting to drift off to sleep again when he thought he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He had simply put it down to his imagination when he heard it again. That had definitely been a moan coming from the other room. No what was just down right _unfair_. Ryan's hand was already on the bathroom door before he even knew he was out of bed. 

Opening the door, Ryan was met by a light wall of steam. A least Gerard was still in the shower. He smirked as he watched the silhouetted figure through the steamed up glass of the large cubicle. Ryan found it convenient that he was still naked from earlier as he opened the door to the shower and slid in behind Gerard, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist.

Gerard jumped a little in surprise. He wasn’t sure why, because if it had been Ryan in the shower, he totally would have done this. Smiling, he leaned back into his arms. “Did I wake you?” he asked with a hint of teasing. “I was just in here thinking about you and sometimes I just can’t help what comes out of my mouth.”

Tightening his arms, Ryan kissed Gerard's neck. "Mmmm...I prefer it when you can't help putting things _in_ my mouth." He smirked against Gerard's wet skin, licking off the droplet of water running down his neck.

Giggling, Gerard reached back to grab Ryan’s ass. “I like that, too. And having things put in _my_ mouth.” He turned around and kissed Ryan softly.

Ryan pulled Gerard closer as they kissed, gently coaxing Gerard's mouth open with his tongue. His hand went to Gerard's hair, fingers tangling into the wet locks. It was taking all of Ryan's self-control not to get carried away in the moment, but he really didn't want to get Gerard into trouble.

Gerard let Ryan deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue along his. He let one of his hands slid up his back to between his shoulder blades. He pulled Ryan closer, kissed him harder. It was going to be so hard to let go, he knew. But right now, he didn’t care. He just wanted to spend every moment he could with Ryan.

Moaning softly, Ryan's other hand slipped down to Gerard's ass, groping it hard. He finally had to break the kiss before he ran out of air. "Have you any idea how hard it is not to get on my knees right now and suck you off?"

Gerard blinked at him in shock. “Then why aren’t you? It’s not like that takes a lot of time.” He smirked and rolled his hips towards Ryan to show him just how “up” he was for that suggestion.

Ryan smirked and started to kiss down Gerard's shoulder and chest, running his hands down the older man's sides as he knelt. He licked his lips when he came to rest in front of Gerard's cock. Gripping his hips tightly, Ryan took the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. If this was the last thing Ryan was going to get to do to Gerard, he was going to make damn sure it was good.

Gerard moaned as his knees threatened to give out. He reached out and put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He pushed Ryan’s hair back with his other hand, brushing his fingers gently along his jaw and cheek. “So pretty,” he said.

Pulling off, Ryan looked up at Gerard, a sparkle in his eyes. "Only for you, Gee, although I'll look prettier if you were fucking my mouth." Ryan sunk his mouth down over Gerard's cock, sucking as he started to bob his head.

Gerard laughed. “No, babe, that makes you look even prettier, having my cock filling your mouth. You do this so well.” He moaned as Ryan began moving over his length with his mouth. “Fuck yes, so fucking beautiful.”

Ryan totally got off on hearing Gerard getting vocal, and he sucked hard as he pulled up. He flicked his tongue across Gerard's slit, moaning as he took his cock in deeper.

“Fuck!” Gerard gasped as he felt Ryan’s tongue do a number on him. He tried hard to hold still, but his hips ignored him and thrust forward, pushing his cock further into Ryan’s mouth. “You little fucker, doing everything you know to get me to come in your mouth. Aren’t you? You’re going to make me come and swallow every drop, right? Fucking little fucker.”

Moaning his agreement, Ryan continued to work his mouth over Gerard's cock. With each duck of his head, he ran his tongue over Gerard's length, trying to coax more words from his lover. 

Gerard sighed contentedly. “Fuck, Ry, so fucking good.” He grabbed the back of Ryan’s head and began slowly fucking his mouth.

Ryan's brain practically imploded when he felt Gerard's hand on the back of his head. Fuck yes! This was _exactly_ what Ryan had wanted. So much so that he didn't stop himself from taking his own cock in hand and stroking it in time with Gerard's thrusts. 

So, this was turning Ryan on as much as it was Gerard. He could see Ryan’s arm moving as he stroked himself. Biting his lip, he inhaled sharply. “Fuck yeah. Nice and slow, Ry.” He slowed down his pace, wanting to get Ryan good and worked up before they both sped up.

Ryan was starting to realize he was exceptionally good at following instructions when it suited him. His hand slowed to meet Gerard's rhythm, his breath hitching as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Ryan was going to miss this so much. That thought hit him hard, but he pushed it away, determined to make the most if every second of this.

Gerard saw something flit over Ryan’s face briefly. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it disappeared much too quickly for him to get a good read on it. Moving his hand down and around his head slightly, he began stroking Ryan’s cheek with his thumb. He was so gorgeous like this. He was beautiful anyway. His hips moved slowly, fucking Ryan’s mouth, causing him to sigh at how perfect this was.

Completely lost to the feel of Gerard's cock in his mouth and on his tongue, Ryan was oblivious to the passage of time. It felt like he was made to be there, on his knees sucking Gerard off. The thought made Ryan moan loudly.

His moan went straight through Gerard, causing his cock to twitch. He wanted more of Ryan’s moans. Slowly, he increased the pace, thrusting faster into his mouth.

The steady increase in the rhythm of Gerard's cock moving in and out of his mouth brought Ryan out of the trance he'd found himself in. Ryan ran his tongue over the head of Gerard's cock when he pulled almost all of the way off, and moaned as he moved closer to take Gerard deeper. Ryan moved his free hand to fondle Gerard's balls as he started to stroke his own cock faster and harder.

Gerard let out a long moan and his head fell back. Holy fuck, Ryan was going to take him apart piece by piece. “Ry… fuck, so… fuck…” He was falling quickly into oblivion. He could feel the heat burning through him. It radiated out from Ryan’s touch. “Fuck, so close, Ry. So fucking close.”

Ryan could taste how close Gerard was and he wanted more. He quickened his pace over Gerard's cock, his hand matching it over his own. Ryan groaned as he started to feel his own orgasm building. He pressed his tongue flat against Gerard's dick as he took him deep enough to hit the back of his throat.

Gerard gasped when he felt the Ryan’s throat closing around the head of his dick. He pulled almost completely out and thrust in again, going deeper. This wasn’t going to take long. Looking down, he saw Ryan’s cheeks hollow as he sucked him down. He tilted his head to see Ryan’s hand moving frantically over his own cock. His orgasm was so close. He was sure one little thing would set him off.

Ryan couldn't help moaning again when Gerard's cock filled his mouth. Fuck this was hot! Ryan wanted to suck Gerard dry so badly. Ryan wrapped his tongue around Gerard's cock as he took him in as far as he could, thumbing the head of his own dick at the same time. The sensation of Gerard's cock filling his mouth was too much, and Ryan came in his hand. The pure bliss coursing through him caused his movement to stutter and he deep throated Gerard, sucking hard.

That was exactly what he needed to see. Ryan lost it and so did Gerard. He let go of Ryan and grabbed the door, trying to stay on his feet. This was perhaps the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life. When he finally finished, he lowered to his knees and pulled Ryan to him, kissing him hard.

FuckFuckFuck! Ryan swallowed, eagerly sucking Gerard through his orgasm. He was about to tell Gerard just how good that had been when he felt soft, wet lips crushed against his own. Ryan opened his mouth readily, running his tongue along the older man's, his arms wrapping around Gerard's neck.

Gerard threaded his fingers in Ryan’s wet hair, deepening the kiss more. He could taste himself on Ryan’s tongue. Oxygen was escaping his lungs and he didn’t care. He wanted to breathe in Ryan. Ryan would keep him alive. He loved Ryan and Ryan loved him. They would live for each other.

Ryan's brain had almost completely shut down, opting for complete surrender to the warmth of Gerard's body against his own and the taste of Gerard mixed with Gerard. That was until his entire being started crying out for air. Ryan was determined not to give in and break the kiss. He never ever wanted to end this feeling. At some point his instincts won out and he inhaled deeply. Except he realized his lips were still locked with Gerard's. 

It took a moment for Ryan to catch up with his body and figure out he was breathing through his nose. It was like a light bulb went off in his head. Ryan idly wondered why he'd never thought of this before as he continued to explore Gerard's mouth eagerly. 

Gerard started to shiver. Hm, that was odd. Oh wait, the water was getting cold. You can’t expect even hotel water to stay warm for this long. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Ryan to turn the water off in the shower. When he turned back, he began to giggle. Ryan’s hair was standing up everywhere from where he’d pulled his hands out of it.

Ryan wrinkled his nose when Gerard started giggling at him. "What?" When he didn't get an answer because Gerard didn't seem to be able to stop laughing, Ryan decided to opt for more drastic measure by pulling his best pout. " _Geeeeee_! C'mon, please. What's so fucking funny?"

Okay, yeah, it was funny, but he just couldn’t stop laughing. He grabbed Ryan’s face in his hands and kissed him, still giggling a little. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Ryan’s. “Nothing,” he finally choked out. “Everything is fucking perfect.”

"Na-ah. That's not gonna fly. What's so funny? Tell _meee_!" Ryan knew he was acting like a child but it wasn't _fair_ , damn it! He probably looked ridiculous right now but he couldn't stop himself from crossing his arms and huffing. 

Ryan was so cute when he was being childish. Gerard laughed again as he pushed up to his feet. He held his hand down for Ryan. “Your hair is everywhere. Now c’mon. I need to get ready.”

Uncrossing his arms, Ryan furiously flattened down his hair before taking Gerard's hand and pulling himself up. He was first out of the shower, grabbing a towel and taking the thick of water out of his hair. He chucked Gerard a towel before wrapping his around his waist. Ryan moved to the mirror and started fidgeting with his hair and sighing. It never did what it was supposed to. Like _ever_!

Gerard noticed the change in Ryan’s mood. He toweled off his hair and then wrapped it around his waist. Moving over to stand behind Ryan, he slid his hands around him and leaned to kiss the back of his neck. “Don’t worry about it, baby. Mine looks worse.” He turned him around to face him. “And I don’t give a shit about it. You will always look incredibly sexy to me.”

Ryan closed his eyes when he felt Gerard's lips on his neck, taking a deep cleansing breath. When he found himself facing Gerard, Ryan couldn't help smiling. How could he not smile, considering the vision in front of him was all his? 

Sighing again, Ryan leaned forward and nuzzled into the crook of Gerard's neck. "I'm sorry, Gee. There's just part of me that doesn't want to go back to reality, you know?"

Gerard sighed right along with him. He tightened his arms around him. “Yeah, me either. But I gotta, and you have a tour to promote your new album. I promise I’ll come visit. I don’t think I can go that long without seeing you.”

"I know. And I know it'll be fun touring again, especially if there's occasional you." Ryan wrapped his arms around Gerard, kissing his neck once before standing up straight. "But that doesn't mean I have to be completely okay with it." Ryan's smile was lopsided. "Now come on, you need to get ready!"

Gerard let Ryan lead him back into the other room. He moved to his bag and opened it, pulling out his clothes. “You know, I’m really going to need a vacation after this tour, and if I just _happen_ to be in the same place as where you’re playing, I’m bound to come to the concert.”

Ryan grinned as he started getting dressed, sneaking a look over his shoulder to watch Gerard do the same. "You're going to have me scouring the crowd every night if you say things like that!"

Gerard snorted with laughter. “I have to finish _my_ tour first, you know.” He tugged his t-shirt over his head and tucked it into his jeans. “And I really don’t want to bother you too much on tour. It might get on Brendon’s nerves. Or even Spencer’s.” He shuddered a little at that thought. Spencer Smith was one scary motherfucker when it came to Ryan.

Suppressing a laugh, Ryan looked at Gerard with a quizzical eye. He couldn't believe anyone would react to Spencer like that. He was just _Spencer_! Gerard did have a point about Brendon though, although Ryan had his suspicions that he would probably love having Gerard around, just not Gerard _and_ Ryan. He had a sudden image pop into his head of Gerard tending around drinking coffee and Brendon hanging on his every word and following him around like a puppy. 

"You're scared of Spencer? Like for real?" Ryan giggled this time. It just sounded so absurd when he said it out loud.

Gerard sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots. “Have you looked at him? Spencer is fucking scary. And you have to add on the fact that he’s a drummer. Drummers are scary. I mean, look at Bob!”

Ryan finished fastening his pants and leaned back against the wardrobe. "Of course I've looked at him. I've known him for like _forever_! Although you have a point about drummers, mind." He looked a little vacant as he pondered the implication of that statement. "Nah! Spencer is definitely less scary than Mikey. Hands down."

“Ha!” Gerard looked up at him, pure amusement on his face. “Mikey is skinnier than you! How can that be even slightly scary?”

"You clearly haven't been on the receiving end of a Mikey Death Stare! That is one fucking scary look! And anyway, being skinny doesn't mean you can't do some serious damage. It's all about leverage." Ryan smirked. "Spencer, on the other hand, couldn't hurt a fly never mind a person."

Gerard’s eyebrow shot up. “Oh really? Leverage, huh? I take it you know all about that.” He shoved his clothes from last night into his bag then looked around for his birthday present. He found it on the end of the bed and put it back in its box. “I probably should stop at the desk and pay for the bed. We can just say we were jumping on it and I fell into the headboard or something.”

Ryan giggled when he glanced over at the headboard. "Nope, I really should get some rest before driving back. I was going to phone reception and see if I could get the room for another night. I can pay for the damage later. Only seems fair considering I was the one who tied you to it in the first place." Ryan bit down on his lower lip as he recalled their earlier activity.

Gerard shook his head. “Yeah, but I asked for it. And it really was my fault. I just couldn’t keep my hands off you.” He grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows.

What Ryan really wanted to know was how exactly Gerard expected him to keep his hands to himself when he was grinning like that? "Gee, if you really feel you have to pay for the damage, then you can, but the room's paid up for the night, right? So if you pay for the headboard, I pay for the rest of the night. Either way, we really need to be getting you back, Mr. Way." Ryan moved to where Gerard was sitting, holding out his arm for Gerard to link.

Gerard took Ryan’s arm and stood. He threw his bag over his shoulder as he linked arms with him. “Oh, all right, Mr. Ross. Just one thing before we leave.” He pulled him so he was directly in front of him. “I have completely and utterly fallen in love with you, Ryan Ross. I am pretty sure you feel the same about me. So, since it might be a little while before we see each other again, I guess we should discuss how we proceed from here.”

Ryan stood there in stunned silence, caught completely by surprise by Gerard's sudden seriousness. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks at the older man's declaration. "I feel exactly the same. I love you, Gerard Way, with every fiber of my being." Ryan was trying to figure out what Gerard had meant by where they go from here. He hadn't really thought about it. Maybe because he couldn't. "I have absolutely no idea, truth be told. I just know I want to do everything I can to make this work." Ryan watched Gerard for a reaction.

Gerard smiled. “Me, too. So, you’re, like, good with the long distance thing for a bit? I mean, we can call each other, text each other, email each other and stuff. We’ll see each other on occasion. But I think we can do this.”

"I think if we didn't at least try, we'd regret it. I guess you never know if you can until you give it a go, right? I can manage long distance, at least for you I can." Ryan smiled. They could do this. It wouldn't necessarily be easy, but they could do it. 

Gerard leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I can totally do this for you. Now, let’s head out of here.” He headed out the door and to the elevator. When they got to the lobby, Gerard noticed Brian, their manager, coming towards them. “We are on the way, Brian. You didn’t have to come.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “I’m driving you. For fuck’s sake, Gerard, do you really want to be caught by the fans on the way in?”

Gerard lowered his head and pouted. “Well, no. I didn’t think about that.”

“Right, so come on.” He turned around and led them out of the hotel.

Gerard turned to Ryan with an apologetic look. “Sorry. Bri is just looking out for us, y’know.”

Not knowing what to say when they were accosted in the lobby, Ryan followed quietly. He smiled at Gerard when he apologized. "You guys are lucky to have a manager who takes care of you. It's okay, really." Ryan slid into the back seat of the car, thanking Brian when he got in. He leant over to whisper to Gerard. "You're not late are you?"

“No, he’s not late,” Brian said as he started the car. 

Gerard grinned. “There’s your answer. Hey, Brian, you’ll take care of Ry during the concert, yeah?”

“Yes, Gerard. Ryan will be well taken care of while you’re on stage.” Brian rolled his eyes at them. “No really, Ryan, you’re cool. It’ll be fine.”

Brian managed to answer Ryan's question before it was even out of his mouth, leaving him pondering whether Gerard's manager was that intuitive all the time. He gave Gerard a questioning look before turning his attention to the window and what was passing by. 

Gerard reached over to take Ryan’s hand, squeezing it and smiling at him. Brian began giving Gerard the night’s routine. He listened, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Ryan. After he finished, Gerard asked, “How soon do we have to leave after we finish?”

Brian looked at him in the mirror. “We have to break everything down, so you two have at least that long. You know it takes forever to get Bob’s drums apart.”

Gerard smiled. “Thanks, Brian.”

“Anything for you, Gee.”

Ryan sat running his thumb over Gerard's hand as he listened to the conversation. He smiled when Brian confirmed they would have a little time before Gerard left. Any time together was a good thing, and Ryan hoped his band were as understanding as Gerard's. "And here's me thinking you were planning on just running off after!" Ryan grinned.

Gerard laughed. “They would have to drag me away, Ry.” He was about to lean towards him for another kiss when he heard Brian clear his throat. He looked out the window and saw they were at the arena. He frowned, but held on to Ryan’s hand. 

Brian pulled around to the back of the arena beside the bus. “Gee, the guys should be in the green room. I’ll bring Ryan in soon.”

Gerard nodded. “Can I at least give him a kiss?” 

Brian laughed. “Jesus fuck, Gee. I swear I haven’t seen you like this in, well, ever. Yes, you can fucking kiss him.”

“Good.” Gerard turned and pulled Ryan to him, kissing him hard.

Normally Ryan would have felt a little awkward with the situation he found himself in, but when Gerard kissed him it was like everything else melted away. He really liked the place he went to whenever he was fully engrossed in his lover, boyfriend, whatever. Ryan swore he would figure out exactly what this was eventually but right now he had more important things on his mind, like Gerard's lips and tongue and...

Ryan stopped his train of thought when he remembered he was still in the back of Brian's car. He reluctantly pulled away from Gerard, squeezing his hand and smiling. "Gee, you really should get going. I'd rather not suffer death by Mikey." 

Brian laughed and Gerard rolled his eyes, though he smiled sadly. “Yeah, we have meet and greet in like ten minutes,” Gerard said. He gave Ryan one last peck on the lips. “I’ll see you backstage before the show, though.” He forced himself to pull away and got out of the car. He gave them a little wave before turning and jogging to the door of the arena.

They sat in the car quietly for a moment before Brian spoke. “I’ll take you in to the green room after the meet and greet starts.” He turned around to look at Ryan. “You are definitely not the one I expected to make Gee this happy. You are no Bert McCracken, and I am seriously grateful for that. And honestly, you make him happier than he ever was with Bert, but I think that’s because he’s clean and actually knows what he wants now. And what he wants is you.”

For the briefest of moments, Ryan wondered if he could get some kind of cheek transplant because he was seriously getting tired of blushing. What he couldn't stop was the smile that appeared once Brian finished what he was saying. "Um...thanks?" It came out as more of a question than Ryan had intended. Clearly Brian's opinion of Bert McCracken wasn't the highest, which was fair enough, so clearly that was a compliment.

Ryan ran his hand back through his hair. "Well the one thing I'm definitely _not_ is McCracken. I just want Gee to be happy, so if me being around does that, then yeah, it's all good, right?" Yup, he was rambling again, but truth be told Ryan didn't care. He just hoped all of his "family" felt the same way as Gerard's.

“Right, but that also means that if you hurt him, you will have to deal with Mikey and Frankie. And let me tell you, Frank may be small, but he’s like a fucking fireball.” Brian gave him smile. “But don’t worry, that won’t happen if you don’t hurt Gee, which I’m pretty sure you have no intention of doing.”

Now _that_ was more the kind of talk Ryan had expected. He glanced out the window towards the venue before turning back to Brian, making eye contact and keeping it. "Whatever Frank or Mikey could do to me couldn't hurt even half as bad as not having Gerard in my life, and I mean that. I will never do anything to hurt him like that." 

Well, that was impressive. Wasn’t this kid only like twenty one? But then again, he’d been writing music and performing it for the better part of a decade. He knew what it was like, real life. “Then welcome to the MCR family, man.” He reached his hand over the back of the seat.

Ryan looked a little surprised, but quickly shook it off as he shook Brian's hand firmly. "Honestly? It's an honor. This is going to be so far from easy and it's good to know there's some support out there." Ryan smiled, nodding to himself like everything suddenly seemed to make a lot more sense. "Gee's really lucky to have you guys."

“Yeah, he is.” Brian laughed as he shook Ryan’s hand. “And he’s really lucky to have you, Ryan. It seems like you two keep each other grounded. That’s really good for him.” He checked his watch. “Okay, we can go in now.”

Making sure he had everything with him, Ryan opened the door and stepped out. He had no idea which way he needed to go to get to the green room so he waited for Brian to head inside and followed. "You must be looking forward to getting a break from all this, too, right? I mean you must work twice as hard on tour than anyone else." 

“This tour has been a lot better than the last couple, but yeah, you do get tired of each other after a while. I’m sure you know that.” Brian smiled and led Ryan in through the backstage door and to the green room. “There’s plenty of food in there. If you need anything, call. I need to get to the meet and greet.”

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Yep, a break is always good after being so cooped up together. I'll be just fine here." Ryan pushed open the door. "And Brian? Thanks. For, like, everything." 

“No problem,” Brian said, closing the door behind him as he headed out.

After a quick look around the room, Ryan grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on one of the couches cross legged. He took a swig from the bottle before screwing the cap back down and pulling a notebook from his bag. He figured he'd be left alone for a while so he'd come prepared. After all, a lot had happened in the last couple of days and he felt a need to write something. Or at the very least get a couple do ideas down and doodle.

It didn't take long for Ryan to become completely absorbed in the pages in front of him and he only stopped to have the occasional drink of water. He had no idea what time it was and he didn't particularly care.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan really is scared of MikeyWay, but after concert sex makes up for everything.

The meet and greet went really well. Gerard was having a really good time signing and taking pictures with everyone. Frank spent the entire time poking Gerard, trying to see if he had any sore spots. Gerard just laughed and wouldn't tell him anything.

Brian led them to the green room and Gerard immediately looked for Ryan. He smiled as he saw him sitting on the couch. Ryan seemed to be completely oblivious to their arrival. Gerard moved over to sit beside him, looking over at the notebook in his hands.

It took Ryan a couple of minutes to realize someone was sitting next to him, he'd been too busy chewing the end of his pencil while trying to figure out an order for the ideas he had. Ryan looked up and around, coming face to face with Gerard. He smiled brightly, putting his pencil behind his ear. "How'd it go?" 

"It was great," Gerard replied. "What are you writing?" He leaned towards Ryan and his notebook.

"Gah! Nononononono..." Ryan snapped the notebook shut. "It's just some ramblings and doodles. Nothing special." 

Frankie leaned over the back of the couch laughing. "Now you know how it feels, Gee."

"I do not do that!" Gerard said in his defense. 

"Oh yes you do. You don't like it when people try and look at your stuff before it's finished."

Gerard pouted at Frank. He was right, but he wasn't going to admit to it. He crossed his arms defiantly. "Fine. I need to go warm up anyway." He got up and went to find his iPod before heading out to find a quiet room in which to do his pre-concert ritual.

Ryan giggled when he saw Gerard pout. By the time Gerard had left the room, Ryan was rolling around the couch gripping his side since he was laughing so hard. "Oh....my....God....his _face_...." 

Frankie giggled along with Ryan. "Yeah, he is adorable when he pouts."

"Isn't he just?" Ryan smiled fondly as he sat back up, pushing his notebook back into his bag. "So how's things, Frank?"

"Pretty good," Frank answered. He slid off the back of the couch and went to pick up his guitar. He came back to sit beside Ryan. "So, how was the drive? You aren't going to get into trouble with Brendon and Spencer, are you?"

Ryan chewed on his bottom lip as he debated about his answer. "Fucking amazing? Yeah, I think that's an accurate description." Ryan grinned idiotically. "As for Bren and Spencer? It's so been worth any amount of trouble they could give me. Although Brendon would never let it rest if he knew exactly what I've been up to."

Frank absently strummed his guitar while Ryan spoke. "What _have_ you been up to?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Continuing to watch Frank with his guitar, Ryan wiggled his eyebrows before replying. "Now wouldn't you like to know? I think it was what is commonly known as _fun_." Ryan smirked. There was no way he was going to give Frank all the details. That was so obviously Gerard's job. 

Frank giggled. “Fun, huh? No wonder Gee was bouncing during the meet and greet.” He elbowed Ryan and grinned. “But I couldn’t find any visible marks on him. Don’t you mark your conquests?”

"Fuck yes! Have you seen his skin when he..." Ryan stopped himself before he finished his sentence, shrugging it off. "I guess I'm just good at making them discreet." He grinned at Frank. 

Frank was grinning right back at him. “Yeah, but if people can’t see them, they don’t know, huh?”

“That can be good sometimes, Frank,” a stern, dark voice said.

Frank looked up to see Mikey standing above him, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at Ryan for a moment then back to Mikey. Mikey was glaring at him. He quickly stood up and said, “Uh, I better make sure all my guitars are ready. Good luck, Ryan.” He disappeared to the other side of the room.

Mikey flopped down on the couch where Frank had just been. He didn’t speak, just sat there quietly looking around the room.

Okay. Frank just wished him luck and Mikey was now sitting next to him in stony silence. Ryan was torn between making conversation and cowering in the corner, except suddenly he was feeling pretty courageous. Fuck Mikey. Not literally, obviously, but definitely figuratively. Gerard was worth any amount of crap his brother could lay down. Everyone else was happy, so what the hell was his problem?! Deciding that he wasn't happy with the silent treatment, Ryan opened his mouth. "Is there something you wanted to talk about, Mikey?" 

Mikey turned to look at Ryan when he spoke, lips pursed and face blank. He stared at him for a moment before he couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from rising upward. Brian had told him Ryan was scared of him for some reason. I mean, sure he was the little brother who acted like the big brother sometimes, but he wasn’t that scary, was he? They’d both been curious to see what Ryan would do, how he would react. And now they knew. “Well, yeah. You kidnapped my brother, twice now. I mean, yeah, you returned him, but still…”

"Seriously? That's it?" Ryan was expecting a little more than that, but hey, he wasn't going to complain on that front. "It's not like any of it had been meticulously planned, honest. Besides if I hadn't this time, he'd have bugged the crap out of you all eventually. Just look at as a kind of holiday." _See? I'm helping,_ was what Ryan was trying not to shout at Mikey. “But if it helps, I can give you advance warning via the medium of the phone. Not that it'll happen any time soon though." 

Mikey put his hands up defensively. “Whoa, hang on. I didn’t say I minded. I just wanted to talk to you about it.” He sat back and leaned his head against the couch. “I just wanted to really say thanks. Gee’s been so much calmer the past month. You’ve really helped.”

Oops! Ryan felt like a complete idiot right now. "Fuck, sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to… well, actually I _did_ , but..." Ryan sighed before continuing. "You're kind of intimidating with the glaring and stuff. You're really okay with this?"

“I’m only intimidating when I mean to be,” Mikey said with a grin. “And honestly, I was only trying this time. I am really okay with this, because you make Gee happy. I mean, wouldn’t you be okay with someone who makes Spencer happy? It’s kinda the same thing.”

Ryan nodded in earnest. "I guess it is kinda like that. I just thought, you know? I feel like a bit of an idiot right now." He ran his hand through his hair. "You know all I want is for Gee to be happy." 

“Then we definitely have something in common.” Mikey smiled and reached over to squeeze Ryan’s shoulder gently. “I better get ready. I hope you’ll stay through the whole set.”

Ryan smiled back, genuinely glad to have actually had the conversation with Mikey. "Like I could possibly miss it. I'm staying over before driving back first thing tomorrow, so yeah, you're stuck with me until you leave. And thanks, you know?"

“Sure thing.” 

As soon as Mikey had made an exit, Ryan had pulled out his notebook to finish a couple of ideas. Once he'd finished he just sat back and watched the various goings on around the room.

 

Gerard came back a few minutes before the concert was to start. He grabbed Ryan’s arm and took him to a secluded corner backstage. He pushed Ryan against the wall and kissed him hard. “I’m gonna miss you,” he said between kisses.

When he found himself up against a wall with Gerard's lips on his own, Ryan felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Fuck he could feel his jeans getting tight already. When Gerard kissed him a second time, Ryan pulled Gerard close and tangled his fingers into Gerard's hair. When they finally broke for air, he leant his forehead against Gerard's. "I'm going to miss you, too, Gee. So much."

“As soon as we get on the bus, I’m gonna see when I can come see you on tour, okay? I mean, I still have another month, but you’ll still be touring and I’ll need a break and I’ll really want to see you by then.” Gerard reached up and played with the curls of Ryan’s hair that were falling around his ears. “And I’ll text you and call you and stuff.”

Ryan smiled, the one that appeared when he was happy, and couldn't quite believe how lucky he was. "Oh definitely stuff. I like stuff." He giggled. "Seeing you in a month or so sounds amazing. And calling would be great. Anything from you is great." Ryan pressed a kiss to Gerard's lips. "You're going to knock them dead tonight, Gee. Oh, and Frank will be all over you for details." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Gerard chuckled. “Guess there will be no sleeping on the bus tonight.” He kissed him one more time. “I better go. You can watch from the side, if you want. I mean, just be where I can see you, you know.” He grinned.

Pulling him into a kiss, Ryan couldn't resist giving that perfect ass one last squeeze. "Go on, Gee, scoot. I'll be right on the side, just like Vegas, I promise." Ryan pushed Gerard playfully, encouraging him to go. 

Gerard wiggled his ass in Ryan’s hand then bounced off towards the stage. He waved back at Ryan before he disappeared into the lights.

 

The energy was so incredible. Gerard worked the crowd perfectly. He kept glancing at Ryan on the side of the stage. It made him smile even bigger every time to see him. When they came off the stage to a chanting crowd, he immediately went to find Ryan. 

Ryan leaned up against the backdrop and watched Gerard go on stage. He really could have stood there for hours just watching Gerard strut around the stage. How any one person could look that good and at home out there was beyond Ryan. 

When the performance was finished, Ryan waited patiently for Gerard, grinning from ear to ear when he saw him. "That was _amazing_!" Ryan wrapped his arms around Gerard.

Gerard slid his arms around Ryan’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “All for you, baby.” He kissed and nipped the skin under his lips. 

Ryan almost succeeded in holding in a groan. Almost. At least he managed to keep it quiet. Did Gerard not realize what he was doing to him? Oh right, yeah, he probably knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He turned his head slightly, whispering in Gerard's ear. "Fuck, Gee. Do you know how good you looked out there?" 

Gerard grinned and rolled his hips against Ryan’s. “Yeah, I think I do. Now come on, we don’t have much time.” He grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled him towards the exit of the arena.

Well fuck. Ryan grinned when he felt Gerard press up against him. God damn he could drive him crazy! He was still grinning when they made it out of the door. "Um, Gee? Where exactly are you taking me?"

“Bus,” he said in response. “Everyone else won’t get on the bus until it’s almost time to leave. We have it all to ourselves for a little while.”

" _The_ bus?" Ryan swallowed hard. When they stepped outside, he nearly stumbled into Gerard. The bus was practically right outside the venue. Ryan couldn't help groping Gerard's ass with both hands as he opened the door into the tour bus.

Gerard turned to face Ryan. “Yes, _the_ bus. Is there another bus?” He keyed in the code and opened the door, pulling Ryan in behind him. Once they got inside, he pushed Ryan up against the cabinet and kissed him again.

Ryan's hands were all over Gerard the second the doors were closed. He parted his lips, kissing the older man desperately. Ryan ground up against Gerard's hips, wanting him to know just what he'd been doing to him for the whole gig. 

Gerard ran his tongue over Ryan’s as his hands went to his waist. He began opening Ryan’s pants, pushing them over his waist. He dragged his hands up his legs and over his crotch, cupping his hardening erection in his palm. 

Now that was just unfair, was the thought that was running through Ryan's head as he felt Gerard work his jeans down. A thought that was quickly cut off when he felt Gerard's hand on his crotch. Ryan moaned into Gerard's mouth at the friction that was created as he rolled his hips. He ran the tips of his fingers around Gerard's waistband before fumbling with the button and zipper. Damn he wanted Gerard. So badly. 

Gerard realized that they both wanted each other, so he started maneuvering them to the back lounge. At least back there they would have the couch. And he had access to a few of his toys back there, too.

Ryan knew that this was likely to be the last time they saw each other for a month at best so he was determined to make the most of it. By the time they'd made it to the entrance to the lounge, Ryan had managed to relieve Gerard of his shirt and somehow found himself short of his shirt and shoes. He honestly had no idea how or where they had gone, but Ryan was too busy practically fucking Gerard's mouth to care. 

Gerard knew Bob and Mikey were going to freak when they saw the trail of clothes that lead to the lounge when they came on the bus. Frankly, he didn’t care. This was the last time he was going to be with Ryan until he could figure out another time to meet him. He moved Ryan over to the couch, lowering him down on his back and laying over him. 

Wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, Ryan pulled him close, nipping at Gerard's ear lobe. His hips instinctively rose off the couch to meet Gerard's. "Want you so bad, Gee. Always fucking want you." Ryan licked the shell of his lover’s ear. 

“Fuck yes,” Gerard moaned and reached between the cushions for the lube he knew would be there. He quickly slicked up his fingers and moved his hand between Ryan’s legs. His finger circled Ryan’s opening, pressing gently, just sliding in the tip. “Want you. Need you.” He kissed Ryan as he pushed his finger in further.

Ryan moaned into the kiss, his hips pushing down against Gerard's hand. He ran his tongue along Gerard's, long fingers twisting into his hair as Ryan lost sense of everything else to the combination of burn and pleasure. Fuck he needed this.

Gerard moved his finger slowly in and out of Ryan. He kissed along his jaw, down his neck, over his chest, making his way down his body. Looking up at Ryan, he smiled then took his cock into his mouth as he added another finger.

Ryan's back arched when he felt Gerard's mouth around his cock, his ass pushing down against the further intrusion. "Fuuuuuck..." Whatever Ryan was about to say was lost to a wanton moan.

A chill went down Gerard’s spine at Ryan’s moan. He moved his fingers, scissoring them to open him, and he took Ryan all the way to the base, running his tongue along the vein. When he pulled up, he flicked his tongue over the head, his eyes locking on Ryan to see his response. 

Tightening his grip on Gerard's hair, Ryan's head fell back as Gerard's tongue did unspeakable things to him. It felt like his entire body was screaming out for more, like he needed this more than oxygen. Ryan looked back down to his body to Gerard, meeting his gaze. "So good, Gee. Just...wow"

Gerard crooked his fingers and took Ryan deep in his throat. He started a slow rhythm between his mouth and his fingers, wanting to hear even more sounds from Ryan.

"Holyfuckingshityes." Ryan wasn't even aware the words had left his mouth as his head fell back again. His hips moved with Gerard's every move, pushing up into his mouth and back down onto his fingers. A low, guttural moan rose in his throat when he felt pressure on his prostate.

Gerard moaned, his teeth grazing across Ryan’s skin. He was so hard, but frankly he didn’t care. He just wanted to hear more from Ryan. Increasing his tempo, he added another finger and pushed hard into him. He sucked hard as he moved over him.

Ryan inhaled sharply, struggling to get enough air to his lungs. Gerard already knew just how to push Ryan in just the right way. He licked his lips, a feral lust in his eyes as he watched his cock disappear back into Gerard's mouth. Fuck that looked so good. Ryan could feel something building in him, but he was determined to see exactly what Gerard could do.

Gerard was lips, tongue and teeth all over Ryan’s cock. It was like he was dying and this was the only way to stay alive. He moaned as he thought about how good it would feel to have Ryan come in his mouth. His pace quickened because he really wanted that more than anything.

The moans that Gerard was eliciting from Ryan became louder when he started to move faster over Ryan's cock. He was holding onto Gerard's hair tightly now, trying to hold back from losing it completely. When Ryan felt Gerard's fingers brushing _that_ spot, he realized he was fighting a losing battle. "Fuck, Gee. Close. So close." Ryan needed this so badly, needed Gerard.

Gerard really wanted Ryan to _shut the fuck up_! The noises were okay, but he didn’t need to tell him he was close. Gerard _knew_ he was close. He jammed his fingers in hard, hoping to silence the words and draw out the moans. He opened his throat and took Ryan all the way into his mouth, his nose brushing Ryan’s pelvis. He exhaled through his nose before coming up and sliding his tongue across Ryan’s slit.

Ryan growled low in his throat when Gerard got rough, his ability for coherent thought disappearing completely when felt Gerard's tongue do a number on him. Ryan's hips pushed up hard, desperate to feel the heat of his lover’s mouth again.

Gerard moved the arm that was holding him up across Ryan’s hips to hold him down. He continued to deep throat Ryan’s cock and hooking his fingers to make sure he brushed his prostate every time. He was actually surprised that Ryan had lasted this long. 

Oh _FUCK_! That was the only thought that briefly crossed Ryan's mind before he saw stars and came in Gerard's mouth, a feral desperate moan falling from his lips.

Gerard sucked him through it, pulling his hand out and grabbing the lube to coat his cock. He moaned as his hand stroked over his length. He let Ryan’s soft member fall from his lips as he pulled up his leg to position between them. “Gonna fuck you now, Ry. Gonna make you feel _so_ good.” He grabbed Ryan’s hip for leverage as he pushed slowly into him.

Ryan licked his lips as he watched Gerard prepare himself. He would never get tired of seeing that, seeing him so perfect and ready. A shiver ran up Ryan's spine when Gerard declared his intentions, whining in expectation. He grasped the couch cushions as Gerard filled him, a barely audible moan slipping from Ryan.

Gerard’s eyes closed as he let Ryan adjust to him, pushing in all the way. The warmth and tightness felt so good. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at him seductively. “Love you, Ry,” he said as he leaned down to kiss him softly as he started to slowly move his hips.

Smiling, Ryan met Gerard's lips with his own, bringing a slow boiling passion to the kiss. His hips moved in perfect synch with Gerard, his hands running over his shoulders, exploring every contour with his fingertips.

Gerard sighed into Ryan’s mouth. His hands felt so good against his skin, the little burn at every touch that turned him on even more. He rolled his hips towards Ryan, setting a slow and even pace. His tongue wrapped around Ryan’s, pulling it into his mouth. He moaned, feeling so content.

Ryan explored Gerard's mouth with his tongue, questing out every inch so he could taste him completely. Nothing mattered right now except this, just him and Gerard and the steady rhythm of their hips. Ryan's hands slowly moved down over Gerard's back, loving the feeling of the soft skin under his calloused fingers.

Gerard’s fingers dug into the cushions. He moved his right hand to Ryan’s hip, holding it tight as he kept moving his hips towards Ryan. He broke the kiss in order to breathe and get his mind together. “So good,” he said breathlessly. “Love you so much.” He gave up on breathing and kissed him again.

He loved hearing those words from Gerard. He would have told Gerard how much he loved him, but Ryan found his mouth occupied again. Ryan ran his tongue along the older man's before moving to kiss the corner of his mouth and along Gerard's jaw line. "I love you too, Gee." He trailed a line of kisses down Gerard's neck before starting to suck on his collarbone.

Wanton moans escaped Gerard. Ryan was absolutely, undoubtedly the best lover he'd ever had. He shifted a little in hopes to elicit those sexy sounds from Ryan again.

Ryan gasped against Gerard's skin when the change in angle hit just right. The rush that accompanied it made Ryan's hips snap up sharply. Moaning against Gerard's shoulder, he bit down hard, licking at the mark that started to form.

The air rushed from Gerard's lungs from Ryan's thrust and the bite. He could feel the bruise staying to develop on his collar. It felt so good. He began pounding into him harder.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Frankie had snuck onto the bus. He saw the trail of clothes and giggled. Following them (and picking them up along the way so Mikey and Bob wouldn't have a cow seeing a naked Ryan Ross leaving the bus), he found them in the lounge in a _very_ compromising position. 

He leaned against the doorway and watched. There was a rather large bruise blooming on Gerard's neck. Frank had to keep his cry of joy silent. Ryan had taken his suggestion to heart. He had to admit they looked really good together.

Another moan escaped Ryan as he dug his fingers into Gerard's back, raking them down to his waist. Ryan let his head fall back against the couch, taking in every detail of Gerard's face. He loved the way he looked when they were like this, completely lost in each other. 

Gerard’s back arched under Ryan’s fingers. “Fuck,” he moaned and grabbed his hip, pulling him up more. He quickened his pace, not caring anymore. He just wanted to come apart for Ryan. The warmth was building quickly, starting at his toes and rising like a wildfire.

Ryan wrapped his leg around Gerard, pulling him closer, moaning loudly when he felt Gerard's hips hit his ass. He could feel his cock twitch against his stomach as he felt the tension start to form in his stomach. Ryan's hand found its way to his hair, tugging it to expose his throat. He looked at the pale skin before him, drinking in the vision that was Gerard. Ryan growled deep in his chest before attacking Gerard's throat with his tongue and teeth.

Gerard let out a whine. The things Ryan did to him. He continued pounding into him, the pressure building more.

Frank bit his lip, holding back a moan as he watched Gee take Ryan. He palmed the front of his jeans as he got even harder. This was so fucking hot.

Unable to resist, Ryan's free hand slid between them, wrapping his fingers around his own cock. He began to stroke himself counter to each of Gerard's thrusts, eliciting a groan as he felt Gerard's cock hit his prostate. Ryan wanted to fall apart for Gerard. Ryan wanted Gerard to see exactly what he did to him. 

Gerard dropped his head to follow Ryan’s hand. His breathing was shallow and he knew he was getting so close. It wouldn’t take much more before he came.

“Holy fuck, that is so hot!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are never easy. At least there are always promises to see each other again soon.

“Holy fuck, that is so hot!” Frank’s eyes widened as he realized he’d said that out loud. He slapped his hand over his mouth, watching them to see if they had noticed.

Gerard turned his head and saw Frank standing in the doorway. His hard on was very noticeable. He felt his balls tighten and suddenly he was gasping and thrusting hard into Ryan as he came.

It took Ryan a second to register the sound of Frank's voice, but before he could react, Gerard was fucking him hard and coming and he fell apart at the seams. He could feel himself clenching around Gerard's cock as he came in his hand, a feral moan leaving his throat. Ryan was panting as he started to come down from his high, nuzzling up into the crook of Gerard's neck. 

Gerard was thinking of all of the things he was going to do to Frank when he heard the moan out of Ryan. That totally drove him wild. He lowered his head against Ryan and got his breathing under control. He finally turned his head to look towards Frank. “What the fuck, Frankie? Corner, _now_.”

Frank looked completely caught. He heard the tone of Gerard’s voice, closed the door behind him and quickly moved to the corner, getting down on his knees with his arms behind his back. Shit, he was going to be in so much trouble.

Gerard turned back to Ryan. “So, I think Frankie needs to be punished. You have any ideas?”

Ryan had heard the change in Gerard's voice when he reprimanded Frank, but figured that he should ignore what was happening between the band mates until told otherwise. When Gerard asked Ryan for his opinion on a punishment for the intrusion, he blinked twice in surprise before pulling himself together enough to answer. 

"Oh I'm sure we can think of _something_." Ryan turned his head to look at Frank kneeling on the floor, the bulge in his pants so very obvious. Clearly Frank had enjoyed watching, and it was evident from the way he now held himself in the corner, Frank was not permitted to relieve himself. Ryan had also noticed the effect Frank watching them had been for Gerard. He really wanted to know about that particular quirk, but they didn't have time for that right now.

He leaned up to whisper in Gerard's ear. "Well given that he seems to enjoy watching, if we had time I'd deny him permission to come and ravish you right here in front of him." Ryan started to nibble at Gerard's lobe. "But since we really are pushed for time, I suppose that's out. Although really, it didn't seem to have a negative effect on you, Gee, so is a punishment strictly necessary?" 

Ryan was going to kill him like this. Holy shit, he was so hot. His ears picked up Frank whining as Ryan whispered to him. He growled and began kissing along Ryan’s jaw. “I guess so, but he interrupted us in our last moments together for probably over a month. It’s not very fair.”

Ryan was practically purring as Gerard trailed kisses across his skin. The sex was always amazing, but Ryan loved this part just as much with Gerard. Relaxing under the older man he could understand why Frank's interruption bothered Gerard. An idea came to him. "Can we just ignore him?" Ryan started to card his fingers through Gerard's hair. "Make him face the corner and we can just enjoy this while we have it?”

“I did at least bring your fucking clothes in here,” Frankie huffed. “I didn’t think you wanted Ryan having to run naked through the bus trying to find his clothes before he left.”

“Stop talking,” Gerard said in a commanding tone. “I’m still upset with you.”

Frank growled under his breath, but kept quiet and didn’t move. He was just trying to help!

It suddenly struck Ryan how much Frank was acting like a child right now. Granted a curious, huffy, slightly annoying child, but a child nonetheless. Frank had a point about the clothes, but he should have at least knocked. Then again, if this had been Ryan's bus and Brendon, he'd be acting like Gerard, too. Either way, Frank's presence was preventing Ryan and Gerard enjoying what little time they had left. 

Having come to a decision, Ryan whispered in Gerard's ear so Frank couldn't hear. "Gee, would you mind if I dealt with this? Because I'd rather spend this time with you, not you _and_ Frank."

Gerard sat back a little giving Ryan a curious look. He wondered what he had in mind. A smile crossed his features and he nodded, rolling to the side against the back of the couch. “Go right ahead,” he said motioning towards Frank.

Ryan untangled his hand from Gerard's hair and turned to look at him. "I have no intention of getting up, Gee. Frank shouldn't disturb us any more than he already has." He pressed a quick kiss to Gerard's lips before turning onto his side to look at where Frank was still kneeling. "Frank. Come here." Ryan's tone was firm and even, almost devoid of inflection and feeling.

Frank’s head whipped around to look at them, eyebrow raised. What the absolute fuck? He glanced at Gerard and saw that he was gazing at Ryan like he was the fucking messiah. “I don’t have to,” he began, but was quickly interrupted by Gerard. 

“You will do as he says, Frank Anthony Iero.”

Frank’s eyes widened. Gerard hadn’t even looked at him, hadn’t taken his eyes off Ryan, but the tone he used was one he knew not to mess with. With a slight huff he got up and moved over to the couch. He couldn’t help his eyes drifting over their tangled bodies. They really did look good together. He had to admit that much. He stopped beside them and cocked his hip, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “What.”

Ryan held back the desire to sigh. He had wanted to be at least _reasonable_. He wondered if Frank was always so defiant or whether he was acting out because it was Ryan issuing the request. "I had hoped to do this nicely. Apparently that word isn't in your vocabulary, Frank." He'd noticed Frank looking him and Gerard over, and he was surprised by how little it bothered him.

He gave Frank a quick look down and up before speaking in the same detached tone. "Remove your belt, Frank. Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." 

“I…” Frank started, but quickly snapped his mouth shut. He glared at Gerard for a moment, then looked at Ryan as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his jeans. He felt his jeans starting to slip down, so he jerked them up and cocked his hip again to try and hold them up.

Gerard watched Frank from the corner of his eye. It was nice to see how he reacted to someone else giving orders. No wonder Ray wanted to kill him half the time. Leaning his head forward, he began kissing Ryan’s neck, gently suckling the skin. 

Wow, that was distracting. Ryan had to fight to stop his eyes from closing as when he felt Gerard's lips on his skin. He took the belt from Frank's hands, pausing for a moment to collect to his thoughts. He really didn't want Frank to be pissed off with him forever because if this. Ryan had a feeling that they could be close, but if he couldn't understand why he was doing this that was so not going to happen. "Turn around Frank and hold your hands behind your back." Ryan hoped that Frank would do what he was being asked.

Frank’s eyebrow quirked upward again, but he turned around. He had a feeling he knew what Ryan was going to do and that sent a shiver of anticipation through him. Holding his hands behind his back, he glanced over his shoulder at them.

Gerard smiled against Ryan’s skin. Ryan had unwittingly chosen Frankie’s favorite kink. He raised his head enough to watch and still be able to flick his tongue over Ryan’s Adam’s apple. Fuck this was so hot.

Ryan had to bite his lip to stop a small moan escaping him. Gerard was being exceptionally distracting now. He pushed his ass back against Gerard, because he'd be damned if two couldn't play that game!

Leaning forward, Ryan wrapped the belt around Frank's wrists and forearms. Once he was happy with his work, Ryan tugged sharply at the ends before fastening the buckle. "I want you to turn back around now, Frank, and kneel."

Frank’s eyes closed as he felt the leather on his skin. He almost tensed up, but knew he shouldn’t. Ryan certainly wasn’t weak. He pulled the belt tight around him and fastened it. Frank could feel the edges of the leather digging into his skin, causing a beautiful burn. He dutifully turned to face them again. Gerard was nibbling on Ryan’s neck, but his eyes were on Frank’s. He licked his lips as he lowered slowly onto his knees. Glancing down, he noticed that there was a reason his jeans were staying up now. There was no way they could get past the erection he was now sporting.

"Much better, Frank. So much better." Ryan couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Frank’s new substitute for a belt. He also couldn't help noticing that Gerard also seemed to be having the same problem. Ryan pushed his hips back against Gerard's to let him know he'd noticed what this whole situation was doing to him. 

Ryan turned his head so he could look at Gerard. "There appears to be something between me and what I want, Gee. I think you should decide just how exposed Frank here should be." 

Gerard's eyes widened and he choked a little on the sharp inhale of breath he'd taken. He tried to speak, but it came out a squeak. He coughed to clear his throat and tried again. "What is it you want?" he asked, but not in the deep, sexy voice he'd planned. No, his voice totally betrayed him by sounding several octaves higher.

Frank giggled then stopped quickly, closing his mouth. He bit his lip to stop from smiling. This was really interesting the way the two of them interacted. Gee was acting dominant and submissive in the same breath.

"Well Frank here does seem to have an ass that's practically _begging_ for a spanking, I think it's only fair that he gets what he deserves." Ryan was definitely finding this turn of events interesting. 

“Oh that’s Ray’s… um, I mean, uh…” Gerard looked over Ryan’s shoulder at Frank. Frank was looking at them, his mouth open. He bit his lip and made a decision. “Take it all off,” he breathed as he thought about Ryan seeing all of Frankie’s tattoos.

The first thought that crossed Ryan's mind was that Gerard’s reaction was interesting, but it was quickly replaced by _holy fuck Gerard wants Frank naked_. He couldn't make up his mind whether Frank wasn't protesting because he knew better than to do so or whether he was genuinely okay with it. The one thing Ryan did know was that he trusted Gerard completely and that he wouldn't have said that if he thought Frank would be all that averse to the idea. 

Ryan shuffled a little closer to the edge of the couch, taking the hem of Frank's t-shirt in both hands, pulling it over his head and down his arms until it stopped at his belt. Wow. Ryan had known Frank had a thing for tattoos but he'd never really seen all of them, and certainly not this close up. He reached out to trace along the tattoo that covered his collarbone, stopping himself before he did. "Can I?" Ryan wasn't sure whether he was asking Frank or Gerard, he just felt like he should ask someone.

Frank’s breath hitched in his chest as Ryan pulled his t-shirt over his head. It was still pretty sweat soaked and his skin puckered up a little at the change in temperature. One thing that was for sure was that his nipples were two perfect little pebbles. He heard Ryan speak and gasped. “Fuck, please,” he begged, leaning into Ryan’s touch.

Gerard was watching them closely. He put his hand on Ryan’s hip, gently running his thumb over the bone jutting out. He leaned to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “Go ahead. He loves it when you touch them.”

Taking a deep breath, Ryan traced Frank's tattoo from his left shoulder to his right. He paused a moment while he took in the design across Frank's chest. The ink looked beautiful against his skin. Next, Ryan followed one of the cobweb strands downwards, watching for the other man's reaction when his fingertip brushed over his nipple. 

Ryan chewed on his bottom lip as he moved his hand down to trace the word 'And' that lay between the two sparrows. He was getting distracted and he knew it. Ryan decided that at some point he'd love to get to examine more of Frank's ink. Finally snapping himself out of the trance he'd found himself in, Ryan's hands made fast work of the button and zipper of Frank's pants, pushing them down to the floor. 

Frank hissed when Ryan went over his nipple. Fuck it was good. He wondered if Ryan did this to Gerard. Oh fuck, the thoughts going through his mind of Ryan and Gerard together. Then he felt his pants going down and snapped his attention back to them.

Gerard stayed close to Ryan, watching him trace Frank’s tattoos. He heard Frank’s breathing grow shallow and knew he was turned on. Frank was staring and Gerard smiled. He kissed along Ryan’s neck and shoulder. “He’s a work of art, isn’t he?”

Ryan leaned into Gerard's kisses as he answered. "Fuck, yes." He couldn't quite bring himself to believe that this was real. More to the point, it surprised him just how easy this felt. 

Determined not to get distracted, Ryan spoke to Frank. "Let's not forget you're supposed to be receiving punishment here, Frank." He slipped back into a more controlled tone again. "You need to lean forward, parallel to the couch. You may rest your head against it to stop yourself from falling over. Perhaps now you have a taste of what rewards from me can be, you might not disturb us next time." Ryan waited for Frank to comply.

Frank was still trying to process the meaning of the words “rewards” and “next time” when there was a loud knock on the door. “Gee, you might want to start wrapping things up,” Brian called from the other side. “I can’t keep them off the bus much longer.”

Gerard let out a whine of disappointment. “Okay,” he called out with a deep sigh. “We’ll be out soon.”

“By the way, I can’t seem to find Frankie. Have you seen him?”

“Yeah, he’s in here. Don’t worry.”

There was a pause before Brian said anything again. “I’ll handle him if he disturbed you two if you want.”

“Nah, we took care of it. Give us five.”

“Sure thing.”

They heard Brian’s footsteps move away from the door. Gerard wrapped his arms around Ryan and hugged him tightly. “I guess this is it,” he said with remorse.

Ryan rolled over to face Gerard, practically throwing his arms around his neck, all thoughts of Frank disappearing. "I guess so, but we can survive a month and a bit. I promise." He closed the distance between them, kissing Gerard with a combination of love and longing.

Frank watched them kiss, seeing just how much they meant to each other. It tugged at his heart until he realized just how much his shoulder was hurting. “Uh, hello? Would you mind getting me out of this?”

Gerard lifted a hand and gave him the bird. He continued kissing Ryan unabashedly. He didn’t want this to end, but he thought about all the fun they could have the next time they got together. “I love you, Ryan,” he said when he stopped to catch his breath.

Ryan smiled. "I love you, too, Gerard." Ryan sighed. "I guess I should put some clothes on. Oh, and maybe let Frank loose, too." Ryan wiggled his eyebrows.

Gerard sighed, but let go of Ryan. “Clothes might be good. I can walk you out.” He sat up and glanced at Frank. “I don’t know; maybe we should leave him like this for a little bit.”

Frank looked up at him, shock evident in his eyes. “The fuck?”

Biting back a giggle, Ryan rolled into a sitting position before pushing up off the couch and moving to retrieve his clothes from where Frank had dropped them earlier. He carried Gerard's over to him, eyeing up Frank as he crossed the room. "I don't know, Gee. I think the fact that he isn't going to get the relief he _clearly_ needs should be enough. Maybe we should put his clothes back on but leave him bound. Just so he can't help himself out?" Ryan started to pull on his clothes, his eyes never leaving Gerard as he tried to memorize every detail of his body.

Gerard leaned in to give Ryan a quick kiss when he handed him his clothes. “Okay, I can agree with that.” He reached over to pull Frank’s shirt over his head, kissing the tip of his nose as he did so. “Now you know you had better listen to Ryan next time, right Frankie?”

Frank sighed and looked up at Ryan. “Yes, I know better, but I’d like to know first, will there be a next time?”

Ryan looked from Gerard to Frank. "Well I think Gerard is quite enough for you, Frank. But don't be surprised if I take umbrage if you disturb us again." He pulled on his top and sat down to put his shoes back on.

Gerard pulled on his clothes and slipped into his shoes hastily. “I doubt he will do that again, but you wouldn’t say no if I suggested that you help me to make him behave would you?”

"You know fine well I can't refuse you anything, Gee." Ryan smirked as he looked at Frank still naked from the waist down. He straightened himself up before stealing a kiss from Gerard. "I think Frank still needs a little help though."

Gerard looked over at Frank. He was still sitting there on his knees obediently watching them with interest. “Yeah, I guess he does. Do you want the honor?” He grinned broadly at Ryan.

Ryan nodded. "I think I can manage that." He walked around to stand behind Frank, putting his hands on either side of Frank's shoulders. "Stand up, Frank."

Frank kept his eyes on Ryan until he disappeared behind him. He felt two long fingered hands on his shoulders and he shuddered slightly. Thankfully he was usually on the floor of the stage a lot during concerts, so he had pretty good balance to get up without using his hands. He shifted his weight back and rolled up onto the balls of his feet and pushing until he was upright. He stood a little shakily, the blood finally rushing back towards his feet.

Ryan ran his hands down Frank's arms and lightly skirted them over the outside of Frank's legs as he lowered himself down to the floor. He took the pants by the waist band and pulled them up slowly until they reached Frank's hips. Ryan glanced over Frank's shoulder at Gerard, smiling mischievously. He slid his hands around the shorter man's hips, covering his half hard cock with his hand whilst he brought Frank's pants the rest of the way up. Ryan removed his hand before fastening the zipper and button, patting Frank's crotch gently then walking over the Gerard and kissing him hard.

Frank smiled, watching Ryan’s hands moving down his body and pulling up his jeans. Then he froze, his eyes growing wide. His cock betrayed him, immediately getting painfully hard again. He finally lifted his eyes from his crotch and looked at Ryan and Gerard kissing. His legs finally gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

Gerard was watching Frank’s reaction the entire time. When he dropped, he grinned into the kiss with Ryan and slid his arms around his waist. Frank was okay. And he wanted every moment with Ryan to be special.

"I love you, Gee. So much." Ryan pulled away from their kiss, smiling with a hint of sadness. "You guys need to get going."

Gerard buried his head in Ryan’s shoulder. He didn’t want to let go, but he knew he had to. Then he remembered something. “How are you going to get back to the hotel? Brian drove us here, remember?”

Ryan leant his head against Gerard's. "I can get a cab back, no problem." He held Gerard close for as long as he could, but they were definitely passed their five minutes. Ryan finally broke their embrace, taking Gerard's hand in his own. Glancing over to say goodbye to Frank, Ryan burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of Frankie on the floor. "Is he okay?" There was a slight hint if concern in Ryan's voice.

Frank raised a hand into the air. “’M fine. Just, you know, if you ever want to do that again, like, any of it, just, you know, think of me.” He let his hand fall back to the floor as he continued to lie there.

Gerard smiled and nudged him with the toe of his shoe. “You can if you want, Frank.”

Frank looked at him in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah, but, like, after we leave, okay? Bug the fuck out of Bob.”

Frank grinned broadly. “Can do.” He saluted them. “Drive careful, Ry. If anything happens to you, I don’t want to have to put up with this dude being all mopey.”

Ryan giggled at the state of Frank, shaking his head in disbelief at the fact that Frank had managed to get his arms out of the belt. "Aren't you the little Houdini, Frank? Catch you later!" 

Turning back to Gerard, Ryan squeezed his hand. "Care to escort me off the bus, Mr. Way?" Ryan didn't wait for an answer because he wasn't completely sure that Gerard would move. Instead, Ryan pulled him out of the lounge, keeping their fingers tightly interlaced until they got off the bus. 

“Fuck yes, I am!” Frank called as they walked out of the lounge.

Gerard followed Ryan, holding his hand tightly. After they came through the bunks, he saw the others sitting and watching them. He smiled, but it didn’t get to his eyes. Ray was frowning sadly at him which made his heart drop a little. He was sad because Gerard was sad, right? Of course that was it.

His feet hit the pavement at the bottom of the steps and he froze. “Don’t go,” he said in a small voice. “Stay. Stay with us.” He gave Ryan a pleading look.

Ryan's heart was already heavy when they got to the door, but the look on Gerard's face sank it altogether. He took both of Gerard's hands in his own, his thumbs gently stroking them. "You know I want to, Gee, but we both know I can't. It wouldn't be fair on everyone else." Ryan sighed. "But I will call you _every_ day. And email you. Maybe even write some letters. We can do this, okay?"

Gerard sighed sadly, but nodded. “Yeah, we can. It’s just that… God, I’m going to sound so fucking corny here, but, shit, I’ve grown accustomed to you.” He blushed to the tips of his ears as the song from My Fair Lady came to mind. 

For once, Ryan noted, it wasn't him blushing. Pulling Gerard close, Ryan kissed him. It was slow and filled with unspoken promise and love. He wanted to make sure that Gerard understood just how much he was going to miss him, just how completely and utterly in love he was with him. 

When Ryan finally broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to Gerard's. "I love you, Gerard Way." He brushed a strand of hair behind Gerard's ear, smiling sadly. "You'd better get back on the bus before Mikey and Ray come and man handle you."

Gerard melted into Ryan’s kiss. He sighed again when their lips parted. “I love you, too, Ryan Ross. I will talk to you in some manner or another every day.” He kissed him softly.

Brian walked up and clasped Gerard on the shoulder. “There’s a cab waiting for you, Ryan. Didn’t want to leave you in the lurch. And don’t worry about this guy. I’ll make sure he at least emails you every day.” He smiled at Ryan.

Ryan returned Brian's smile. "That would be very much appreciated, Brian. Thank you." Ryan had been dreading this moment since he'd arrived in Portland. He was sure it hadn't been this hard to say goodbye in Vegas. Ryan realized that if he didn't make a move, neither of them would. 

Leaning in, Ryan kissed Gerard one last time before hugging him tightly. "Our chariots await, Gee. I'll see you soon, okay? Love you." Ryan stepped back half hoping that Brian would drag Gerard onto the bus. 

Gerard was already missing Ryan’s warmth when he stepped away. “Yeah,” he said, his voice cracking. “Very soon.” He waved awkwardly and felt Brian take his arm.

Brian noticed how reluctant they both were to move. “Hey, we need to get moving,” he said softly to Gerard. “It’s a long drive.”

Gerard nodded and waved at Ryan again before turning and heading up the steps on to the bus.

Ryan stood for a moment, staring forlornly at the bus before deciding that this was hard enough as it was without watching the bus pull away. The realization that he would have to go back to reality was a harsh one, but back he had to go. At least he had the tour to look forward to and it would definitely afford him a distraction from missing Gerard, even if it was only a little. Ryan got into the cab that was still waiting patiently for him. As it pulled away he took one last longing look at the tour bus as it left in the opposite direction, Ryan already counting the days until he would see the man he loved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking through with this to the end. We've become so attached to this couple. There will be more. Much more. Comments would be GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
